Broken Memories: Sequel to Broken Pieces
by Adri Herondale
Summary: Artemis has lost all memory of Alex, the girl he liked in story 1. When he takes a job as a professor for an American high school for the gifted, he meets a girl with green eyes. Both of them soon become caught up when they find that someone is not only threatening their own lives, but the LEP, too. [Currently taking forever to update because of laptop issues and laziness]
1. Chapter 1 New Teacher

**Heya! I'm sure many of you have been waiting for this, so here it is! The first chapter of the sequel to Broken Pieces! Hope y'all like it! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Arty or his friends in the first book and I still don't. What a shame.**

* * *

_**Alex:**_

_By the way,_

_You left without saying good-bye to me._

_Now that you're gone away,_

_All I can think about is you and me._

_You and me._

_By the Way- Theory of a Deadman ft. Chris Daughtry_

* * *

Artemis was so hard to get over. Don't get me wrong, I was determined to get over him. I wasn't like Bella from Twilight, who went all depression mode. No. Even if I loved him, no boy was going to break me like that.

But Artemis sure came close to it.

I moved back to America with Emily. She was kind enough to buy a house in my old town, saying she liked it better there anyways. So, now I was going back to school with Andy and Daniel. But not Marcus. He wouldn't be there.

I planned on changing that.

People were ignoring his death. No one was getting the blame. Hell, they didn't even light candles for him! That pissed me off. So, I decided that our school was going to have a new mural. I asked the principal, and he thought it was a great idea. I was going to do a painting of all the kids who went to that school and committed suicide in the past five years.

There were ten kids.

_Ten._

Ten students at that school decided life wasn't worth living. That was way too much. Even one was too much. So that was my new project. Not just the painting, but I was changing myself, too. Before, I would always stand by and watch students get bullied, but, now, I was going to take a stand. Even if it meant punching someone in the nose.

Matt stayed in Ireland. He would've came back, but I wanted him to stay there. The school I was going to in America was for gifted students, and God knows that, no matter how much I love him this will still be true, Matt was an idiot. He had his genius moments, but not enough to go to a smart kid school. He was getting a better education at St. Bartelby's then he would at any public school in the US.

So, that brought me to my current problem.

I was in America, back where my old life was, going to a school where people bullied my best friend into killing himself, and missing Artemis.

I really missed Artemis.

Not enough to go into an Emo Corner but definitely enough to cry almost every night. Emily knew I was missing him. Some nights, she would come into my room and hold me while I cried. I was really thankful for having her around. But Artemis wasn't the only reason I cried.

I had killed Erica.

My own sister.

I know it had to be done, but it still hurt. She was my sister. Sure she had been mean to me, but she also comforted me and made me stronger.

Those were the nights Emily didn't come visit me. She knew the difference between my cries. The ones for Artemis were quiet and mourning, but the ones for Erica were loud and full of guilt. She couldn't help me with those because she didn't know what it was like. She had experienced heartbreak, but she'd never had to kill her own sister. I was still grateful for her, though. She had been there for me, even going so far as to move to a different place for me.

So, there I was. Lying on my bed in my new room, staring at the ceiling fan, headphones in my ears, missing Artemis.

I took out my headphones and sat up, smelling the wonderful smells of dinner. I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, smiling at Emily as I passed her. I grabbed a plate and filled it with mashed potatoes, peas, some kinda meat, and golden rolls.

Liza, Nathan, and Nathan's son from his first wife, Jacob, were already sitting down, laughing about some joke Jake told. I sat down and began digging in.

"Whoa," thirteen year old Jacob said from across the table, "calm yourself, Aunt Alex. The apocalypse hasn't started. Yet."

I stopped eating and glared at him. In a few years, he was going to be a lady's man. Hell, he already was. He was handsome like his father, with dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Go to Hell, Jacob," I grumbled.

Emily shot me a look, but Jake only laughed. "I have to share a house with_ you_," he said, "this _is_ Hell."

I rolled my eyes and grinned. Jake and I bantered good-naturedly. We acted like we hated each other, but I loved that boy like he was my own brother.

I finished my plate and helped Emily clean up in the kitchen. Afterwards, I bounded up the stairs to my room. I had a huge test tomorrow and I wanted to study for a few hours before I went to sleep. I got out my notebook and looked over what I needed to know until I was sure I had it memorized. Then I showered and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm blaring. Groaning, I cut it off. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. I dressed quickly and brushed my teeth. Not having enough time to straighten my hair, I pulled it into a side braid.

I grabbed my backpack and rushed down the stairs and out the door, pausing to grab a granola bar and my boots. I yanked my shoes on as I ran to the car Emily was letting me borrow until I made enough money to buy my own. Once in the car, I honked the horn twice and opened my breakfast-in-a-bar. I ate it quickly, not bothering to taste it.

Jake came rushing out, wearing the uniform his school required him to wear. When he got in, he shot my clothes an envious look.

I shrugged. "Become smart and you'll be able to go to a smart school... where we don't have uniforms. Unlike your stupid school."

He glared at me, causing me to smirk as I drove off. I dropped Jake off at his school and broke a few speed limits getting to mine.

I parked the car and got out. I walked to the front door, looking for Andy. Eventually, I found her standing with Daniel and giggling over something. Daniel was Matt's best friend. He was probably the hottest guy in school, with golden brown hair and caramel eyes.

I smiled at the two as I walked up to them. "Howdy," I greeted.

They said hey back and we all walked in, laughing over a vivid story Danny was telling about the time he crashed his four-wheeler. We stopped giggling when we reached our home room and first period, science. Our old teacher had been transferred to eighth grade science, so we needed a new one. Supposedly, we were getting him or her today.

"I wonder who it'll be," I whispered to them as we walked in. We took our seats at the granite topped, two-seated tables, Andy sharing one with me and Daniel sitting in front of us with another boy. I shifted in my seat, anxious to see who the teacher was. Eventually, someone walked in wearing a suit.

Someone with raven black hair.

Someone with the most beautiful blue eyes.

My heart thudded painfully in my chest. My breathing stopped.

Dear Frond, it was_ him._

My teacher was_ Artemis._

* * *

**So, did y'all like the first chapter? Does it live up to expectations? Hmmmmmmmmmmm?**

**R&R! ...If you do, Arty will give you sugar!... and cookies, too! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Familiar Stranger

Just felt like saying:

GUYS! I am _OBSESSED!_ So, I wanna know, does anyone else out there share my obsession with _Where's My Wonderland?_ by Blood on the Dance Floor?

* * *

**Reviews for Broken Pieces:**

Fahiru: Thank you! And I'm sure we all feel a bit special when someone mentions us in an AN!

Hitthefloorrunning: Alex will be 18 going on 19, and Arty will be just-turned 19.

sheryls312: Haha! I will take that 'cruel' comment as a compliment! And... he may or may not get a happy ending. It's undecided. At first, I didn't plan on

ending it that way, but hey. This makes it longer, and I like that ending better.

Divy1324: Thanks! I loved writing that part!

HarryArtemisJackson: Eep! Thank you!

* * *

**Reviews for Broken Memories:**

Guest: Haha! Okayokay! This chapter will be for you! No more table flippin', 'kay?

Another Guest: Did it surprise you? :)

wolfgirl336699: I will! I won't quit updating!...unless I die...

sheryls312: Thanks! And I will!

HarryArtemisJackson: Thanks! And I'm not TOO big on Hartemis, but there are a few stories I like.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Arty. Eoin Colfer does. I'm flattered you'd think that, but no. He ain't mine.

* * *

_"He has forgotten me. He remembers nothing of our love. But I will still protect him. And I will never forget."_

* * *

Artemis:

_Words, playing me deja vu,_

_Like a radio tune I swear I've heard before._

_Chill, is it something real,_

_Or the magic I'm feeding off your fingers?_

_Come Undone- Duran Duran_

I had moved to America.

There was a perfectly good reason for that. And it was simple: Ireland had too many memories.

Worst of all, too many memories I couldn't remember.

For the past eleven months, I had dreams filled with green eyes and the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

They plagued me. I felt sure that I had never seen such beautiful green eyes.

When a high school for the gifted offered me a job, I accepted it. It was finally my chance to escape from here.

To escape _her._

Butler and I packed our bags and flew the jet to California, United States. We landed and moved into the beach house Father bought Mother many

years ago for their anniversary.

The house was nicely sized **_(1)_** and had a beautiful view. But I didn't care. As long as it was away from Ireland.

I dressed in my usual suit and had Butler drive me to the school. He offered to sit in the class with me, but I refused, saying he could look around the

school.

I walked into the classroom and headed straight for the board in the front.

The students went silent as I wrote '_Mr. Fowl_' on the board. I heard a few snickers-probably at the fact my last name meant 'bird'-and whispers from

the girls around the room.

One of the girls, a beautiful, black-haired one, was openly gawking at me. Her expression was a mixture of surprise, hope, and an unrecognizable

emotion.

She seemed slightly familiar, but I dismissed that thought. Many people seem familiar.

"I am your new science teacher," I said in a loud, clear voice.

A few giggles sounded from a group of girls in the front desks.

I shushed them with a glare and said, "Now, I have a few rules."

I heard a few groans but continued anyway.

"First of all," I said, "absolutely _no_ talking when I haven't given you permission. Next, no eating in class. Not even gum. Last, I will _not_ accept an

attitude. If you want to get sarcastic, then talk to your fellow students. Also, I will not tolerate late assignments unless you have an excuse."

The girl with dark hair raised her hand.

I lifted an eyebrow but pointed to her anyways. "Yes, Miss...?"

"Alex," she replied, her voice light and cheery.

I scowled. There was that name again. _Alex._

"Yes, Miss Alex?" I asked, pushing down the memories that tugged at my mind.

She smiled and asked, "Can we do a get-to-know-you game today? We're ahead of the rest of the classes, so it won't put us behind."

I sighed. "Fine."

Her friend grinned and gave a little whoop.

I grabbed a stool and sat it in the front of the class. I perched on the edge and waited for the questions.

The first hand that went up was Alex's.

I nodded at her. "Yes?"

"Where are you from?" she asked. "Your accent sounds foreign."

"Ireland," I answered coolly.

"Why'dja move here?" She leaned forward, setting her chin on her folded hands.

"I wanted to move here, so I did," I answered simply. The actual reason was none of this girl's business.

She raised an eyebrow as if she didn't believe me.

"How old are you?" she continued.

"I just turned nineteen."

There were a few whistles around the rooms.

"Wow," she said, completely unaffected. "You must be a child genius."

I nodded. "Indeed I am."

A corner of her mouth twisted up. "And so modest," she noted.

I shrugged. "It's true, so why should I be modest about it?"

Another hand shot up. I turned to who it belonged to and saw a girl with shoulder length, died-blonde hair. She had on too much make-up and too little

clothes.

She gave a flirtatious smile. "So, like, do you have, like, a girlfriend or something?"

I scowled at her. "What's your name?"

She giggled. "Cecilia."

I stood from my perch and said, "Well, Cecilia, '_or something'_ isn't specific and your sentence had two too many likes."

She frowned and a crease appeared between her eyebrows. "I'm sorry," she said. "But, what?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "No, Cecilia," I said through gritted teeth, "I do _not_ have a '_like, girlfriend or something.'_"

Laughter sounded from the other side of the room. I looked over at Alex, who was laughing so hard tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Is there something funny, Miss Alex?" I asked, walking over to her.

When I reached her desk, she was wiping the tears from her eyes and holding back the rest of her giggles.

"Well," she said, "you seem like the type of teacher who has a stick up your butt, so hearing you mock the average teenage girl is _quite_ amusing. Also,

Cecilia's an idiot and I couldn't pass up the chance to make fun of her."

I pursed my lips. "Even though it's true," I said in a voice low enough for only her to hear, "I do not appreciate you mocking my students in my

classroom."

She sighed and leaned back. "So," she said with a scowl, "I have to take one of those mandatory field-trips to the office of Satan himself?"

I held back a smirk. This girl was amusing.

"Yes," I said, louder now. "You do."

She sighed and stood up, grabbing her bag.

As she walked by me, I heard her murmur, "Bye, Smarty Arty."

I stared ahead. Where had I heard that nickname before?

And how did she know about my first name?

* * *

**_(1)_** I picture the house from the music video for You and Tequila by Kenny Chesney and Grace Potter {*hint* that means check the song out :) it's

really good}.

And, has anyone else heard the song Servant of Evil? If so, was I the only one that bawled like a baby? Seriously. I can't hear it without crying. Or

watch the video. Especially the video.

Also, I have an account on under the same name. I have a pic of Alex up, so check it out! I put a link on my profile.

Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! R&R!

And, sorry it was short. I'm just trynna get all this outta the way.


	3. Chapter 3 Butlers & Detention

Whooop! Chapter 3! Yay! Anyways, I loooove you all!

* * *

So, My Special Thank You's To:

* * *

Favoriting Broken Pieces and Broken Memories:

Pandalen12

wolfgirl336699

ballet022

Divy1324

Harry Artemis Jackson

Hitthefloorrunning

luvleelife4eva

mashalien

Trickyfelineq13

Xodiac 451

* * *

Following:

Hitthefloorrunning

Pandalen12

sheryls312

Amahlia

Amaryllis5498

Artemj

ballet022

Divy1324

Fahiru

Harry Artemis Jackson

hollythebestXD

Illovebooks

kaitiemarie219

krevLL

luvleelife4eva

ReadingForHours

Trickyfelineq13

* * *

Wow. That's a lot. Heh. Hope I don't disappoint y'all with this next chapter!

* * *

Reviews For Broken Pieces (Yeah, believe it or not people still review that):

Guest: Awwweee, I'm sorry! My sister wanted to cry when she read it and I sat there like, "Uh, yeah, ok. The Queen of Ice and Shadows and

Heartlessness (nickname I received from my friends) is unaffected by this."

Amahlia: Thanks!

Fahiru: Thanks! I was bored out of my mind when I wrote that part, and I just wanted to get it allllll over with. And I don't mind short reviews at all.

* * *

Reviews For Broken Memories:

sheryls312: *imitating Sebastian Michaelis* Why, thank you. And I have a teacher like that, too. But he's a big butthole most of the time. -.-

wolfgirl336699: I'll update as often as I can! (Which should be around every weekend... school takes up too much time teaching me things I already

know.)

Pandalen12: Thank you! And I have seen it. In fact, it's probably the most played song on my phone. It's definitely my favorite among the two (seeing

as it's not as sad as Servant).

Volkvoi: Awwe, thank you! Your review made my day better! And I would seriously love it if you helped proofread!

Amahlia: Haha ok.

Fahiru: Yeah, Jake'll be pretty important. And how did you guess about the jealousy thing? Also, you're not the only one who's a sucker for

student/teacher stories. Another reason why I love Vampire Academy so much. And Myles and Beckett noticed she wasn't there, but Arty's parents told

them to keep it secret. Alex _was_ mean towards Cecilia, but you've yet to see why she hates her so much.

* * *

**_CONTEST!_**Ok, so I've decided I wanna do a little contest. I'm gonna post the lyrics like always, but I want you guys to review and tell me who it's by

and what it's called (yes, this is a way for me to get more reviews *feels no shame*)! The prize will be... whatever you want, I guess. If you want me to

draw you a pic of Arty wearing a dress and post it on deviantart, I will. If you want me to write a lemon (not a good one, though. I suck at lemons) in

it's **_own little story thing_**, then I will-but with much regret. First to get it right wins!

* * *

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Artemis Fowl. Though, if I did, heh... things would be different. Very different.

* * *

_"He has forgotten me. He remembers nothing of our love. But I will still protect him. And I will never forget."_

* * *

Alex:

_When I lay my head down_

_to go to sleep at night._

_My dreams consist of things_

_that'll make you wanna hide._

_Don't let me in ya your tower._

_Show me your magic powers!_

_***Guess Who It Is!***_

I skipped happily to the principal's office, whistling a little tune.

The principal and I got along pretty well. I visited him enough to get on a first name basis-but only when it's just the two of us talking. Even the

teachers aren't allowed to call him Carl.

I opened his door and plopped down in my favorite seat. I leaned forward and stealthily plucked a donut from his desk.

I was just taking a bite when he walked in, Butler following after.

I froze with my donut in the air. "Buh-ler?" I asked, my voice muffled since my mouth was hanging wide open.

His eyes widened upon seeing me. "Alex?" he asked, walking over to me.

I stuffed the donut in my mouth and sat up as he took the seat next to mine.

He rolled his eyes at my unladylikeness. "Yep. Definitely Alex."

I smiled. "I shoulda figured you'd be here, too, since Arty's here."

His eyebrows shot up. "I'm assuming Artemis is one of your teachers."

I smiled. "Yeah, he's the one that kicked me out."

Carl sighed before Butler could say anything.

I looked at him. "Whassup, Carl? How've you been? I haven't been here in a while."

He ignored my attempts at conversation and got right to the point. "What'd you do this time?"

I pursed my lips. "Cecilia was being a retard, and I laughed about it."

Carl hung his head. "Alex, you of all people should understand the effects of bullying," he said quietly.

I winced. Of course I did. I lost my best friend to it.

I shook my head. "This wasn't bullying. She didn't even realize I was laughing at her."

He ran a hand over his bald head. "I know, but what have we talked about when it comes to Miss Cecilia?"

I snorted. "Actually, _you_ talked about how I shouldn't sink to her level, whilst _I_ played with that stress ball you have."

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but Butler cut him off.

"You're having problems with this girl?" he asked, a dangerous glint in his blue eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah, but nothing serious enough for you to injure her."

Butler scowled. "So, what's going on?"

I puffed my cheeks out and leaned back. "Well," I said, my head lolling around, "she likes to make fun of the fact that my parents and my best friend are

dead. She likes to make fun of Marcus. She's a bimbo. She talks smack about Matt, and..." I trailed off, not wanting to bring up the rest.

But Butler was persistent. "And?" he prompted.

I sighed and chewed on one of my fingernails.

"And she likes to talk about my scars," I said quietly.

Butler's face hardened. "Are you sure you don't want me to handle this?" he asked, then added, quiet enough so only the two of us heard, "I'm sure

Artemis wouldn't like someone saying those things about the girl he loves."

I shook my head and replied, equally quiet, "He doesn't love me anymore."

Butler smiled sympathetically. "Just because he forgot doesn't mean he stopped feeling that way. He's been having dreams about you."

I smirked. "Oh? What kinda dreams?"

He rolled his eyes. "He just tells me he dreamed of your eyes."

I closed the eyes in question._ Well, at least he hasn't completely forgotten me._

Before I could react (which would be smacking him in the head), Butler grabbed me in a huge bear hug.

He usually wasn't the type to hug, so I decided to go with it. Not everybody gets Butler Hugs.

He pulled away and stood up. "Well, I must continue searching the grounds."

I grinned and stood, too. "Yeah, ok. Bye, Butler."

He smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Miss Elizabeth."

He patted me on the head and left the office.

* * *

Carl sent me back after a really long lecture.

I opened the classroom door and hummed happily all the way to my seat.

Everyone else appeared to be doing a little getting-to-know-you worksheet that Artemis would probably throw away before reading.

Speaking of the devil, he was at the desk in the back of the room reading.

Upon my entry, he looked up from his book.

"Miss Alex," he said, his voice amused, "why are you in such a happy mood?"

I held back the rushing emotions that over-took me when Arty said my name and sat down at my desk.

I swiveled around on my stool and grinned at him.

"Carl lemme have some donuts," I informed him. No one found that as shocking, since the principal and I were like old friends.

He raised an eyebrow. "_'Carl_?'"

I nodded slowly and enunciated, "Yeaaah, y'know, the principal?"

He frowned, not appreciating being treated like an idiot.

"Miss Alex," he said severely, "you will not speak to _anyone_ that way in this classroom."

I sighed. "Yes, sir, your royal highness, sir."

He pursed his lips and put his book down. "Miss Alex," he warned, "_drop_ the attitude."

I nodded. "Yes, sir, Mr. Fowl. I'm sorry," I muttered then added, "It's that time of the month, sir. I'm angry at everybody."

He blushed while most of the boys in the class broke into coughing fits.

I turned away and smirked. No matter what, seeing Artemis Fowl blush like that and knowing I'm the one who caused it will always give me pride.

* * *

After school, I drove Jake home and changed into my waitress uniform-which consisted of black slacks, a white dress shirt with a black vest, a red tie,

and comfortable black flats.

I put my hair up in a simple ponytail and rushed down the stairs.

I hopped in the car and reached in the back seat, grabbing my apron and little waitress-pad-thingy.

I set them in the front seat and drove off to the little restaurant I worked at.

I parked in the front, examining it. It was a cute building, with a huge sign on the front that said 'Amy's'.

The owner, Amy, was a cheery woman who always had a bright smile and a joke to tell when you walked in the door. Though she in her early thirties,

she acted like a little girl most of the time. She was a pretty red-haired lady with sparkling blue eyes. She was short-about a head shorter than myself.

She was recently divorced and had full custody over her two year old son.

I tied my apron on and skipped to the door, humming under my breath.

As soon as I opened the door, cinnamon and other smells whooshed around me. The tinkling of bells signaled my arrival.

A flash of red attacked me. I stumbled and tried to keep my balance, but failed.

I toppled over, Amy's arms still tangled around my neck. She was bawling, tears and snot streaming down her face.

"Amy, what's wrong?" I asked, hugging the older woman who reminded me so much of little Liza.

She stopped crying and wiped her eyes. It took her a while, but she managed to say, around hiccups, "I-_hic_-didn't think you-_hic_-were going to-_hic_-show

up."

I smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "It's ok," I soothed. "I showed up, didn't I?"

She beamed at me. "Yeah, you did!"

She jumped off of me and rushed around, wiping up tables and fixing chairs.

"C'mon!" she called. "We've opened and customers will be here soon!"

I rolled my eyes and helped her.

* * *

I walked around the now-packed restaurant, taking orders and bringing trays of food.

Amy's was always busy. The other waitresses never complained, though, because of the awesome tips we received.

As the sun went down, less and less people arrived. Eventually, we were left with only a few empty tables.

I was at the register, ringing someone up, when I heard the bell ding.

"Just a minute and I'll be with you!" I called.

After I gave the lady her receipt and told her to have a nice day, I looked up to see Butler and Artemis sitting at one of the tables, calmly waiting on

someone to take their order.

My heart throbbed at the sight of Artemis. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself it wasn't true, I would always love him. He was my first love.

I sighed and put on my big girl face.

I walked over to them and smiled happily.

"Hello," I greeted, ignoring Artemis completely and instead looking at Butler. "How may I help you?"

"Oh," I heard Artemis say. "_You_ work here?"

My eyes narrowed. Was that _disgust_ I heard in his voice?

I turned to him, a fake smile plastered on my lips.

"Yes," I answered, "I do, in fact, work here? Is that a problem?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Of course not," he answered, a fake smile on his face, too.

Hurt coursed through me. This was the boy I had fallen in love with?! This-this complete asshole?!

Well, fine. If he was going to play like that, then he's gonna find out just how much of a bitch I can really be.

I leaned forward with my hands on the table and got close enough to whisper in his ear.

"At school, you may have a say over how I act," I hissed, "but this is _my_ job and you will _not_ put me down. If you want me to be good in your class and

follow your rules, you will remember that trust and respect are two things you must _earn_, Rich Boy."

I pulled away from the stunned boy and gave a bright smile. "So," I continued in a much happier voice, "Is there anything I can get you?"

Artemis just shook his head numbly, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

* * *

I know, I know. *sigh* But I have a thing for romance stories that start of with the two main characters hating each other, and, since I didn't do it in

the last one, I thought: Well, why not this one? Alex is gonna have to make him fall for her again, and Arty seems like the type to hold high regards for

those who actually have the guts to stand up to him.

**_And don't forget the contest!_**(*~is hoping this will get me more reviews~*)

Review and you will receive Butler Hugs! And Artemis Kisses!


	4. Chapter 4 Hide & Seek

**_CONTEST WINNER!_**_Hitthefloorrunning_ guessed the song! And they want me to draw... Arty in a dress! So, I will let y'all know when I have a link for it in

my profile. I'll keep doing the little contest thingy for a while.

* * *

Reviews For Broken Memories:

Pandalen12: Eep! Thank you so much! And I do, indeed, have a DArt under the same name.

sheryls312: Awe, thanks! I gotta say, those parts are among my favorite to write.

Hitthefloorrunning: Congrats!

* * *

Reviews For Broken Pieces:

BookWormy: Ohmigawsh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that would happen! Urg, I feel terrible now... Anyways, next time (if there is a next time) I will

warn you. I promise!

* * *

And this chapter's gonna be short. Also, I won't be updating for a while. I'll be at my mom's in Louisiana for the weekend...sadly... *sigh* But, I'll see if

they'll allow me to bring the laptop... I sure hope so.

* * *

**_Also IMPORTANT_**: Since I can't find any songs on familiar strangers, I'll be adding in pieces from poems I found for Arty's POV.

* * *

Artemis:

_Entrancing and alluring eyes, that air of mystery._

_Is it something new, or pulled from my history?_

_Familiar Stranger- KaienSamurai_

I went through my usual routine of dressing for the school day. I put on a simple suit and combed back my hair, pausing as I passed by the mirror.

I leaned forward and examined my face for any blemishes. I wouldn't want to show up and have Alex see me with them.

I scowled. Why did I care what she thought? She was a student and a sassy one at that. I'm her teacher. Our relationship should be nothing more than

that.

But.

But I felt, somewhere deep down, that there was something more. But it all felt far away, like a dream. She was a familiar stranger, and I was going to

find out why.

* * *

I walked into the classroom and went directly to the board. I wrote down the pages their assignments were on and walked back to my desk. I sat

down and opened up a book.

I heard giggling and glanced up to see Cecilia talking with another girl next to her. They would whisper and point to Alex, who was doing her work

quietly.

I scowled and watched as they dissolved into a fit of laughter.

I heard one whisper, loud enough so everyone heard, "Y'know why her gay friend killed himself, right?"

The other giggled and said, "Nah uh. Why?"

The first one whispered back, "Because, aside from being gay, he hated that they were friends. He was ashamed of her."

They laughed as the girl next to Alex looked up sharply and glared at them.

Alex, however, appeared to be crying. Her shoulders were shaking and her grip on the pencil had managed to snap it in half.

At the crack the pencil made, everyone immediately stopped talking and working and looked up to watch Alex.

For a second, I feared she would get up and punch the girl. But she just sat there, quietly crying.

I stood and walked over to the girls first. Standing in front of their desk, I said, "Go to the office._ Immediately._"

The girls, frightened by my tone, stood and walked out of the room.

With the class watching, I walked over to Alex and said, under my breath, "In the hallway. Now."

She nodded and stood, her hair hiding her face.

I followed her out to the hallway. As soon as the door closed behind us, she collapsed to the floor and buried her face into her hands, sobbing.

I kneeled down beside her awkwardly and put my hand on her shoulder, trying to ignore the tingles sent down my spine. "Listen," I murmured. "If you

want, I'll allow you to call someone to come get you, but I won't let you drive home. It'd be too dangerous while you're in this state."

She shook her head and looked up. Her eyes were red-rimmed and streaks ran along her cheeks.

Unconsciously, my hand lifted and wiped away her tears.

Her eyes widened and shone with hope.

I scowled at my hand. I didn't really mean to do that.

I buried it in the back of my mind for later.

"Would you like a pass?" I asked, dropping my hand.

She wiped her face with the back of her hand. "No. I'm gonna stay. I won't let them see how much they affect me."

I nodded. "Of course. But, just remember, no matter how much it hurts, don't sink down to their level. You're better than that."

She nodded and stared at her hands resting in her lap. "Mr. Fowl," she whispered, "may I ask you a question?"

I nodded. "Yes, of course," I answered automatically.

Still staring at her hands, she asked quietly, "Have you ever been in love?"

I blinked, shocked by the question. "Um, no," I answered. "I haven't."

She nodded again and, for some unknown reason, I felt guilty.

Almost like I lied to her.

* * *

Classes went by slowly. We continued on with switching like usual.

During lunch break, however, Alex had walked in the classroom.

I looked up from my book and scowled. She walked to a small closet next to my desk that hid supplies in it and quietly slid in.

"Miss Alex," I called. "What are you doing?"

She opened the door a crack, a grin splitting her face. "I'm hiding," she whispered. "Don't let Daniel know I'm in here, 'kay?"

I raised an eyebrow and pursed my lips. "Fine," I consented.

She squealed happily and closed the door as I returned to my book.

Not even two minutes later, a boy rushed through the door, his hair disheveled and his breathing heavy.

"Ah, excuse me, Mr. Fowl," he said, "but have you seen my friend, Alex?"

I sighed. "No, I have not," I lied smoothly, and everything would've gone perfect if it hadn't been for the giggle that came from the closet.

The boy-Daniel-rushed forward and flung the doors open, revealing the kneeling Alex staring up at him with wide eyes.

He smirked. "Y'know, Alex, I think I like the sight of you on your knees like that."

She scoffed and stood. "Well, you better have it imprinted in your brain, babe, 'cause you'll never see it again."

He grinned and lifted her over his shoulder. "Bye, Mr. Fowl. Thanks for helping me find her."

I nodded at him as he carried her out of the room, her beating on his back and squealing the whole time.

I frowned as an unknown feeling consumed me. It almost felt like... jealousy.

Why was I jealous?

* * *

I know it isn't much, but I needed to add something and I've hit a writer's block. **_UGH. MOVE YOU DAMNED BLOCK!_**

Anyways, this is is for a while. Bleh. Maybe when I come back I'll know what to write. *hopeful*

~R&R MY LOVELIES~


	5. Chapter 5 Paintings and Groves

YAY! I didn't have to go visit Mom! I really love my mummy 'nd all, but... er, her boyfriend's a douche. I hate visiting when _he's_ there. Anyways, more

updates! Yup! My goal is to add at least three more chapters before Wednesday.

And remember the contest on Alex's chapters!

* * *

Reviews:

Pandalen12: Ugh, I'm sorry for confusing you! Alex _did_ turn 18 on Halloween and Arty was already 18. This story's taking place about the same time the

last one started. I didn't plan on having a sequel, so I messed up with the age thing. Sorry, again! And thanks for putting me on watch on DArt! That

was nice of you! When I have more time, I'll check out your art!

sheryls312: Haha I'm sorry it was short! I wrote it pretty late last night 'cause I though I wouldn't be able to update in a while! I really will try to make

longer chapters! And Cecilia is the OC I hate most. -_- Seriously. I didn't even hate Erica the way I hate her.

Amahlia: Mmhmm. He _wants_ her. :)

* * *

_"He has forgotten me. He remembers nothing of our love. But I will still protect him. And I will never forget."_

* * *

Alex:

_Another head hangs lowly, _

_Child is slowly taken. _

_And the violence caused such silence, _

_Who are we mistaken? _

**_Guess!_**

I opened the door to the house and slid down it. Emily and Nathan were out on their date night and Jake was playing video games upstairs with his

friend.

Since I had to work late last night and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow, I didn't really have time to cope with Artemis _being. My. Teacher._

With a sigh, I hauled my lazy ass up and trudged into the kitchen for a nice container of Ben & Jerry's.

After grabbing the amazing ice-cream, I walked up the stairs, pausing to knock on Jake's door.

"C'min!" Jake called.

I opened the door and poked my head in. Jake was sitting on his bed with a game controller in his hand. His friend wasn't in there, so I assumed he

went to the bathroom. "May I join you for a few moments?"

Jake looked up from his paused video game with a scowl. "Yeah. Why?"

I shrugged and slid all the way in. Closing the door behind me, I said, "I really don't feel like being alone."

He nodded and his friend walked out the bathroom.

Even though Jake was gonna be a hottie when he was older, he was still a nerd. As were his friends. This specific little friend was a thin, blonde and

freckled boy. He had big, owl glasses and a shy smile. Jake said his crush on me was huge, which wasn't too difficult to believe since he was always

blushing and stuttering when he was around me.

"Heya, Thomas," I said happily, plopping down on Jake's bed and shoving a spoonful on Moose Tracks in my mouth. "Howya doin'?"

He blushed and stuttered, "O-oh, he-hey, Alex. I-I've been go-good. Y-You?"

I smiled. "I've been better, but thanks for askin'."

He nodded and sat down on the floor, picking up the game controller. The two boys returned to their game, occasionally asking me questions.

"So, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Well," I began, "y'know that boy I was with? Artemis?"

He scowled. "The dude who broke your heart? Yeah, I know that dick."

I slapped him lightly on the back of his head. "No swearing," I said. "But, yeah, him."

"Well, what about him?" Jake asked, shooting an alien down on the TV.

I puffed my cheeks out. "He's going to my school now," I muttered, leaving out that he was actually_ teaching_ at my school now.

The game paused and both boys turned to gawk at me.

"Hey," I said angrily, "you told Thomas about Artemis?!"

Jake shrugged. "We're best friends. We don't keep secrets. Anyways," he continued, "he moved all the from _Ireland_ just to go here?"

I scowled at my hands. "Actually," I muttered, "he has amnesia. He hit his head or something and doesn't remember me."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Well, damn, that's quite the coinky-dink. Maybe you guys were meant to be or something," he said. His words seemed nice,

but his tone was dark. "But, remember. He was a total douche-bag. He doesn't deserve you."

I laughed. "Oh? Then who does, Jake? Thomas?"

Thomas flushed and stared with wide-eyes.

I laughed and patted his head. "I was only joking, Tommy. There are many amazing girls your own age."

He looked down, disappointed.

I laughed again and stood up. "Well," I said with a stretch, "I'ma go lock myself in my bathroom and cry."

Jake nodded and resumed his game.

I walked to my room, feeling slightly better. I curled up on my bed and allowed myself to finally cry over what had happened.

Why was this happening?

* * *

The next day at school, I sat on my desk next to Andy, giggling over something Daniel had said.

Artemis walked in the room and wrote the assignment on the board again. Before going back to his desk, though, he shot a glare at Daniel.

I scowled. What the hell was that about?

As he passed by me, he said, "Miss Alex, do remove yourself from that desk."

I nodded and slid off, plopping on my stool. "Did you see that?" I whispered to Andy.

She nodded and whispered back, "What? That Evil Death Stare he had going on? Who _didn't_ miss it?"

I shrugged it off. "Oh, well," I whispered.

She shrugged back and began working on what we were supposed to do.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Once my classes was over, I changed into a pair of old, paint-stained jeans and the same Hollywood Undead t-

shirt I wore the day Artemis and I had Bonded.

The shirt brought back so many memories and was among the only items I actually allowed myself to keep after I left Artemis. Most nights I would curl

up with it in my hands and cry over it.

I stared at the blank wall in front of me with my paintbrush in my hand.

I plugged headphones in my ears and began to paint.

After a while, I started singing along to The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the Disco.

_"Whoa-oh-oh-oh! Mona Lisa!"_ I sang happily.

After about four hours, I had finished with the first person-Marcus. He was going to be in the center of the picture with the others around him.

In the picture I had modeled it after, Marcus was sitting on a bench in a park, a huge, carefree smile on his face. He didn't know I had taken the picture

until afterwards.

I stared at him, a small smile on my lips. I missed him so much. Seeing him happy like he used to be brought tears to my eyes.

I sat on the floor across from the painting, curling my knees to my chest. I took my headphones out and placed them next to me.

I felt longing and sadness stir in my chest for my friend.

The memory of that day was still clear.

* * *

~Flashback~

* * *

Marcus and I were celebrating his 15th birthday at the park with his family.

We wandered off and down a trail that led to a beautiful grove with a wire bench in the center of it.

"So beautiful," Marcus murmured, walking around. Occasionally, the sun would shine through the trees and catch on his chestnut hair.

I shrugged and walked with him. "Eh, it's ok," I said.

He scowled at me. "_Ok?_ It is not simply '_ok_'. It's gorgeous and magical."

I shrugged again. "Meh. I've seen better."

He snorted. "Whatever, Ally Kitty. I think you need to learn the proper way to appreciate nature."

I laughed and he gave me a slight push. I tried to push him back, but he danced out of the way.

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued walking around. Marc walked over to the bench and sat down, pulling his knee up to his chest. A look of

wonder shown on his face as he stared up at the trees.

Unable to resist it, I took out the camera I got for my photography phase I went through. I snapped a quick picture and stared at it, marveling at how it

almost captured the moment perfectly.

I walked over to him and sat beside him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Marcus," I murmured.

He laughed. "C'mon, Alex. By now, you should know I don't swing that way."

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him. "I don't mean like that, you douche. I meant, I love you like I love Matt."

He frowned. "But you hate Matt."

I sighed loudly. "Let me rephrase that," I growled. "I love you like a brother."

He looked at me with a grin. "I love you, too, Ally Cat."

I smiled back and curled up closer to him.

Ever since then, I had always felt the most comfortable in a grove.

* * *

~End of Flashback~

* * *

Tears streamed down my cheeks.

I missed Marcus so much it hurt. He was taken away from me too early.

I buried my face in my knees and sobbed.

_I hope nobody finds me like this._

* * *

Sorry it was short. I just wanna get these next few chapters outta the way.


	6. Chapter 6 Nicknames & SlipUps

So, JHO14 won the last contest. I have yet to figure out the prize. Anyways,

Reviews:

**Guest:** Lol, I actually have a plan for him getting his memory back.

**Pandalen12**: 1: Lol. I appreciate the enthusiasm. 2: Your welcome! 3: Thank you! 4: You were very correct. :) And 5: I did look and I loved what I saw!

You're really good!

**Fahiru:** So many reviews. I have to section them off. :)

_Chapter 3:_ I know right! All the more reason to bribe people with them. And I have a friend who's buddies with the principal and they actually have

donut parties and I'm sitting there like: "What about me?! You're my friend! I deserve donuts!" And thank you! I love Butler, too! He's among my

favorites to write. And the way Alex reacts shows that she _isn't_ perfect and is actually far from it. And, well, y'know how every girl changed a bit after a

break-up? Well, Alex became a bitch. She'll go back to being her usual self, though. And I hadn't heard of FIF until you mentioned them. I checked out a

few of their songs and I like 'em. And, as long you're reviewing, I'm fine!

_Chapter 4:_ lol that review made me grin.

_Chapter 5:_ Go ahead! I really don't mind PM's!

**JHO14:** Yup! Just lemme know whatcha want! And I love it, too.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. If I did, he and I would have gotten married and had genius kids.

* * *

So, I added lyrics to this one! Guess!

* * *

_"He has forgotten me. He remembers nothing of our love. But I will still protect him. And I will never forget."_

* * *

Artemis:

_She was the one thing I believed,_

_That I needed to hold me._

_Still I can smell her, hear her breathe,_

_Feel her body beside me._

_Guess!_

I had accidentally left a few papers I needed to grade at the school.

I had Butler drive me back and I quickly walked to the classroom.

I paused just as I was about to walked around the corner and listened. There was a soft sound, almost like sobbing.

I peered forward and saw Alex sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees in a way that seemed so familiar to me.

I pursed my lips and figured there wouldn't be any harm done if I ask her what's wrong.

With a sigh, I marched forward.

She looked up and scowled at me as I walked over to her and sat beside her.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

I shrugged. "I want to know what's wrong."

She looked suspicious, but answered anyways. "Well, it's really nothing new. Just remembering my friend," she said softly, then shrugged before

adding, "Happens all the time."

I nodded and stared at the painting she did on the wall. It was truly amazing the way she caught the light and made it look so realistic.

"Your brush strokes are somewhat sloppy," I said automatically, "and the colors aren't mixed well."

She snorted. "I'm so sorry the king is not happy. Next time, I'll be sure to do everything perfectly."

I smiled. "Good. The king is only pleased with perfection."

She outright laughed and leaned her head on my shoulder. "A thousand thank you's, Artemis Fowl," she said quietly.

I nodded. "And a million you're welcomes, Ally Cat," I answered without thinking.

She looked up at me. "How'd you know he called me that?" she asked, her eyes a mixture of feelings.

I scowled. "Who called you what?"

She shook her head and looked away. "Marcus was the only one who called me Ally Cat."

"I'm sorry if it offended you in some way," I said, not meeting her eyes. "Besides, it did cross that teacher/student boundary."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You should hear the nicknames Carl and I call each other."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what are these nicknames?"

She laughed again. "Well, Carl is the Ultimate Pimp Daddy 'cause I told him the first day I was sent to the office-which was also the first day of school-

that he reminded me of a pimp, and I'm 'That One Student.'"

I scowled again. "How'd you get that?"

"Well," she began, "Carl said that every principal always has 'that one student' who visits them every day, and I am that student for him."

I snorted. "Why do you keep getting in trouble?"

"Because I keep getting caught," she muttered and I laughed.

"Ok," I said. "Let me rephrase that. What is it you do that keeps getting you in trouble? And don't say 'getting caught,'" I added before she could.

She grinned. "Ah, you know me already. Anyways, the first thing I did was put a sign on the restroom doors saying 'out of order.'"

I rolled my eyes. "Why in the world would you do that?"

"Don't judge, Mud Boy!" she said, lightly hitting me on the arm.

"What'd you call me?" I asked.

She froze. "I, er, I didn't call you anything," she lied, her eyes darting around guitily.

I was about to open my mouth and reply when she suddenly jumped up and exclaimed, "Oh, shit! Is that the time? Well, I gotta go."

I watched her rush away, her things in her hands.

"Bye, Mr. Fowl!" she called as she ran off.

* * *

Short chapter but it's 2:30 in the morning and I can't sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 New Student

Not sure if anyone noticed, but I changed the summary 'cause I had this super awesome idea and the plot kinda took a twist and

now... *sigh* It's confusing. Anyways, on to the good stuff:

* * *

Reviews:

Luvleelife4eva: I update as soon as I can!

wolfgirl336699: Thanks!

Pandalen12: Welcome! And you're not bothering me! I love reviews!

Amahlia: I know! And I couldn't! I was soooo restless!

Fahiru: No problem! And thanks! Dialogue's my favorite thing to write!

* * *

Disclaimer:

Alex: Ohgawsh, things are getting strange.

Me: Oh, you just wait. Things are going to be getting stranger soon.

Alex: Awww... will I have any more emo moments? I sure hope not.

Me: Mmmm... I dunno yet.

Alex: Ugh. Anyways, artisticadri1999 does not own Artemis Fowl. If she did, I would not be on OC, but would be an actual character in the story. And

Holly and Trouble would be together. And Root would still be alive.

* * *

_"He has forgotten me. He remembers nothing of our love. But I will still protect him. And I will never forget."_

* * *

Alex:

_I sit alone and watch the clock_

_Trying to collect my thoughts_

_All I think about is you_

_And so I cry myself to sleep_

_And hope the devil I don't meet_

_In the dreams that I live through_

**_GUESS!_**

The next day, I smiled at the costumer in front of me, handing them their food.

Amy's was busy that day and I knew I'd have at least thirty dollars in tips.

Humming happily to myself, I went from table to table, taking orders and bringing food.

I heard the ding of the bell and trilled from under the counter, "Hold up a second, please!"

I stood, my hair slightly messy from the search for my special pen.

"How may I help yo-" I cut off, coming face to face with Artemis.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Fowl," I greeted with an awkward smile. "How are things?"

He sighed. "Could be better. Miss Alex," he added quieter, leaning forward, "may I please speak with you alone?"

I mentally scowled. _Ah, shit. He's gonna confront me about the Mud Boy thing._

On the outside, I smiled and chirped, "Sure thing!"

We walked to a room in the back and he closed the door behind us.

I sat down on a table and swung my legs back and forth. "So, um, sir," I began hesitantly, "what's this about? Are my grades

dropping?"

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair-a tell-tale sign of his nervousness.

"No," he said. "You're grades are fine. Amazing, actually. You're at the top of your class."

I nodded. _The perks of being psychic, baby._

"But," he took a deep breath and let it out in a rush, "do I know you from somewhere?"

I blinked. Hope, love, and many other mixed feelings coursed through me. Could he remember? Was Jake right? Are we meant to be?

But, from the way he seemed so confused, I could tell he didn't. I was only a glimpse of familiarity now and then.

I sighed and shook my head. "Aside from school, no, sir, you don't."

He scowled at me. "Are you _sure_ we haven't met before?"

I nodded, tears trying to spring forth. "Positive."

* * *

After work, I went home and went through my usual routine of eating, cleaning, and showering.

I laid back on my bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to Rise and Shine by Blood on the Dance Floor.

Jake poked his head in the door and called, "Can I chill with you for a while? Mom and Dad are fighting again."

I nodded and patted the space on the bed beside me. "Sure thing, kiddo."

He sighed and laid down beside me. "Hey, Ally, can I ask you something?"

I smiled. "Yeah, go ahead, sugar babe."

He grinned for a moment, but it was gone quickly. "Do you think Mom and Dad are gonna get a divorce?"

I sighed. "I dunno, Jakey. It seems like."

He sighed, too. "I thought so. They've fought so much lately."

I nodded. I heard a knock on the door and Liza poked her head in the door.

"Aunt Awwy?" she called.

I stood and rushed over to her, lifting her into my arms. "Hey, Liza," I murmured.

She sniffled and buried her face in my shoulder, squalling.

I motioned for Jake to follow me and locked us all in the bathroom.

We sat down in the tub, huddled together and listening to Emily and Nathan fight.

"Why do you care?!" I heard Emily scream. "God knows the only thing that's been on your mind the last few days is banging that

woman!"

"What woman?!" Nathan yelled back. "There is _no one else_, Emily! Dammit!"

They continued screaming and I heard Emily yell, "Then get the fuck out, Nathan! Leave and don't return! This is _it_! I want a fucking

divorce!"

I winced and looked down at poor Jake.

I set my chin on his head and whispered, "It's ok, buddy. You'll always have me."

He nodded, tears running down his chin.

"Fine!" Nathan replied. "I'm leaving!"

And, with that, the door slammed shut.

Liza stopped crying and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Is Daddy coming back, Aunt Alex?" she whispered.

Not wanting to lie, I pulled them both close and said, "I dunno, sweetie."

I closed my eyes and let a tear fall. "I don't know."

* * *

After a few minutes, Jake and Liza fell asleep.

I quietly stepped away from the tub and inched out of the bathroom.

I walked downstairs to find Emily sitting on the couch with her face in her hands, sobbing.

I silently sat beside her and pulled her into a giant hug.

"He wasn't screwing that woman," I whispered once her sobs went quiet.

She stared up at me. "How do you know?"

I grinned and kissed her forehead. "Because, Big Sister, he really loves you. You should see his aura when he's around you."

She scowled. "So you can see auras, too?"

I smiled kindly. "Only if they're really strong."

She closed her eyes and leaned on my shoulder. "I really messed up, didn't I?" she asked.

I stroked her hair soothingly. "Maybe, but you don't know until you try to fix it."

We were silent a few more seconds before I said, "Wow. That was deep."

She laughed. "I'll go talk to him."

I smiled and stood up, pulling her with me. I grabbed the keys off the coffee table and put them in her hand.

"Better now than later," I said, pushing her towards the door.

She opened her mouth to protest as I practically threw her on the porch, but I cut her off with, "Go! I'll make sure they get baths!"

She smiled at me. "Thank you, Elly!" she called.

A small smile graced my lips as I watched her drive away.

When the hell did I become an expert in relationships?

* * *

I woke up and got dressed that morning in a black t-shirt with 'UNDEAD REVOLUTION' printed across it and a pair of black skinny jeans.

I slipped on my boots and hurriedly straightened my hair, scowling at the split ends.

I brushed my teeth, put on deodorant, and all that good stuff.

Grabbing my bag, I inched out of my room and over to Emily's.

I went to sleep before she came back, so I had no idea if she found Nathan.

Sure enough, the two of them were lying in the bed in their night-clothes, sleeping with their arms wrapped around each other.

I smiled and walked to Jake's room.

I poked my head in his door to see him putting on his uniform shirt.

"Aurgh!" he yelled when he saw me. "What the hell, Aunt Alex?! Knock before entering!"

I smirked. "Whatever, boy. I'ma psychic. That crap doesn't matter to me."

"Good point," he noted.

"Guess what?" I said in a top-secret whisper.

"What?" he asked, slipping on his shoes.

"Emmy and Nate are back together."

He looked up. "Really?"

I nodded and chirped, "Yup. They're sleepin' in the same bed and everything."

He grinned. "Good. I didn't want them to separate."

I smiled. "Me neither. Now, come on," I added, turning around. "We don't wanna be late!"

I dropped off Jake and parked in the lot at school, taking a deep breath to prepare myself.

Seeing Artemis was like a jab in the heart, but at least I got to see him. I'll take what I can receive and be grateful.

I hurried to class and took a seat at my stool, waiting for Andy to show up.

Instead, a blonde boy took her seat.

He was handsome, with blonde-gold, wavy hair that just brushed his eyebrows and curled around the back of his neck. He had

sparkling light green eyes and an easy-going grin.

"Hello," he said, flashing me a grin that probably made other girls swoon. It only made me raise an eyebrow. "I'm Caine, the new

student."

I smiled. "Heya, Caine. Not to be rude, but you're sitting in my friend's seat," I added, pointing to the stool his butt was resting upon.

He scowled. "Really? There's no other seats open next to a pretty lady, so I really don't wanna lose this one."

Not wanting to appear mean, I cocked my head to the side and suggested, "Ask Mr. Fowl. He may let you sit here."

His face lit up with a grin and he rushed to Arty's desk.

Silently, I prayed Artemis would say no.

I saw him scowl and glance at me. He turned back to Caine and answer him.

Caine walked back, looking somewhat deflated.

I gave him fake hopeful eyes and asked, "Well?"

He shook his head. "Teacher said no. That someone was already sitting there."

I scowled and furrowed my eyebrow, feeling Artemis's eyes on me.

I smiled, my face beaming an idea. "Why don'tcha just sit with Danny? He's right in front of me and his partner had his schedule

changed."

He returned the look and took a seat on the stool in front of my desk, dragging it across the floor so he sat in front of me.

"So," he said, "I never learned your name."

I smiled and tilted my head to the side, making it obvious I was flirting with him. I had the pride of seeing jealousy flick across Arty's

face for a small moment.

"Alex," I answered happily.

He smirked. "Well, Alex," he said in a confidential whisper, "I think our teacher has the hots for you."

I blushed. "Wha-what makes you think that?"

His smirk widened into a grin. "I can tell. He's been giving me the Evil Eye ever since I sat next to you and he's always watching

when he thinks you're not looking."

My blush darkened, knowing Artemis could read lips and he was probably following our conversation.

"So," his grin turned mischievous, "whaddoya think of him?"

I spluttered. "_What?!_" I asked, my voice a little too loud. I lowered it and leaned forward. "Listen, Caine, Artemis is cute and all, but

relationships between teachers and students are_ forbidden_."

He rolled his eyes. "So? You guys could keep it secret."

I scoffed. "I am _not_ about to have this conversation with you. So, turn around and scoot over next to Danny, 'cause the bells gonna

ring."

As soon as I said it, the bell rang and a panting Andy rushed through the door and to her stool before it finished.

"Nice," I noted. "That was faster than last time."

She grinned and nodded, her blonde hair flying everywhere.

"_Who's he?_" she mouthed, pointing Caine.

"_New student,_" I replied.

She nodded and ran her eyes along his body, obviously liking what she saw.

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

Artemis walked to the front of the class and began talking about sciencey crap that I had no care for.

My mind had started to wander when I heard, _**(1)**__ "RELEASE THE KRAKEN!"_

I stiffened. Aw. Shit.

That was my phone. And that was Matt's ringtone.

And it was nasty. {AN: That means skip over the italic parts if ya don't wanna get mind-raped.}

_"All the girlies with the pretty little panties, turn around let me smack both them ass cheeks, throw your cups up if you'll get nasty! _

_Woah!_" I blushed and hunkered down as much as I could. Oh, this was embarrassing. _"Oh damn girl you're looking real fancy, girl come _

_on Deuces lap, I got free candy, throw your cups up, we gonna get nasty I know how to make you happy!"_

Laughter filled the classroom. Artemis pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side.

"Are you going to answer that, Miss Alex?" he asked patiently.

I shook my head and sat up straighter in the seat, looking him right in the eyes as I said, "No, sir. That's my brother, Matthew, sir. I

don't really wanna talk to him."

He sighed and motioned to my bag, which was sitting on the floor. "Miss Alex, please cut it off."

I nodded. "Yes sir."

I leaned down and put my phone on silent.

Since phones were allowed in school, he couldn't take it from me, thank alchemy.

"So, Miss Alex," Artemis began and I groaned internally. Here comes a speech.

But instead of lecturing me, he simply asked, "Where is your brother, if he's not in school?"

I smiled at him. "Well, he probably is in school, but the one he's going to allows them to take breaks to call parents and all."

He nodded. "What school is this?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Erm, it's in Ireland, sir."

He scowled and motioned in a way that said 'elaborate.'

I sighed, curiosity getting the best of me. Wondering if it would trigger any memories, I answered him.

"St. Bartelby's Academy for Young Adults," I said nervously.

I saw his eyes widen and he looked uncertain for a second, but he quickly replaced it with the usual teacher expression.

"I've heard of that school," he remarked and I rolled my eyes. Of course you have. "I also heard a young genius went there."

I smirked. "No, sir. My brother met this so-called 'genius' and said he was nothing more than a fake."

Artemis scowled and narrowed his eyes, causing my smirk to transform into a grin.

Caine cleared his throat and raised his hand.

Artemis nodded and made a motion with his hand telling him to go on.

Caine grinned. "So, can we get back to learning about science and stuff? I really like listening to you teach."

When Artemis turned around, Caine wrote a note and passed it to me.

_And I, so, like totally love looking at your butt,_ it read.

I giggled and tried to smother it with my hand, but Artemis heard and glared at me half a second longer before turning away.

Andy gave me a questioning look but I only shook my head, whispering, "I'll tell ya later."

* * *

**_(1)_** Let's Get It Crackin'- Deuce ft. Jeffree Star. I was joking around with my sister and I said something about Alex's phone going off in

class and that being the ringtone and she _begged_ me to add it, so _**THAT WAS FOR YOU, KRISTIN!**_

Sorry if this chapter was weird... but... I got caught up on tumblr, which is no

excuse, and have had writer's block and this was all I could think of. BUT THAT IS OK. Because I have reached an important part in the story! So, again,

sorry guys!


	8. Chapter 8 Date

Since I was at my gramma's again, I managed to get a few chapters written. R&R!

* * *

Reviews:

**Fahiru:** Artemis, razón por la que no es real (I hope that means what I think it does)?! Lol, thank you. And I may just mention

Hoenheim. :) And that ringtone seemed just so... Matthew to me. Also, that surfer dude's gonna be pretty important. But, if he didn't,

Arty's self-control would have been completely demolished by me. And I agree with you. I hate divorce and I was feeling pretty sad

when I wrote it.

**Pandalen12:** I'll just PM you the answers...

**1HandsomeFella:** THANK YOU! I loves all da ice cream I can receive! Though real ice cream is better...

* * *

Not many people are guessing the lyrics, so I figure I may as well point out... You guys can just copy, paste, and Google them... So,

yeah. Feel free to cheat. :)

* * *

This chapter's gonna be in Alex's POV because if it was in Arty's, then it would be boring.

* * *

_"He has forgotten me. He remembers nothing of our love. But I will still protect him. And I will never forget."_

* * *

Alex:

_These are my words_

_That I've never said before_

_I think I'm doing okay_

_And this is the smile _

_That I've never shown before_

_Somebody shake me 'cause I_

_I must be sleeping_

_Google Dis Bitch ^_

I lounged on the couch, pleased to have a lazy day.

I was watching _Vampire Diaries_ when my cell phone rang.

I shoved another handful of popcorn into my mouth and answered it with a muffled, "Hallo?"

"Ah, Alex!" a familiar voice exclaimed from the phone. "My beauty, my love! How I've missed your green eyes and your beautiful smile! I

only wish to cradle your lovely face in my hands and slowly kiss your soft, pink lips. I only wish to marry you and, on our honeymoon of

course, make sweet, sweet lo-"

"Who is this?" I cut in, not liking the direction this was taking.

"It's your one and only!" the guy exclaimed.

"Richard?" I asked suspiciously, saying the name of the guy who usually delivers the pizza to my house.

"Richard? No! It's Caine!" he said. "Who is this 'Richard' you speak of? I do not like him."

I laughed. "He's my pizza guy. You don't have to like him."

"Oh, good," Caine replied. "So, whatcha doin' this weekend? Got a party planned?"

I scoffed. "No. I'ma chill at the house. Play some video games with Jake and his friends."

"Jake? Who is this Jake? How old is he? How old are his friends? Do you find him attractive?"

I laughed, cutting off the rest of his sentences. "He's my thirteen-year old nephew."

"Good," he mumbled. "That's very good."

I grinned. "So, whaddoya have planned this weekend, Caine?"

He gave a tragic sigh. "Well, that's the thing. I _did_ have something planned. A ball, you could say. My parents were throwing it for a

business associate. I didn't have a date and I was wondering if you would come with me."

I frowned. A date? No. No, I wasn't ready for that yet.

But...

But Caine could help me get over Artemis.

"Fine," I sighed through the cellular phone. "When, where, and what time?"

"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up, and it'll be around seven," he replied happily. "Thank you, Alex!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're so very welcome, Caine."

"See ya tomorrow! And wear something nice!" he said before hanging up.

I stared at the phone and shook my head. _That boy..._

I stood and stretched. Cutting the TV off as I walked past, I headed up the stairs for Emily's room.

I gave a soft knock on the door and heard her yell, "C'mon in!"

I smiled and poked my head in to see her and Nathan sitting on the bed watching movies.

"Heya, guys!" I said happily. "Do y'all mind if I go on a date tomorrow?"

Emily's eyes widened. "Da-date?" she choked and Nathan laughed.

"Now, Emmy," he said, "why would it be so surprising? She's a beautiful young girl. She's bound to receive this type of attention."

I grinned. "Oh, it's nothing to do with that, Nathan," I said. "I just had a break-up recently and it hurt me pretty bad."

He nodded sympathetically and stroked Emily's blonde locks.

"Of course you can," she said softly, giving me a kind smile.

A happy grin lit up my face. "Thank you!" I yelled as I ran down the hallway towards my room.

Now, if only I had something to wear...

* * *

I searched through my closet, eventually finding the perfect dress. One I planned on wearing to the Christmas dance with Artemis. To

me, this was the perfect way to get over Artemis.

The day passed by fast and, before I knew it, I was in Emily's bathroom, towel-drying my hair from my shower and talking about how I

want my hair styled.

Jake glared at me from the bathroom door, his mouth set in an angry line.

"I still don't see why you have to go," he growled. "This guy's probably gonna try something with you, Aunt Ally."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "If he does, Jake, I'll let you beat him up."

He nodded, feeling much better.

I laughed then winced when I felt Emily come up behind me and yank a brush through my tangles.

"Careful with that!" I hissed. "I want to have actual hair to style, not frickin' wig!"

She laughed and eased up on the pulling. "Sorry, Alex. Your hair is just so _thick_."

"Yeah, I know," I muttered darkly.

Emmy shooed Jake out of the room and slid down the zipper on the bag over my dress.

She gasped. "Oh, Alex! It's so beautiful!"

I smiled sadly. "My friend, Juliet, gave it to me. She said she out-grew it and that I would look better in it."

Emily looked up and returned my smile. "She must've been a really good friend to give you this."

"Yeah, she was."

She carefully took it out of the bag and hung it up.

She sat me down at the vanity in her bathroom and began blow-drying my hair. While she did that, I painted my nails, lifting them to

the blow-dryer occasionally to make them dry faster.

When my hair was in soft, dry waves and my fingernails were a glittery silver, she made me turn around and started on my make-up.

I let her apply it and admired the way it looked in the mirror, knowing it'd end up awesome since Emily once had a job as a make-up

artist.

She smiled and lifted my chin, twisting it this way and that to get a good look. When she was happy with her work, she combed her

hands through my hair, pulling it above my head.

After all that was finished, I slid into my dress and gazed at my reflection.

The dress matched my nails. It was long and silver, clinging to my chest and hips then falling in a soft, silky, waterfall to my feet. When I

moved around, the light made it look like it was covered in diamonds.

My hair was done in a simple bun, with just a short, curled piece of it hanging down, emphasizing my cheekbones.

My make-up was done simply with a little bit of black eye-liner and mascara and glittery silver eyeshadow. Before I went down the

stairs, she applied a small amount of pink lip gloss.

I grinned and attempted to hug her but she pushed me away, claiming it would ruin all her good work.

I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs, seeing Jake and Nathan's eyes widen.

I gave a small curtsy as Jake exclaimed, "Wow, Aunt Alex! You look so pretty!"

"Thanks. Emily did all the work," I replied with a grin, waving my hands towards the woman in question.

She, also, gave a curtsy and said, "I did, didn't I?"

A knock sounded from the door and I looked up. I gave them all a pat on the shoulder-since I still couldn't hug them-and walked out the

door.

Caine gawked, his eyes raking over my body.

"You-you look stunning!" he complimented. "A snow-flake in the fall! A diamond surrounded by coal! Silver in a room filled with-"

"Ok," I cut in. "I get it, Caine. I look good. You don't look so bad yourself."

And he didn't. He was wearing a black tux with a white silk shirt and tie. His hair was brushed and shimmered under the porch light.

"Thank you, Miss Alex," he said with a grin, holding his arm out for me to take.

I accepted it and replied, "You're so very welcome," as he led me down the steps and over to his car.

I slid in and buckled up, somewhat wary of how good of a driver Caine was.

The blonde boy smirked and started the car, driving away from the house in a dangerous method that caused me to gasp and grip my

seat.

He laughed and sped down the road, breaking the speed limit.

"Slow down!" I hissed through gritted teeth. "You're gonna kill us!"

He grinned and rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not! My dad used to race. He taught me how to drive! Don't worry!"

I worried. I worried much.

I was going to die wearing uncomfortable heels.

* * *

We arrived in less then ten minutes.

I kicked open the car door and got out as fast as I could, bending over in case I had to throw up.

Caine laughed. "C'mon, Alex. It wasn't that bad, was it?"

I looked up and glared at him. "I told you to slow down!" I snarled.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, straightening me up from my crouch.

"I'm sorry, Alex," he whispered, taking both of my hands in his and meeting my eyes. "I won't do it again. The next time you say slow

down, I will."

I narrowed my eyes at the last part, hoping he meant driving me places and not...other things.

"Fine," I muttered. "Let's just get this over with."

He laughed and looped his arm through mine, pulling me along.

The event was taking place in huge building that looked like it housed balls back in Ye Olde Days.

I gawked, gazing at the roof with angels and clouds painted on it. There were three huge twinkling chandeliers with crystals hanging

off them.

Of course, what really caught my attention was the long table of food in the corner.

I gave it a longing look but didn't fight Caine as he took me farther _away_ from it and towards other people.

He introduced me to his parents, both blonde and extremely snotty looking.

Contrary to their appearance, they were very kind, complimenting me on my dress and asking how often they would see me around.

I replied with, "I'm not sure," just as Caine said, "As often as possible."

I rolled my eyes and grinned, not agreeing nor disagreeing.

Caine led me away from them and onto the dance floor.

I tried to run away but he kept me there.

"I can't dance!" I hissed, still attempting my escape.

"But _I_ can," he said, tightening his grip on my wrists.

I finally consented and allowed him to twirl me around the floor, sometimes dipping me low.

Giggling and tired, I let him drag me towards a door. He pushed it open and peeked inside. Obviously pleased with what he saw-or

didn't see- he pulled me in, closing the door behind me and not bothering to cut on the light.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

He laughed softly against my neck. "It's a supply closet. I know, I know," he added. "Not very romantic."

"Romantic?" I asked. "Why's it need to be romantic?"

He laughed again and I felt the wall press into my back as he suddenly pushed me forward.

"Why else?" he asked then kissed me.

He. Kissed. Me.

I understand this was a date and all, but no. You do not just _kiss_ the Alex. That does not happen.

I pushed him away. "What the hell, Caine?! What was _that_ for?"

In the dark, I couldn't see his expression so I just assumed he scowled.

"I thought you liked me," he said.

"Well, I-I do," I stuttered, my face heating up. "But I'm just not ready for this. I'm sorry," I added, feeling guilty that I couldn't return the

attraction.

"It's ok," he replied, his voice still cheery and light but tinged with disappointment. "I understand if you don't like me like that."

"No!" I exclaimed. "That's not it at all! I do like you, Caine! I-I'm just _not_ ready for another boyfriend."

"Why not?" he asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Well," I began with a sigh, "a guy I was really serious about broke up with me, and I-I just don't wanna go through that again."

Caine sighed. "I understand, Alex, but you need to get over him _sometime,_ right? Well, why not now?"

I scowled. Why not?

"Ok," I consented. "I'll be your girlfriend."

The lights suddenly came on and he grinned.

"I'll be the best rebound boyfriend ever," he promised.

* * *

We continued dancing for a while when Caine said he wanted me to meet a friend.

"Her name is Julie," he said with a Cheshire grin, "and she's super cool. She was born in America but moved to Ireland, like you. Her

family is here on a business trip, so she'll be here for a while."

I nodded and went where he dragged me.

Of course, that brought me face to face with none other than_ the_ Juliet Butler.

And Artemis' parents.

And the twins.

And Artemis.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. I was having problems thinking of what to add next... so, yeah. Every time I would open up WordPad, I would

sit there and stare at it. Occasionally, I would type a sentence. But, still. **NO EXCUSES.** I deeply apologize for that. Hopefully I'll get

past this stupid writer's block SOON.


	9. Chapter 9 Rich Boys Need A Good Slap

Alas, I have given up on the game. Next chapter I'll post all the answers, so this is the last chance to guess the ones before this

chappie.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Amahlia:** Aww... Why so pessimistic? :D

**Guest 1:** Thanks! And I WILL TRY! For all of my reviewers!

**Guest2:** Heehee...

* * *

**Broken Pieces reviews that no one looks at:**

**Cheesepuffs:** Heehee thanks!

**LostMemories:** Thank you! And I'ma assume that by good taste you mean Hollywood Undead. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

_"He has forgotten me. He remembers nothing of our love. But I will still protect him. And I will never forget."_

* * *

**Artemis:**

_I was running in circles_

_I hurt myself,_

_Just to find my purpose._

_Circles- Hollywood Undead_

Mother, Father, the twins, and Juliet paid me in visit in America.

They claimed it had to do with business, but I'm sure they just missed me.

They managed to drag me to some party that a business associate was throwing over the stopped extinction of an endangered animal

they were helping save.

I didn't want to go, of course, but I had to.

When I arrived there, Mother introduced to many colleagues but I paid no attention to them.

All of my attention was on the beautiful girl in the silver dress.

A boy I recognized as the new student, Caine, was dancing with her. I tried to catch a glimpse of her face, but every time she would

turn my way, he would twirl her away in a flash.

"Isn't that right, Arty?" Mother asked, turning towards me.

"I'm sorry, Mother," I said, snapping out of it, "but I did not hear what you said."

She smiled. "Oh, it's ok, son. And what have I told you? Call me Mum."

I nodded, still somewhat distracted. "Yes, Mum."

She sighed. "Is there something on your mind, Arty?"

I scowled. "No, Mum. My attention was diverted for a moment. Do forgive me."

She smiled sadly and ran a hand through my hair. "My Arty," she murmured. "Always so formal."

I smiled. "I'm sorry, Mum."

She grinned. "Don't apologize. It's quite alright."

I nodded. "Moth-Mum," I began, "do you know who the girl in the silver dress is?"

She glanced over and scowled. "I can't tell, son." She turned to Father and asked something in a low voice.

He glanced over to the silver girl and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Arty," she said. "Maybe Juliet knows."

I shook my head. "No, it's ok, Mum. I was only curious."  
Disappointed, she gave a small nod.

"Caine?" Juliet asked suddenly as Caine and the silver girl made their way over here.

They stopped before us and I instantly recognized her.

"Alex?" I asked, confusion in my voice.

Of course, Mother, Father, and Juliet did not know that I knew her from school, so they all gawked at me.

"You-you remember?" Mother whispered, hope in her eyes.

I scowled. "Remember? What are you talking about?"

"Um, hello," Alex interrupted. "I'm one of Mr. Fowl's _students._"

Realization dawned on their faces.

"It's good to see ya again, Ally," Juliet said, grabbing the girl in a hug.

Alex smiled and hugged her back, her eyes sad.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Um, yes," Mother said. "We all know Alex. The last time we visited, we met her and her sister. That was the time you didn't come,

dear."

I could tell she was lying, but I didn't call her out on it. She was my mother, after all. If she was lying, she must have her reasons.

"Alex, you didn't tell me you knew Julie," Caine piped up, diverting the girl's attention away from us.

"Well, I didn't know you were talking about her," she replied. "I thought it was someone else."

He nodded and gave Juliet a grin. "Heya, Juliet," he greeted.

"Caine," she said wryly.

His grin stayed on his face as he said, "Well, I just wanted to introduce you. Alex and I gotta get going."

He grabbed the unwilling girl's arm and pulled her after him. She turned around and glanced at Juliet, her mouth an O shape.

"I do_ not_ want her around him," Juliet snarled under her breath.

Mistaking this for jealousy, I rolled my eyes and said, "Why not? Don't you know to let others play with your toys when you're finished?"

"That's not it," she muttered, waving it off. "He'll break her heart into itty, bitty pieces, and I don't think she'll be able to take that. Not

after-" she broke off suddenly and glanced at the ground.

The others seemed to know what she meant because their expressions instantly saddened.

I was about to ask what she meant when I felt my phone vibrate.

I lifted it to my ear and said, "Hello?"

"Ah, Arty!" I heard Holly breathe through the phone. "I was so worried! You haven't been picking up and I thought something bad may

have happened."

"No, I had it on silent. What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Very confusing. Hard to explain. Nothing to worry about anymore."

"What was it?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"It was a call," she said with another sigh. "Somebody called a human police station saying that they were going to assanate Artemis

Fowl the Second and that the LEP better watch out. Foaly picked up on it and told me to check in on you."

I scowled. Somebody was not only threatening me but the LEP, too? Maybe an old ally of Opal Koboi's.

"Well, I'm fine," I said. "Did you manage to trace it?"

"Yeah, Foaly said it came from the area you're in now."

So, someone at the party was going to murder me?

I glanced around, finding Butler standing near a doorway.

"I'll go inform Butler of this," I said into the phone. "And Holly?"

"Yeah, Mud Man?"

"Be safe."

She laughed. "I will. And you, too, Arty."

"Of course," I said, disconnecting the call and making my way over to Butler.

"Holly just called," I said with a scowl. "She said someone had placed a phone call near here saying they were going to kill me."

Butler sighed. "Artemis, what kind of trouble did you get yourself into now?"

I rolled my eyes. "None at all, old friend," I replied. "Honestly, why you always assume I had something to do with people wanting me

dead I'll never understand."

Butler scoffed and continued looking around. "Do you want to leave?" he asked.

"Of course not," I replied with a frown.

He nodded then hesitated before asking, "Artemis, did you recognize the girl in the silver dress that was talking to your parents?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course I did. She was Alex, a student of mine. Why?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. She just seemed familiar."

I nodded and automatically looked around for her.

When I did, though, I wished I didn't.

She was locking lips with Caine near the refreshments.

He would pull back and whisper something to her, causing her to giggle.

Jealousy ran through me, but I didn't understand why.

She was a student. I was her teacher. I couldn't be getting attached to her in this way.

I frowned. I wasn't going to get attached to her. I was going to stop whatever this is before it started.

I couldn't help glancing over at her one last time.

She was following Caine as he lead her away from the party and towards the exit.

I turned away, deciding to keep my nose out of it.

But.

But Juliet's words rang through my head. I didn't want Alex's heart broken.

On impulse, I followed them, Butler trailing stealthily behind.

I quietly snuck outside and stayed as close to the wall as I could, listening intently.

I could hear Alex giggle and say, "Wow. That takes true talent."

"Ah! It does, doesn't it, My Queen?" Caine asked in his usual melodramatic way. "Only we special followers can please her highness in

such a way!"

Alex outright laughed. "Indeed. Only a select few can draw fighting stick-men on the wall with chalk."

I frowned and leaned forward just a little bit-which turned out to be a mistake.

Before Butler could warn-or catch-me, I slipped on broken glass and fell facedown.

I groaned and lifted my nose out of the gravel to see silver fabric swaying in front of my vision.

"Pretty," I noted in a woozy way, stroking it.

"Ar-Mr. Fowl?" Alex asked, leaning down in front of my vision.

I blushed and stood up quickly. "Er, yes. I was just, um- I was just-"

"Just coming outside for a smoke," Butler said from behind me.

Alex narrowed her eyes, doubting I even thought about cigarettes let alone smoked them.

"Mm-hmm," she said suspiciously.

Caine walked up behind her and slid his arm around her shoulder.

"You smoke, Mr. Fowl?" he asked with a lazy grin. "Suddenly you don't seem as nerdy."

I scowled. "Of course I do," I said defensively. Nerdy?! How dare he! In no way was I nerdy.

Or so I thought.

"Oh, yeah?" Alex challenged, tilting her head to the side. "Prove it. Take out a cigarette and smoke it."

I frowned and faltered for a moment. "No," I said after a few uncomfortable seconds.

She smirked. "Oh? And why not?"

"Because," I replied, still thinking of an excuse.

"Because?" she prompted.

"Because you are students and I refuse to set the wrong example," I said at last.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Caine?" she asked, her voice low and sultry.

"Yes, Her Highness?" he replied, his smile twisting into a seductive grin.

"Will you please warm up the car?" she asked, blinking her eyes at him innocently. "I want to go home."

He sighed, his smile deflating. "Yeah, ok," he muttered, trudging off towards the parking lot.

Once he was out of ear shot, Alex turned to me with a scowl.

"Were you easedropping?" she asked sharply.

I blushed and forced myself to meet her gaze.

"No," I replied simply.

She narrowed her eyes and walked forward.

Once she was standing before me, looking up into my eyes, she hissed, "Listen, you have no right to snoop around my private life. You

are my _teacher_, nothing more. As soon as you heard voices, you should've walked away."

I scowled at her, my back stiffening. "You do _not_ tell _me_ what to do," I snapped. "I honestly don't care if you want to spread your legs

for some-"

_SMACK!_

I winced as her hand hit my face roughly, leaving blood welling on my lip.

I lifted a hand and touched the tender skin before meeting her fiery eyes.

"I am _not_ spreading my legs," she snarled, her eyes pissed and hurt. "You have no business to judge me, not whenever you've done

God only knows how many things wrong."

I blinked. "I-I'm sorry," I said, more out of surprise than actual regret.

She nodded and looked away. "You're forgiven," she whispered. "And I apologize for hitting you."

I scowled down at my shoes. "I forgive you."

Suddenly wondering why Butler hadn't stepped in to stop the blow, I glanced around to see he had deserted us-though he was

probably hidden somewhere so he could keep an eye on me.

She sighed and rubbed her arms.

"Cold?" I asked and she nodded.

"Only a little," she replied around chattering teeth.

I snorted and took off my coat. "A little my butt," I muttered. "You've got goosebumps."

She smiled gratefully and accepted my jacket, draping it over her shoulders.

She glanced around. "Where's Caine at?" she growled, her breath making a cloud in the air.

I glanced away. "Speaking of," I began awkwardly, "are you two together?"

Alex looked up, her eyes meeting my own. "Yes," she answered after a while. "I suppose we are."

I frowned and concentrated on the ground. I really didn't want her to see how that effected me.

I heard an engine purr and looked up to see Caine driving towards us in a very expensive car.

Alex turned back to me and smiled. "It was nice to see you, Mr. Fowl. See ya on Monday?"

I nodded. "Of course. See you on Monday, Alex."

She grinned and skipped over to the car, curtsying when Caine opened the door for her.

I watched them drive away, jealousy swirling in my chest.

* * *

**~*REVIEW, MY PEASANTS! YOUR QUEEN DEMANDS IT OF YOU!*~**

No, I'm only kidding. About the peasant and queen thing.

I really do want you guys to review.


	10. Chapter 10 Confessions

**Answers to the contest:**  
**Chapter 3: Wonderland- Natalia Kills (Hitthefloorrunning)**  
**Chapter 4: OMIT.**  
**Chapter 5: Zombie- Cranberries (JHO14)**  
**Chapter 6: The Waiting One- All That Remains**  
**Chapter 7: Believe- Staind**  
**Chapter 8: So Far Away- Staind**

* * *

My list on songs to start the chapters off with is getting short, so feel free to review with a piece of a song/poem that could relate to

Alex/Artemis. Also, if you add a poem, please put who wrote it. Thanks!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**wolfgirl336699:** *sighs* I know how you feel. But, soon. Soon... I think.

**IDunnoWhatNameIWant:** Y U TELL THEM MY REAL NAME?!

* * *

_"He has forgotten me. He remembers nothing of our love. But I will still protect him. And I will never forget."_

* * *

**Alex:**

_Things have gotten closer to the sun_

_And I've done things in small doses_

_So don't think that I'm pushing you away_

_When you're the one that I've kept closest_

_Crystalised- The XX_

I woke Sunday morning and dressed quickly in a pair of nice skinny jeans and a silky black blouse with a golden flower blooming on the

bottom.

I smiled and and stroked the material. This was one of the shirts Mrs. Angeline bought me at the mall.

I lifted the cresecnt moon necklace from my dresser and glanced in the mirror as I clasped it around my neck, smiling wider at the

memory of that day.

I slid on my boots, ran a comb through my hair, and quickly brushed my teeth before rushing downstairs.

Emil, Jake, and Nate were all waiting by the door, discussing Jake's good grades.

They looked up when I hit the last step, and Jake scoffed.

"It's about time you got ready," he grumbled.

I smirked and playfully ruffled his hair. "Can I drive?" I asked Emily.

She frowned. "No. I don't think we need to die today."

* * *

_**(1)**_We arrived at the huge Catholic church and took a seat on the pews silently.

The sermon-preachy thing ended quickly and we all stood to leave.

When we got to the car, I realized I forgot my messenger bag and told them to go on. The house wasn't too far from church, and I was

perfectly capable of walking.

The church was quiet and deserted when I went in again. I walked down the aisle looking for my bag, stopping when I heard a cough.

I glanced up to see no one here. I looked around before spotting that confessionial box thingy that I can never remember the name of.

I pursed my lips, trying to call up my last confession. My first-and last-was the one I made after Mom and Dad died and before I moved

to Ireland.

I slid open the door and sat down. The priest welcomed me and I made the sign of the cross.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned," I stated, not exactly sure what to say. Just 'cause I was a Christian doesn't mean I go to church

every Sunday-let alone make confessions.

"It's been a while since my last confession," I muttered.

"How long is a while, dear daughter?"

I puffed out my cheeks and let the air whoosh out of my mouth in a sigh. "A year or so."

"Read a few scripts with me, daughter," he suggested quietly.

I nodded and recited the ones I knew with him.

"How have you sinned, daughter?" he asked once we finished.

I frowned. "It's a_ really_ long-and confusing-story, Father."

"Tell me," was all he said.

I nodded. "Well, okey dokey." I scowled and scratched my chin, trying to think of where to start.

"Well," I began awkwardly, "after my parents died in a car crash, I moved to Ireland with my uncle and aunt. I went to this boarding

school and a buncha confusing crap happened and I somehow ended up sharing a room with this really mean and cold boy. We ended

up becoming really close and, y'know, after that we became boyfriend and girlfriend."

This priest must be young. Young and new. Because, when he asked his next question, he sounded very flustered and young.

"Did the two of you-erm-engage in sexual activities?"

I laughed. "No, Father," I replied. "Anyways, I fell in love with him, but he had an accident and now he doesn't remember me."

I saw Father-Priest-Guy nod through the window thingy. "That must be very hard."

I sighed. "Yes, Father, it is. Anyways, I moved back here and, lo and behold, so does he. He doesn't do it on purpose, though," I added

quickly. "It's prolly some twist of Fate or one of God's greater plans or something."

"God has a plan for everyone," he said, just as to be expected.

"I know," I replied. "I just wish it wasn't so confusing. Anyways, on with my sins. First: is it a sin for me to fall in love? I mean," I said

quickly, "if I'm in love, then my heart doesn't just belong to God."

"Your heart doesn't need to belong to only God," he replied. "It's your soul that does. Your heart belongs to many. Your family, your

friends. In the beginning, God created one man and one woman. He meant for them to spend their lifetime together. This boy may be

the one God has created for you."

I nodded. "Ok, next question." I hesitated before asking in a whisper, "Are the babies of the angels that fell evil?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, daughter, but I wouldn't know the answer to that. Keep in mind, though, God created everyone and everything.

He has a plan for everyone. The Nephilim may be evil, but they may not be, also. It depends on what they believe and how they act."

I closed my eyes and nodded before reopening them. "Thank you, Father," I whispered.

"Now, daughter, let us pray," he said and I joined in on the prayer, ending it with a quiet amen.

"Go in peace, my daughter," he said, "and be happy and good."

I nodded and stood up. "You, too, Father," I replied happily before walking out of the box thingy and grabbing my messenger bag on

my way to the door.

I walked down the road feeling much happier knowing that what I felt for Artemis wasn't evil.

_Artemis_, I thought sadly. No matter what, I'd probably always love him. He was the first guy I ever opened up to.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. No. No more thoughts of Arty. I had Caine now.

"Afternoon, Mud Girl," I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned to see Holly standing in the center of the road.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. "Someone could see you!"

She laughed. "Chill out, Alex. I've got Foaly keeping watch and this place is as deserted as it gets."

I frowned. "Well, what are you doing here? Paying me a visit?"

She scowled. "Sadly, I'm not." She walked forward until she was standing in front of my knee. She switched on her wings and flew up

so we were eye to eye. "I need to ask a favor from you."

I nodded. "Ok, what?"

She sighed. "Someone's been placing threats on Artemis' life and the LEP. It started out as a phone call to the loca police station, but

now they've somehow managed to sneak e-mails to Foaly, Trouble, and myself."

I scowled. "Someone's threatening Artemis?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you think you could temporarily keep an eye on him? Y'know, until we

catch this guy?"

I nodded, determination pronted on my face. "You can count on me, Holly."

She grinned. "I knew I could. Thanks, Alex."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

"See ya around!"

"See ya!" I called back as she disappeared into the woods.

I walked the rest of the way home lost in thought.

Artemis was in danger and I had to protect him.

I _will_ protect him.

* * *

**_(1)_** Since the only Catholic sermon thingies I've seen were on TV (I'ma Baptist), I dunno if I messed something up or... anyways, just

review and lemme know. I may or may not (prolly not) change it (I'm too frickin' lazy).

* * *

And you guys know what this whole protection thing means, right? Heehee... more time for them to spend together!

* * *

_~Anyways, review my lovelies!~_

* * *

**Present your Queen with compliments and imaginary chocolate!**

* * *

And, yeah I know. This chapter's all religious-y and stuff, but it needed to be done. So, just put it in your juice box and suck it up... and review, too! :D


	11. Chapter 11 Triggered Memories

**_ANNOUNCEMENT:_** My laptop has this virus, so I won't be using it. Instead, I'll be on my gramma's other one… She'll get it fixed, but everything

on it will be erased. This isn't that tragic considering nothing important was saved and I didn't even start on this chapter on it… So, I'll be using

this one for a while and updates will be later than usual...

* * *

This chapter is very important to the plot line! Soon, my wonderful readers, Arty's memory will return… _or will it? _And remember! Artemis _always_

plans ahead!

* * *

Reviews:

wolfgirl336699: Thanks!

Hitthefloorrunning: Thanks for pointing that out. :D I'll fix it.

Guest: *accepts chocolate happily* Thank you, My Loyal Follower!

* * *

**Artemis:**

_Waking up without you._

_It doesn't feel right,_

_To sleep with only memories._

_It's harder every night._

_Alone In This Bed- Framing Hanley_

Monday morning, I readied myself for another day of teaching students. I dressed in my suit, like always, and brushed my hair.

But today was different.

My heart was thudding painfully in my chest and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Today, I would be seeing Alex again after Saturday. Today,

I had to look my best.

I sprayed on cologne Juliet bought me (she claimed it'd help with the ladies) and made sure my suit had to wrinkles.

Butler drove me there. He stopped me from getting out of the car by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Artemis," he began, a twinkle in his eye, "are you wearing _cologne_?"

I kept my face straight, refusing to blush. "Of course I am. Isn't it something young men do these days?"

He laughed. "Only when there's a woman involved."

I frowned. "There's no woman, Butler. Trust me," I said, not exactly lying. Alex was still considered a girl, though she was very womanly.

I stopped my mind from wandering in that direction. I was not supposed to think of her that way. She was my student, I her teacher. Nothing more.

Butler rolled his eyes. "Of course not," he replied in a tone that suggested he didn't believe me.

I sighed. "There isn't and I have no time to argue with you over it. I'm late as is."

He grinned. "Be careful, Artemis. I'll be walking around the school, so just yell if you need me," he added.

I nodded and left, hurrying in to the class.

The students were all perched on their desks or sitting on the floor, leisurely talking and laughing.

Alex was sitting on Caine's lap, her face open and happy.

My heart gave a painful thud as I passed by her and said, "In your _own_ chair, please."

She giggled and nodded. "Of course, Mr. Fowl, and, ah, is that,"-she leaned forward and sniffed me with a mischievous smile- "_cologne_ I smell

on you? Trying to cover up the cigarette smoke?"

I blushed and replied, "Of course not. I don't smoke," I added with a smirk, walking past them both.

Alex moved to her seat obediently, blowing Caine a kiss.

With an eye roll and a smirk, he caught the kiss and pressed it to his lips.

Andy, Alex's lab partner, scoffed and made a gagging noise. "Excuse me, Mr. Fowl?" she asked, raising her hand.

"Yes?"

She pointed to her partner and said, "May I go to the bathroom? All this mushy love stuff makes me wanna barf."

I sighed. "No, you may not." I turned to the two lovebirds and said, "If you two will please _not_ due that in the classroom."

Alex nodded. "Yussir, Mr. Fowl, sir."

I told them their assignments and they all started it.

In the middle of the class, my phone rang.

I left the room before answering.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Artemis!" Holly exclaimed. "I need you to meet me somewhere. _Now_," she added, sensing my refusal.

I pursed my lips and agreed; I told her there's a spot in the back of the building with no cameras and asked her to meet me there.

When I arrived, she was already unshielded, hovering eye level above the ground.

"Yes?" I asked.

She frowned and flew forward, holding out a somewhat familiar rectangle in her hand.

It was about the size of a book, with a light brown cloth wrapped around it and a few dirt smudges.

I accepted it and unwound the cloth from it.

"What is it?" I asked with a frown.

She scoffed. "It's obviously a book, Mud Boy."

I sighed, exasperated. "I know _that,_ Holly. I meant, what is it about?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Mulch asked me to give it to you. He said you gave it to him the night of the birthday party-er, almost a year ago."

I scowled. _Birthday party?_ I thought. _When did I go to a birthday party?_

"Anyways," Holly continued, "open it. I wanna see what it is."

I flipped it open to the first page, scowling at the words written across it:

**_(1)_**_Artemis Fowl the Second's Personal Diary _

"This was mine," I muttered.

Holly scowled. "Well, why did you give it to Mulch?"

I shrugged and replied, "It must have been during the time we were investigating that case last year."

"When you lost your memory," she concluded, her expression sad.

"When I lost my memory," I agreed. I opened it to the next page, two notes fluttering out.

I leaned down and picked them up.

_To: Smarty Arty._

_From: The Best Damned Roommate You'll Ever Have._

_Artemis, my amazingly kind roommate, many times you have locked the door whilst I was still out. Please refrain from doing that. I forget my key a _

_lot and I'm usually stuck outside, banging on the door for you to open up. I'm sure this annoys you as much as it does me, maybe even more. Unless _

_you enjoy waking up to my voice, I suggest you stop it, OK? Please, think of the other people in the hall… Or, rather, think of yourself. We all know _

_how you hate the people down our hall._

_ Sincerely, _

_ E. A. S._

This was from someone at St. Bartelby's, obviously. But why did I keep it?

I slipped the strange note in my pocket and unfolded the other one.

_Mud Boy- or Man actually… You've been quite the ladies man from what I've read- Anyways, Mud Man,_

_You told me to return it to you, so I did. Here._

_ Mulch_

_ PS. You never told me not to read it, so don't get angry at me. _

_ PPS. Who knew your romantic life was so interesting?_

I blushed and put that note with the other one-not wanting Holly to read it.

"What were those?" she asked. "Who were they from?"

"They were from Mulch," I replied. "He was letting me know he read it."

I closed the book and looked up. "I don't have much time left of my first period, so I must return. It was nice seeing you, Holly."

She grinned. "Yeah, you too. Bye Artemis. Oh, and tell Butler I said 'Hello'," she added as she shielded.

"I will," I promised, heading back to the classroom.

* * *

In the room, I leaned back in my seat and opened the diary, reading the first page:

* * *

**_September 10_****_th_****_, 2011_**

_Earlier today, I received a new roommate-a girl named Alex. Due to lack of intelligence at our school, she was stuck with me._

_She forced me to watch some movie today that I had no interest in. When I refused and tried to leave, she _sat _on me! Sat! Like a complete hooligan! _

_She is currently sleeping, though, so now I won't have to put up with her teasing me over having a diary. Maybe I'll be able to find a way to get my _

_own room._

* * *

I scowled, rereading it to make sure I read it correctly.

I had a new roommate-a girl named Alex-and now I've met a girl named Alex, also. A girl who my family and myself recognize.

This was no coincidence.

I flipped to the next page, noticing the entry took place a few days after the last one. How unlike me to not update.

* * *

**_September 16_****_th_****_, 2011_**

_I have not been writing in a while due to events that have been occurring. First of all, Alex's best friend died, so I had to comfort her. It seems that _

_she's not as stupid as the rest of the people here. She's actually somewhat pleasant… when she wants to be._

_This morning, she brought me breakfast. It was delicious, so I figured she must have made it and not the school's cafeteria. Though she says she _

_didn't. _

_I took a shower during her absence and, when I was about to dry myself, I heard clattering from our room. I walked out to find someone rifling _

_through our things._

_They proceeded to jump out of my window. I ran after and peered out-which turned out to be a mistake. While I was standing on my bed naked, Alex _

_was opening the door. I remain embarrassed over the events as I write this now._

_I spent the rest of the day with Mother, Father, and the twins. Mother insisted that she meet Alex. I tried to come up with an excuse, but she always _

_had a retort for it and was stubborn to the end. I now see where I get that trait. _

_I told Alex about all of this and she agreed to meet Mother-something I now dread. I also told her of our 'visitor' and her reaction to it was suspicious. _

_I called Holly, hoping to _mesmorize_ her and have her tell me what she knew._

_When Holly arrived, I learned Alex's secret. It is too important for me to simply right it down, so I will take it with me to the grave._

_Maybe she will trust me with her problems now._

* * *

The bell rang just as I finished that entry. The students gathered their things and left, chatting happily.

One student paused by the door and looked back, a smile on her face. "Bye, Artemis," she mouthed as she walked out.

I looked down at the diary. Second period was my free one, so I could finish this without being bothered.

Something continued to nag at me, though. In that entry, I stated that 'Alex' had lost her best friend.

The Alex here also lost her best friend.

They had to be the same. But how? How did I end up teaching at the school my ex-roommate goes to? A school all the way in another

continent.

Figuring the ending of the diary would help me, I continued on.

* * *

**_September 22_****_nd_****_, 2011_**

_Today, Alex met my parents._

_Mother instantly took a liking to her, giving her compliments and treating her like a daughter._

_We had dinner together and the ladies arranged a shopping trip for tomorrow._

_And, then there was The Confrontation. _

_Father and Butler sat me down in the den and asked me of my feelings for the girl. I told them I liked her and may even love her. I am unsure of my _

_feelings for the girl. I just know that they are strong. Stronger than what I felt towards Holly at one point._

* * *

**_September 23_****_rd_****_, 2011_**

_I kissed Alex today. _

_We finished our shopping trip and I took her to the grove in the garden for a picnic I had planned. She was leaning back, her face so open and _

_beautiful. I could not resist myself._

_I now realize my feelings for her are beyond friendly and have broken the boundary for romantic._

_I was afraid for a second that I ruined our friendship, but she only smiled and kissed me back. I walked her to her room, pausing only to kiss her. _

_Butler caught us, but only laughed and walked off. I think he is highly amused that I now have a girlfriend._

_I have a girlfriend._

_That fact will never cease to amaze me. Someone actually wants to be with me romantically. Aside from Minerva, but she seems to want to be with _

_every boy with a high IQ romantically._

* * *

**_Still September 23_****_rd_****_, 2011_**

_Alex had a nightmare._

_I ran to her room and attempted to comfort her. It seems she has been having thoughts of suicide. I sincerely hope they stop._

_I am currently sitting beside her as I write. She fell asleep, but I can't seem to even close my eyes. Images of her lying dead haunt me._

_It is now midnight. I think I will try to retire. I hope I do not have nightmares._

* * *

**_October 31_****_st_****_, 2011_**

_I fear something bad will happen today. _

_Today is Alex's birthday and it seems as if bad luck has a habit of happening today._

_A party has been planned in a nearby field for her. I plan to introduce her to Foaly, Trouble, and the others. I also plan to give this diary to Mulch-just _

_in case the worst does happen today._

_I must get ready for the party, so this is my last entry._

_I have never been too sentimental, but I feel as if I'm attached to this diary. Maybe because it contains some of my best memories._

_Just know, as my last words, that I love Elizabeth Alexis Severus and I always will._

* * *

At that name, Elizabeth Severus, memories were triggered.

I was in love with Alex.

* * *

Ohmigawsh, can you believe it? Artemis has his memories back! YAY! Ah, but don't get your hopes up too high. He only has a few. AND Alex is

still with Caine…so… yeah.

* * *

REVIEW AND YOU WILL RECEIVE A SPESHUL THANK YOU FROM ALEX!

* * *

Alex: Uh, yeah. Review for Adri. She worked hard on this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12 Alex in Wonderland

Wow. This is actually going by faster than I planned… Meh. Oh well. I have no idea what I'ma right for this chapter… Well… maybe I do… *insert

evil grin*

* * *

Reviews:

Amaryllis5498: Heehee. Thanks… And if I make it go faster… than the story will be shorter…

wolfgirl336699: Thanks! And you will see!

sym spidey: Lol, I tried to make is as dramatic as possible. Did I succeed?

* * *

Alex:

_Down you fell, deep into your mind_

_Off to Wonderland, leaving what's real behind_

_You're a riddle, I can't seem to read_

_Your love a fairytale, so hard to believe_

_Where's My Wonderland? - Blood on the Dance Floor_

I was dreaming, that much I was positive of.

But this dream was different from the dreams I usually have.

This one wasn't scary. This was an actual dream. Not a nightmare.

I was falling, but it wasn't the scary type of falling. It was actually pretty fun-though it was taking forever.

I sighed and looked at where my watch would be if I had one.

All sorts of objects fell around me. Lamps, clocks, dolls, all that good stuff.

One object I assumed to be a small, fuzzy pillow turned out to be a little white rabbit.

"Hello," I said. What? It was a dream. I was allowed to talk to animals in my dreams. "My name is Alex. Who are you?"

"I'm late!" the rabbit exclaimed. "So very late!"

"Well, hello, Late," I said happily. "Do you know how I can stop falling?"

The rabbit ignored me, somehow making himself much denser because he managed to make his fall faster.

"Oi!" I called down to him. "You little furry bastard! Show me how to do that!"

The rabbit continued to ignore me as he fell faster and faster.

"This is _my_ dream," I growled. "I should be able to control it."

I pulled my knees up to my chest, noticing that I wore a classic Alice in Wonderland dress with black and white striped stockings and my usual

black boots. With my knees up, I imagined myself getting heavier and closer to the ground. The air whooshed up around me faster, making my

cheeks flap in a funny way.

Instead of crashing hard into the ground, my fall stopped right before I reached the checkered tiles. I sat suspended for a moment before

falling to the floor.

"Ow," I groaned. "That shouldn't have hurt."

I sighed and pulled myself up to my hands and knees, glancing around. I was in a huge room with-didn't I already mention this?-checkered

tiles. There was a ginormous table in the middle of it. Not even kidding. I was the size of an ant compared to it. Literally.

I looked around, finding a plate with a cookie on it in on the floor.

"Ooooh!" I cooed, running towards it. Dream or not, I frickin' love cookies.

I lifted the cookie and examined it. This was all very Alice in Wonderland-y. If I ate that cookie… I'd become huge. But then I'd have to shrink

back down. So, why the hell would I eat the cookie?

I gave it a regretting look. _Oh, yes_, I thought. You _are a beautiful cookie. I want you._

I closed my eyes and shook my head. No. Self-control, Alex! You have some! Use it!

I placed the cookie back down on the plate, giving it a small tap.

I walked around, searching for the door I knew would be locked. But, hey. This was my dream, right?

I skipped towards the door and peered through the key hole to the other side. Nothing.

I placed my hand on the door, willing it to open for me. It did.

"That's right, bitch," I muttered as I walked through it. "Obey your master."

I swear, that door said, "Yes, Your Majesty."

I skipped through to see a field with a single tree in the center of it.

The tree was huge, with old, gnarled branched that winded through the sky. A swing was tied to one of the branches and I walked over to it. I

sat down on it and began to swing back and forth. Oddly, Infinity by the XX started to play in the background. The sky turned from a light blue

to a deep, majestic purple. I could see starts and a huge, light blue planet that looked so close I could practically touch it. The moon hung

above me in a half-crescent, a taunting smile in the night sky.

As soon as I thought it, the moon's smile widened.

"Hello," the moon purred. "So wonderful to have a new guest."

"Hi," I replied with a smile. "I suppose you're the Cheshire cat?"

"How'd you know?" the moon asked as a purple cat began to materialize.

I snorted. "You're my favorite character in the whole Alice in Wonderland story. Seriously. I bought a kitten after watching the movie when I

was little and named it Cheshire."

He laughed. "I see. How nice someone thinks-" he paused to purr in my ear- "highly of me."

I laughed and reached a hand out to the cat, who was now floating beside my head. I began to stroke his soft fur methodically.

"A lot of people like you," I said. "You and the Mad Hatter. Especially when Johnny Depp played him in the new Alice in Wonderland."

The cat's grin widened-if that's possible. "Well, it is your dream, as you know. You can bring whatever you want here."

"Seriously?" I asked hopefully. "Like, no rules whatsoever?"

The cat laughed a throaty laugh. "No rules, Little Alice."

"Alex," I corrected. I closed my eyes and thought long and hard about what I wanted. Sure enough, wind began to blow lightly, playing in my

hair and whispering secrets to me.

"Wind?" he asked, amusement in his voice. "You wished for wind?"

I nodded. "Yup. It adds to the mood of things." I closed my eyes again and allowed what I wanted most to appear.

Fingers stroked my hair, twirling the ends like they've done so many times before. I sighed happily, opening my eyes to dark hair and bright,

blue eyes.

"Artemis," I whispered with a smile.

He scowled, his fingers still in my hair. "How did I get here?" he asked with a glance around.

I shrugged. "I dunno. It doesn't matter, though." I moved over on the swing, making room for him. I patted the spot beside me. "C'mon, Arty.

Sit beside me. Please."

He did as he was told, even going so far as to lean his head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, surrounded in complete bliss. I knew that he

was a dream and nothing more. I knew he was just a figment of my imagination, but I didn't care. He was Artemis and I was Alex. And we

were in love.

I ran my fingers through his feathery hair. "I love you, Artemis Fowl the Second," I whispered, a tear making its way down my cheek. "I love so

much."

He looked up into my eyes. "I love you, too, Elizabeth Alexis Severus."

Like always, his voice saying my name gave me shivers.

And then we kissed. It was just like old times. His lips were soft against mine and he would occasionally pull away to smile or laugh. Just like

he used to.

But this was what I wanted. Not what I needed.

I closed my eyes again and willed him away, feeling him slip through my fingers.

When I opened my eyes, Caine was in his place, that familiar smirk on his lips.

"You look beautiful as an Alice, my lovely Alex," he complimented, giving my hand a small kiss.

I grinned, but it was a sad and weary one. "I know. I looked beautiful as anything, Caine. I'm the sexiest thing you'll ever see."

"You got that right," he whispered, his lips trailing along my jaw.

I sighed. This was not what I wanted. I wanted more moments between Artemis and me. Not Caine. But I needed Caine. Caine was going to

help patch up the hole Artemis left. Caine was going to keep me from breaking down. Eventually, I'll be able to stand on my own. I won't need

a boy in my life. But I needed one now. I loved Artemis too much for this healing to happen on its own.

I wanted Artemis.

* * *

I woke up with tears sliding down my cheeks. Jake was laying across my lap on the couch and the new _Alice in Wonderland_ was playing on the

TV. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

That was the last time I was going to fall asleep to a Tim Burton movie.

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	13. Chapter 13 Staying Late For Class

**Reviews:**

**Harry Artemis Jackson:** Heehee thank you! And I hope things get better and you'll be able to review more. :D

**Pandalen12:** It's ok. And I suppose it's not bad to hate Caine. He IS standing between Alex and Artemis getting back together…

**Amaryllis5498:** Lol I know what you mean. **And I'm actually considering continuing the series. I have a few plans for the next few books. **

**Hitthefloorrunning**: Thank you!

**Sheryls312:** That sucks! And thanks! Oh, and I do believe you may like how he tries to win her back (he has many tactics planned). :D

* * *

**Artemis:**

_It's been a while_

_And you've found someone better_

_But I've been waiting too long to give this up_

_The more I see, I understand_

_But sometimes, I still need you_

_Heart Skipped a Beat- The XX_

I spent the night thinking over what I had learned:

Were my memories real?

Of course they were.

Did I have all of them?

No. I couldn't remember the birthday party we had for Alex.

Was I in love with Alex?

Yes.

Was I going to get her back?

Of course. I am Artemis Fowl the Second. I do not let what is rightfully mine slip away so easily.

I was going to have her back.

* * *

The next day at school, I acted as if nothing had happened. Of course, my mind was plotting ways to have her back to me while my stomach

was sent into a frenzy of butterflies every time she glanced my way-which was very often. She, obviously, still had all of her memories.

So, why didn't I have mine?

I concluded that something happened at her birthday party.

Something that caused me to lose all memory of her.

During first period, I snuck peeks of her from the corners of my

eye. When the bell rang and the students all began to leave, I

called, "Miss Alex, come back to my class for break."

She sighed, exasperated. "What'd I do this time?"

I shook my head. "I'll tell you during break."

She nodded. "Yes sir. I'll be back."

Second period passed by slowly. I was anxious to see Alex. I was anxious to talk to her. I was just anxious.

Anxiety was not something I enjoyed.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling break and the end of second period. I paced the classroom and patiently waited for Alex, the whole time trying

to come up with something to say to her.

She gave a small knock on the door and asked, "You wanted to see me, Mr. Fowl?"

I nodded and awkwardly motioned for her to take a seat. She did, perching just on the edge of a desk. "What's this about?" she asked, tilting

her head curiously.

I hesitated then closed the door to the classroom. I took a seat on the tabletop across from her and sighed.

"What's up?" she asked, leaning forward and meeting my eyes.

Unsure of what else to say, I blurted, "Do you love him?"

She frowned. "Love who?"

I scowled at her. "_Him._ Caine," I answered in disgust.

She laughed, leaning back. "No," she answered after a few quiet seconds. "I don't love him."

"Then who do you love?" I asked without meeting her eyes.

She sighed and looked away. We sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Eventually, she shrugged. "No one," she answered in a whisper. "I guess I love no one."

I scowled at my shoes, wishing she would be like every other emotional teenage girl and blurt out her feelings. But, no. She held them in, and

that's one of the things I loved about her. I loved the fact that she could control her emotions, though I hated that she could block them from

me.

"Everyone has to love someone," I muttered.

She laughed wryly. "Oh, yeah? Well, than, who do _you_ love, Artemis?"

I wanted so bad to say that it was her I loved, but I just couldn't. Now wasn't the time. I had to win her over first. I had to gain her back in a

way that would make her rightfully mine. I couldn't just take her from another-not when I had already lost her.

I sighed. "Actually," I said, meeting her eyes, "I was in love. But that was a long time ago."

Alex nodded, pain flashing in her eyes. Of course, she figured I was talking about Holly.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" she whispered, her eyes tracing the tiles of the floor. "Falling in love?"

"Not as bad as falling out of love," I murmured. "Besides, I'd rather have been in love for one second and live with the pain then have gone my

whole life without knowing about it."

She closed her eyes. "I'm not sure if I could say the same." She sighed then continued, "I'm not strong enough to go through that. At least,

not by myself."

I met her eyes. "If you were in love, then you wouldn't be by yourself. You'd have him to help you get through it all."

She pursed her lips and glanced away. "I suppose so."

We listened to the sound of the other students at break. I didn't mind this. Just being with her was a blessing. One day, I'd have her back and

we'd have more pleasant silences together. One day…

The bell rang, silencing my thoughts.

Alex smiled at me and said, "Well, it was nice talking with you about this, but I must be off! And if anyone asks, I'll just tell them I failed a test."

I nodded. "Of course."

She grinned and waved. "G'bye, Art-Mr. Fowl."

"Goodbye, Alex," I whispered as she walked away.

* * *

**Soooo... This chapter was short, but meh. It was all I could come up with. **

* * *

REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND REWARDED WITH COOKIES MADE BY MYLES AND BECKETT!_ (that don't have bugs in them... I promise)_


	14. Chapter 14 Revelations

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! You guys are epic! Thanks so much! And my laptop still has the virus, so I'ma use my gramma's **

**other from now on.**

* * *

**This one's in Arty's POV since that one was so short and I wanted these two to be separate.**

* * *

**Reviews**:

**Pandalen12**: Heehee.

**Harry Artemis Jackson**:… I guess we'll find out…

**Fahiru**: Thank you! Especially on the Catholic tips! Those will be very helpful in the future. And I understand about not saying more. It's a'ight.

**Hitthefloorrunning**: Thanks!

**Sheryls312**: Well… cliffies make 'em better, eh? Then it wouldn't be half as interesting.

**Amaryllis5498:** Well, who's been known to predict those boys? :D

**Guest:** …touché…

**1HandsomeFella**: Heehee, I'm so glad you liked it! And the Cheshire cat's smile isn't THAT bad, is it?

**Guest#2**: Heehee… Yes, sir/ma'am!

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! HERE ARE YOUR COOKIES! *hands you yummy cookies***

* * *

_**Artemis:**_

_Take my hand,_

_Come back to the land,_

_Let's get away,_

_Just for one day._

_Stripped- Shiny Toy Guns_

The next day, I received a call from Holly saying another threat had been made on my life.

I sighed. "How much has Foaly managed to find on this guy?"

Holly made a sound of annoyance. "Nothing," she muttered darkly. "This guy is good. He covers up every track."

I rubbed my jaw, thinking. Finally, I decided to tell her.

"Holly," I began hesitantly, "I remember Alex."

I heard a sharp intake of breath. "You-you do?" she asked, her voice hopeful. "How much?"

"Not everything," I admitted, "but enough."

"Holly," I repeated, "will you please fill me in on what I don't remember?"

She sighed. "It's a really long story, but I suppose I can. Though, I don't know that much."

"Anything will help."

So, she told me the story of my romance with Alex. She told me about our meeting-something I remembered-and about Erica, Alex's demented

sister. She also told me about Alex having to murder Erica to save us both.

"Wow," I breathed. "We went through all of that?"

"And more," Holly added.

"More?" I asked, my voice suspicious.

Holly laughed. "Well, you guys _are_ teenagers-who have a lot of hormones-and were sharing a room together. I'd say there was a lot of

tension between the two of you."

I flushed and snapped, "Holly, be serious! This is the girl I love we're discussing!"

She stopped her laughing fit. "Ah, I'm sorry Artemis. Well, what are you going to do?"

I leaned back in my desk and rubbed my temples. "I have no idea," I answered truthfully. "I want it to be fair, though. I want to_ earn_ her back,

not _steal._"

She snorted. "Artemis Fowl the Second want to_ earn_ something? I'm stunned. I understand what you're saying, but, think about it. Would she

_really_ want you to waste one second not telling her you remember her?"

I frowned. "No, she wouldn't," I admitted. "But I will not take what belongs to another man."

Holly laughed again, though this time it was amused. "Artemis, Alex doesn't_ belong_ to any man. She's Alex. She'll want to know you remember

her immediately."

I ran my hand through my hair. "You're right," I muttered. "So, should I just come right out and tell her?_ 'Ah, Miss Alex you made an A on your _

_test. Oh, and, by the way, I remember how we were so in love, and I want you to break up with you boyfriend for me.'_"

"You're the genius, Mud Boy," Holly snarled. "You figure it out."

I winced. "I'm sorry, Holly," I apologized. "It's just-" I broke off with a sigh. "It's just that I'm afraid Alex has moved on," I admitted.

Holly chuckled. "Oh, Artemis," she said, exasperated. "Alex hasn't moved on."

"How do you know?"

"Womanly instinct."

I frowned. "Holly, I don't think you'd be the best on womanly instinct."

"Oh?" she asked sharply. "What's that supposed to mean, Mud Boy?!"

"Er, nothing," I replied quickly. "So, um, how have you been?"

"Mm-hmm, change the subject," she grumbled. "And I've been fine. Oh, d'arvit! I can't believe I forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

She sighed. "Well, since you remember Alex, I suppose I can tell you."

"Tell me…?" I prompted, spinning around slowly in my chair.

"Um, Artemis," she began slowly, "someone not only placed that call on your life and the LEP, but they threatened Alex."

I froze, my hand on the desk in front of me. "What?"

She sighed. "Yeah, we've been keeping an eye on her since then, but someone had called and said that they knew her secret and that they

had an Ouroboro."

"An Ouroboro?" I asked. It seemed familiar, but I just couldn't place where I had heard it.

"You don't remember how Alex got her scars?" she asked, her voice quiet.

I frowned. Alex had scars? Yes. She did. I remembered seeing them on her wrists during class. They were two, angry, dark red, jagged lines

that marred her skin. "No," I answered.

Holly hesitated then said, "She tried to kill herself with an Ouroboro. It seems they're the only weapon that could actually destroy a Nex's soul

and kill off the race. I'm not sure if Alex knows, but this most definitely isn't her first life."

I was hardly paying attention to Holly, though. My thoughts were all focused on one thing: Alex tried to kill herself. Now that it was brought up,

I could easily remember that night. I remembered finding her in the tub, giving her my blood, Bonding with her. And I remembered the

Ouroboro- a silver knife with a snake biting its own tail on the handle.

"What else did they say?" I asked, my voice hard.

"They said that you forgot for a reason and that you'd better keep away from Alex, or they'd kill you both-making sure she couldn't be

reincarnated to join you in the next life."

I sighed. "Well, now I most definitely cannot tell her. I must protect her-at least until we find the guy."

I could almost see the frown Holly would give me. "Artemis," she said, disbelief in her tone. "You're just gonna sit by and let the girl you love

fall out of love with you and in love with another guy?"

I hesitated. Is that what I really wanted? Yes. It would keep Alex safe. But that selfish part of me-the part that kidnapped Holly for gold so

long ago-protested. I wanted Alex all to myself-not caring of the consequences.

Holly continued on. "Listen, Artemis, if you don't tell Alex now, that is something you will always regret. Trust me."

In that instant, I had made up my mind. "I'm going to tell her," I said, determination in my voice.

"Good."

* * *

**Sorry if it was short. Chapters 14&15 were originally one whole chapter, but I wanted it to be two. The next will be in Alex's POV… and, **

**I'm sorry to admit, Artemis WILL NOT tell her in it. The next is just a short chapter revolving around her family. So, sorry it took so long! **

**Like I said, my computer's bein' stupid. :/**

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	15. Chapter 15 Creepy Phone Calls

**WHOOP! MY LAPTOP WAS FIXED! NONE OF YOU KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM! YAYYYY! *squeals with utter delight***

**Since I am so happy, I have decided to make Chapter 15 an ask me anything chapter! I've seen a few authors do this, so feel free **

**to ask me ANY question you want! PM or review, it doesn't matter! I'll answer it honestly!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Pandalen12**: ... I, er, hope that 'accident' isn't necassary... O.o

**wolfgirl336699:** Thanks! And I'll try!

**Fahiru**: Yeah, yeah. The whole 'reincarnation' thing seems cheesy, but meh. It was all I could come up with. Remember, this story was

made up around midnight whilst I slept (I have some frea-ky dreams). Annnnd it may or may not be Caine. :D Just know, it won't be any

NEW OC's...

**Hitthefloorrunning:** .[]. AWWE! THANK YOU THANK YOU! Heehee that's so sweet!

**Guest:** Heehee... Chillax. It'll be soon... I think...

* * *

**_Alex:_**

_And there's fantasy, there's fallacy, there's tumbling stone._

_Echoes of a city that's long overgrown._

_Your heart is the only place that I call home,_

_I cannot be returned._

_Heartlines- Florence and the Machine_

I sat up and stretched my arms above my head, yawning. I had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV droning on in the background. I

slid the afghan off of me and stood up, stretching once again.

Figuring food was what I needed, I skipped into the kitchen and heated up some left-over pizza. While waiting on Joy in a Triangle, I

called Andy and asked her to come over-since it was only the middle of the day and I still plenty of hours before time to go to bed.

She agreed and said she'd be there in less than a half hour.

Jake, being the young teenager he is, flew down the stairs at the smell of pizza. He grabbed himself a slice and sat down on the

counter, taking a huge bite of it.

I wrinkled my nose. "Ew, gross," I said, taking my over-heated pizza out of the microwave and wincing at how it burned my fingers.

"What?" he asked, he voice muffled by the food.

"I can't stand cold pizza," I muttered, setting mine down on a plate for it to cool.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't like it when my pizza feels like Satan himself decided to deliver it to me," he growled and I laughed.

"So, whatcha gonna do the rest of the day?" I asked and sat down beside him on the counter-top.

He shrugged. "Play video games. Scroll through tumblr. The usual."

I nodded and took a huge bite. "Wanna chill with Andy and me?"

He looked up, boy-crush shining in his eyes. "Andy's coming over today?" he asked hopefully.

I laughed. "Yeah, she will."

He shrugged and looked away, acting nonchalant. "Yeah, I guess I will," he said coolly.

I laughed again and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, ok, cool guy."

He snorted then went quiet. "Aunt Alex?" he asked hesitantly after a minute.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you use your magic?" he asked without meeting my eyes.

I shrugged. "Well, I need human blood for that," I muttered. "Besides, I like living a slightly normal life. Magic just makes things weird."

He nodded. "Will you show me something small?"

I smiled. "Yeah, ok." I lifted a hand and twirled my index finger around in a hurricane motion. A slight breeze stirred our clothes and

lifted our hair.

"Cool," he breathed, his eyes filled with awe.

We sat there quietly for a few seconds until we heard a car engine. I slid off and walked towards the door, Jake following eagerly.

Upon reaching the door, I kept a close look out the peephole for the perfect moment. As soon as she reached for the doorknob, I flung

the door open and giggled when she jumped.

"You bitch!" she exclaimed, throwing her arm around my neck. "Why'dja scare me like that?"

I grinned. "Couldn't resist it."

Andy smirked and wrapped her other arm around Jake. "So, what are we all going to do? Just know, I refuse to participate in

threesomes."

I snorted. "That is most definitely _not_ what goes on here."

She grinned and dragged Jake and me up the stairs and into my room, throwing herself down on my bed.

Jake sat beside her awkwardly and kept glancing towards her then adverting his eyes, blushing furiously.

I smirked and laid down beside her, gazing at my glowy-star'ed ceiling.

"So, now what?" I asked, blowing a stray hair out of my eyes.

"Movie," Andy replied. "Moviemoviemoviemoviemovie. MO-VIE."

"Ok, ok!" I exclaimed, laughing a little. "Calm yo man tits, child."

She frowned. "My tits aren't a man's tits. They are very feminine."

"Anyways," Jake piped up, "we rented a scary movie. Wanna watch that?"

"Yes!" she squealed, propelling herself off of my bed. "I soooo wanna see that!"

"Then help me up," I grumbled, holding my arms above my head. "I'm too lazy to do this stuff by myself."

She rolled her eyes and yanked me up.

* * *

We sat on the couch, completely engrossed in the movie before us. Jake had his head in my lap and passed out thirty minutes ago.

Andy was curled up to my side and would occasionally point out some mistake in the movie.

On the TV, some guy hacked a girl to shreds with a chainsaw.

Andy frowned and stood up. "I have to urinate," she announced as she walked to the bathroom.

"Thank you for updating me on the contents of your bladder!" I called as she walked away.

I heard her giggles from on the couch.

I yawned and continued to watch the TV, slowly falling asleep.

The phone rang and I jerked awake, causing Jake to murmur and roll over. I scowled and leaned forward, snatching up the phone and

glancing at the number.

"Blocked?" I muttered to myself. "Who'd call under a blocked number?"

I hit the button and brought the house phone to my ear. "Hallo?"

"Elizabeth Alexis Severus," a distorted voice said over the phone. "I know who and what you are, little Nex."

I froze, my breath coming out in a whoosh. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"That's not of importance now," the voice said. "What's important is that I will get my revenge on you."

"Revenge?" I croaked. "What did I ever do?"

The voice growled. "That's not important," it repeated. "Just know, your little boyfriend will get it."

"Leave Caine alone!" I snapped. "He has nothing to do with whatever debt you want to settle with me!"

It laughed. "Not Caine, little Nex. Your _other_ boyfriend. The genius."

I pursed my lips, rage rising through me. "You leave them both out of this!"

It laughed once again.

"I'll get my vengeance, little Nex. I will."

* * *

Andy returned from the bathroom, noticing my pale face and shaking hands holding the phone.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, so as not to wake Jake.

I shook my head and dropped the phone, my eyes still wide and goosebumps covering my skin. "Nothing," I whispered. "Absolutely

nothing."

After the movie, Andy left, promising she'd see me tomorrow at school. I covered up Jake and switched off the TV and lights, leaving a

note on the fridge about dinner for Emily and Nathan when they come home from work.

I stepped in the shower, letting the steamy, hot water run down my back.

I sighed and rubbed shampoo into my hair.

Was this person the same who had threatened both myself and Artemis?

Well, of course it was.

Why did they hate me?

I didn't know.

But I most certainly was going to find out.

* * *

**Sorry it was short...**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16 I Admit It I Love You

**ALAS! THE CHAPTER MANY HAVE WAITED FOR! ARTEMIS WILL TELL ALEX!**

**_BUT_****, will she say she loves him back?**

**_HAS_**** she fallen out of love with him and in love with Caine?**

**_IS_**** she still heartbroken over him?**

**_CAN_**** she bear to be around him?**

**The world may never know... **

**No, I'm only kidding. You'll find out by the end of this chapter. :D**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Amahlia**: Lol, right? She is pretty awesome.

**Pandalen12**: Lol Y U no love Caine? He's sweet and funny :D Annnnd he makes Arty jealous. You must admit: a jealous Arty is a sexy

Arty.

**Harry Artemis Jackson**: Thanks! And I already PM'd you those answers... soo.. yeah.

**wolfgirl336699:** Thanks!

**asolomon**: Thank you!

**Hitthefloorrunning**: Thanks! And I PM'd you those answers, soo...

**Luvleelife4eva:** Hmm... maybe.

**Fahiru**: Really? I thought it was a bit cheesy... meh. I'm not really sure how big of a part it'll play in the story. It started off as a major

thing in it, but I figured that was TOO predictable, so... I dunno yet. And I have heard a few of Regina Spektor's songs! And I LOVED

them! She's got an amazing voice!

* * *

_**Artemis:**_

_Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I am right._

_Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear._

_Little Talks- Of Monsters and Men_

I paced nervously, waiting for Alex to meet me for break.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, remembering earlier.

* * *

**~This is like the second flashback in this story... Hm... Anyways, FLASHBACK~**

* * *

I had the students do an assignment from their science books. Not even a minute after I assigned it, Cecilia stood up and sauntered

back to my desk.

She leaned forward, pressing her breasts to my desk and allowing her short skirt to hike up.

"I don't understand this," she murmured pointing to something on her worksheet.

I frowned. "I just went over that yesterday," I pointed out.

She pouted and twirled a strand of hair that fell in her face. "Well, could you explain it to me?"

I grabbed a pen and wrote down the page number it was explained on. "Here," I said, handing it to her. "The book does a better job

than I do."

She sighed and walked back to her desk. As she did, I heard Caine whisper, "Oi. Isn't this a gifted school? Why's she allowed here?"

Alex's friend, Andy, wrinkled her noise and replied, "It's because her rich daddy only wants the very best for his daughter."

I pursed my lips and took this as a chance. "Miss Alex," I called. "Because of such a comment, I'll have to ask you to return for break."

Alex, who was quietly doing her work, turned around and exclaimed, "What? But I didn't say anything!"

_I know that_, I thought, but only said, "Break."

She sighed and swiveled back in her seat, giving Andy an evil glare. "Yes sir," she grumbled.

* * *

**~End of Flashback Numero... er... Two~**

* * *

Alex knocked on the classroom door and peered in.

"Heya, Mr. Fowl," she said with a grin. "Am I really in trouble, or do you just need some company?"

I frowned, my stomach turning flips. "Miss Alex, come in, shut the door, and sit down."

She pursed her lips and did as told, taking a seat at the desk in front of me.

"So," she began, glancing up at me, "what now?"

"Be quiet," I snapped. "Shut up for a moment and let me talk."

Surprise and another expression-was that attraction?-flitted across her face before being replaced by mild curiosity. She acted as if

she were zipping her lips closed and tossed something over her shoulder.

I grabbed a stool and set it in front of her to sit on, so that we were eye level.

"I need you to promise to listen to what I have to say and keep quiet until I'm finished. Ok?" I said slowly.

She nodded.

I sighed and glanced away, trying to dig up the courage to say what I need to. I faced psycho faeries. How could I not get the strength

to talk to a girl?! Gah! These emotions are just too confusing. Confused and somewhat frightened, I blurted, "I remember you, Alex."

Her eyes widened slightly but she stayed quiet-just as she promised.

"I-I remember you being my roommate. I remember finding out your secret. I remember us visiting my parents. I remember us _kissing_. I

remember admitting that I loved-love-you."

She looked away, her eyes lost and confused. Breaking her promise, she whispered, "How long?"

I scowled. "Only a few days. I-I was worried that you had moved on."

She gave a shaky laugh. "Moved on?" She sounded enraged. "How could I _move on_?! I gave you my heart, Artemis! I couldn't _move on. _

Everyday I spent in this classroom was a day of pure agony because you were standing before me, and _I COULDN'T HAVE YOU."_ Angry

tears slid down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Alex," I whispered, glaring at my feet. "So sorry. I love you. I really do. I understand if you won't take me back. I get it-"

She cut me off with a harsh, humorless laugh. "Not take you back?! Artemis, who the hell do you think you're talking to?! I'm as selfish

as it gets. I couldn't just let you go. It would hurt me too much."

I met her eyes, feeling hopeful. "So, you still love me?"

Before I could stop her, she tackled me to the ground. I fell back with an 'oof', groaning as her elbow dug into stomach.

She pressed her lips to mine. I sighed happily, noting how they were as soft as I remembered. She giggled, pulling away slightly. I

growled and brought her back to me, pulling her body under mine.

She gasped, staring up at me with wonder and shock. "Somebody's gotten brave," she murmured, running her fingers through my hair.

I grinned and nuzzled her neck. "Well, I _did_ spend a year without your sweet kisses."

She giggled and _tsk_ed me. "Such a charmer."

My smile disappeared immediately. "Alex," I said softly, "you do realize we must keep this a complete secret, correct?"

She scowled. "Why?"

"Because of the threat made on our lives. You have to act as if you're still with Caine."

She wrinkled her nose. "What? I don't want to stay with Caine. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's really sweet and all, but he's just not

right for me."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple with the hand I wasn't propping myself up with. "Trust me, I hate this more than you, but we

have to. To keep you alive."

She nodded. "Ok, Artemis. I will, for you."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Alex."

She blushed and nodded again. "Of course, Smarty Arty."

I laughed. "I haven't heard that in a while."

Our moment was interrupted by the bell ringing.

I sighed and stood up, pulling her to her feet.

"We'll continue this discussion later," I said with a straight face as students poured in.

* * *

**:D Do you all ****_LOVE_**** me now? Hmm****_MMM_****? Show your love with reviews! **


	17. Chapter 17 Stalking: They Do It

Wow. Everyone seems so pleased with that last chapter... :D And the song doesn't exactly fit in with the chapter, but meh. I was

listening to it at the time and I couldn't think of anything else.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seems a little weird. I started writing it a few days ago then decided that since I'm home from school (I've got a

sore throat) I should update.

* * *

**Amaryllis5498:** Heehee. Thanks! And you are so very welcome! It was my pleasure writing that (I was running out of things to put,

anyways)!

**Pandalen12:** Thanks! And, hey now. Caine's not that bad... or is he? And I make no promises.

**Luvleelife4eva**: No problem! And thanks!

**Hitthefloorrunning**: Hmm... That's actually a pretty good idea. I'll think about using it :D

**asoloman**: Thank you!

**Sheryls312**: AWE, THANKIES! :3

**Fahiru:** Thanks! And *sigh* I want them to break up, too, but I'll have a few, er, 'complications' that'll be too hard to work out. Also, I

wish Arty were real, too :/ All the best guys are fictional.

**1HandsomeFella**: Thank you! And there seems to be plenty of Caine Haters... hmm...

**wolfgirl336699**: Thanks! And he IS her teacher... He could get fired for such a thing... And then what would he do to see her

everyday?

**Aliya (Guest)**: Thanks! :D

* * *

_**Alex:**_

_Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you._

_You just be somewhere laughing and smiling_

_Servant of Evil- Kagamine Len (English translation)_

We most definitely continued that 'discussion'. All throughout the day, when he could, Artemis would grab me away for a kiss.

I walked down the empty school hallway, keeping a suspicious eye out for hormonal teenage boys who want to kiss me. Distantly, I

could hear the chatter of all the other students eating lunch and laughing loudly.

I sighed and was about to open my locker door when arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into the dark broom closet. I

gasped and opened my mouth to scream when I heard a eerily familiar chuckle.

"Artemis?!" I growled, pushing out of his arms. "You bastard! Why'd you do that?!"

He laughed. "I'm sorry, Alex. I just felt the need to surprise you."

I snorted softly and murmured, "Surprise me, you did. But why a broom closet? Anyone can walk in."

He laughed again and gave my cheeks small kisses. "I know," he replied. "And that's the thrill of it."

I rolled my eyes. "You Fowl boys and your weird thrills."

He nuzzled my neck and pushed me back a bit. "Hm, hardly _weird_. Just your average, criminal pleasures."

I sighed theatrically and said, "Oh, how will I ever compete with such a thing?"

He made a sound in the back of his throat and kissed my chin. "Yes, how will you ever?" he asked sarcastically.

I giggled as his breath tickled my throat and sent pleasant shivers down my spine. Our lips connected, and I tangled my fingers through

his hair, pulling him closer. He laughed lightly and resumed placing small kisses from the corner of my mouth to my shoulder.

"I'm so happy you remember, Arty," I murmured.

"Me, too," came the distracted reply from somewhere near my throat.

I grinned and rolled my eyes._ Boys..._

Cool fingers grabbed my wrists and pulled them up. I met Arty's sad, blue eyes as he traced his index finger over the jagged scars. He

placed small kisses on them, causing me to smile.

"I love you," he said after a few seconds.

"I love you, too," I replied breathlessly.

He smiled and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. Before he could say anything, the bell rang.

He scowled. "D'Arvit. I suppose I'll be seeing you after school."

* * *

I quickly dressed into my work uniform after the classes ended. Peeking out of the door, I walked out the girls restroom, making my way

down the school's hallway.

A giggle stopped my tracks. Curious, I snuck over to the open door of a classroom.

Inside, Cecilia was seducing Caine.

She had her body pressed against him, giggling and tracing swirls on his chest.

Caine struggled from his position between her and the white walls. "Listen, Cecilia," he said nervously, "you're cool and all, but I'm with

Alex. I really like her, so if you could please untangle yourself from me..." he trailed off, giving her an apologetic look.

Cecilia made a sound in the back of her throat and pressed closer to him. "But Caine," she whined, "I _really_ like you. No doubt I'd know

how to pleasure you more than that skank."

Caine frowned. "Don't call her that!" he snapped, taking up for me (and causing guilt to swirl around in me). "She's really sweet! And

we haven't even, er, done that, Cecilia. Not that it'd be any of your business."

She scoffed. "So, she's keeping you from it? C'mon, Caine! Let _me_ make you happy." She ran her fingernails up and down his arms.

"No," he protested once again, grabbing her arms and gently pushing her away. "Bad Cecilia. You don't do that."

She gave him a mischievous smile. "For _you_, I'll be a bad Cecilia."

I almost threw up. _Ew, grody. I do_ not _want to stick around for anymore of this._

I walked off, feeling guilty. Caine turned down Cecilia's advances and here I was: cheating on him. He trusted me...

I shook my head. No. Caine wasn't there when I murdered my sister. Artemis _was_. Artemis and I had been through a lot-we deserved

to be happy together. And this is the price we have to pay for that.

I drove to Amy's in silence. I walked in, inhaling the sweet aroma of cinnamon and spices that always filled her restaurant. The red head

was at the counter scribbling something on a sheet of paper.

"Hello, Amy," I chirped as I walked past her.

She looked up with a frown. "Alex, I need to speak with you," she said, uncharacteristically serious and reserved.

I nodded and followed her to her office. When we entered, she rummaged through stacks of papers on her desk before pulling out an

envelope.

"Someone dropped this off for you," she said, thrusting it towards me.

I accepted it with a scowl, noticing that it only had my name scrawled across the top. "Who?"

Her frown deepened and her brows furrowed together. "I-I don't remember," she whispered, staring at the wall blankly.

I nodded and gave a small smile. "Ok, well, thanks for-er, y'know, giving it to me, I guess."

And, with that amazingly awkward thank you, I walked out. I opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of copy paper with a letter

typed out on it:

* * *

**THE LETTER SAYS:**

* * *

_Dear Nex,_

_I see you went against my wishes. Now that you and Artemis are together, I suppose I'll have to become violent._

_I wonder how much pain it'll cause you if I murdered off your little nephew._

* * *

**AND THAT IS WHAT IT SAYS.**

* * *

I stared in horror at the paper, my hands shaking and my breaths coming out in gasps. I hurriedly ran to the restroom, where I sat in

one of the stalls and yanked out my cell phone, calling the only person I wanted to speak to.

"Hello?" a voice chimed through the phone.

"Artemis," I sobbed, "I-I ju-just got a note and it's- oh, Artemis, they threa-threatened Ja-Jake."

"I'll be there in a moment," came his clipped, cold reply.

I hung up and pulled my knees to my chest, tears sliding down my cheeks and small hiccups causing me to jump every now and again.

The door to the bathroom opened with a creak and a light knock sounded on my stall. I stood and opened it, face to face with beautiful

blue eyes.

I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He pulled us both into the stall and closed the door, sitting us both on the

clean floor (Amy CANNOT stand dirty floors. They're always clean). He stroked my hair and asked, quietly, "Where's the note?"

I pulled away from him and reached into pocket. I gave it to him and carefully examined his reaction as he read it. His eyebrows

furrowed together and he scowled.

"Did you see who it was that gave you this?" he asked, his voice laced with curiousity and a small amount of anger.

I shook my head and wiped my cheeks. "No," I said around a sniffle. "They gave it to Amy and she doesn't remember."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "How did they find out?" he growled.

I shrugged. "Dunno. But, Arty, what're we gonna do?"

He met my eyes and said, "Well, we're going to track them down, Alex. I promise you, I won't let them hurt your family."

I smiled slightly and nodded.

_Oh, Artemis, don't make promises you can't keep._

* * *

**Yeah, haha. Sorry for the weirdness. Like I said, I'm sick as I write this and what I didn't write today was written yesterday... **

**while I was hyped up on Monster energy drink. (That shit makes me so energetic... I have at least two videos posted to Facebook **

**of me screaming like an idiot with a broom being held above my head...)**

* * *

**REVIEW FOR YOUR WEIRD AUTHOR! Reviews make her happy and when she's happy she writes more...**


	18. Chapter 18 First Fight?

**My laziness has gotten really bad... These chapters no longer have numbers or names in WordPad. They're just: Chapter **

**Whichever The Hell This One Is.**

**Anyways... MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel super evil due to the reviews for that last chapter. It seems you've all become attached to **

**Jake... hm... Anyways, love you guys! Keep bein' awesomely epic and reviewin'! :D**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Amahlia:** I take it you thought that was scary? :D

**Luvleelife4eva**: ... Well, I can't say anything to the Jake comment (gotta keep, suspense, right?), but I can say Holly will make an

appearance... sooner or later (hopes it's sooner).

**wolfgirl336699:** Thanks! And I update as soon as I can!

Amaryllis5498: Thanks! :D

**Pandalen12:** Y U still no like Caine? He's sweet... odd, yes... but sweet... And I mean exactly what I said... no promises... Oh, and isn't

Artemis just? You'd hafta let me have a turn :D

**Fahiru**: Ah, yes. The boys here in the state of drug dealings and rednecks are all butts. They give me no hope. Although, there were a

few guys from when I lived in Texas that were really awesome and sweet. And Caine's future shall remain a mystery until... well, until

that chapter comes around (I'm tryna make this story longer than Broken Pieces). And, ahhh, Cecilia. She's actually based off of the girls

at my school. Not all are like that, but the majority is (which is why I have only one TRUE friend). About Amy's: Her restaraunt's actually

based off of the place my mother used to work as a waitress at (Cracker Barrel). It always smelled like Christmas in the country with my

gramma and I absolutely LOVED going there. And about Jake... I've planned out what's gonna happen to him... Just wait and see.

**Hitthefloorrunning**: THANK YOU! :D That's so sweet!

**Sheryls312:** Lol I'm sorry... Caine really is a sweetheart, though, isn't he? :)

**1HandsomeFella:** Awww Caine's not too bad, right?... Or IS he?...

**asolomon**: Thanks! :D

**ThatbloodyTartarus**: Yeah, I PM'd you about that...

Harry Artemis Jackson: I LOVE Monsters and Men, too! They're music rocks! And... fanclub? Whaaa...? That. Is awesome. I now feel

loved. Thank you!

* * *

_**Artemis:**_

_'Cause I'm broken_

_I know I need you now_

_'Cause deep inside I'm broken_

_You see the way I live_

_Broken- 12 Stones_

I had Butler drive Alex back to my house. When we first arrived, she gawked up at the towering mansion and whispered, "Whoa. Dude,

you _live_ here?"

I nodded and replied, "Yes. I know it's not much, but-"

"Not much?" she spluttered, cutting me off. "This place is_ awesome._"

With that, she ran into the house and began a long exploration I was forced to go along with. She pulled me down hallways and into

different rooms, having me explain each room's purpose.

_"Oooo,_ what's this?" she cooed, opening another door.

"Another bathroom," I answered dully.

"Mm-hmm," came her distracted reply from somewhere in the huge bathroom.

"Where you take baths," I elaborated, "and use the restroom."

She snorted. "I know _that._"

She grabbed my hand and yanked me along. When we finally reached my room, she paused in the doorway, looking around. Hesitantly,

she walked forward and examined the things in there, starting with a framed photo of Mother, Father, and the twins before running her

fingers over my wardrobe.

"Classy," she mumbled, walking over to the huge bed and throwing herself down on it while patting the spot beside her.

My heart thudded upon seeing her lying on my bed, and I somehow managed to stay calm as I made my way over to her. I sat beside

her on the bed and she rolled her eyes before pulling me down onto my back beside her.

"Don't be shy," she mumbled, cuddling close to my side. "This isn't the first time we've been in the same bed, if my memory is correct."

I scowled. "I know that, but you are still technically with another."

She frowned and pulled away, glancing up at me with indecisive eyes. "About that, Arty-" she began, but I cut her off.

"I know what you're going to say," I interjected, "but-"

"But_ what_?" she hissed. "Artemis! I'm putting him in enough danger as him just being my friend! Let alone my _boyfriend!"_

I sat up and glared at her. "Do you think I haven't thought of that, Alex? Honestly, I'd rather see him hurt than a member of your family.

Or _you._"

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "I-I can't believe you have the _audacity_ to say that!" she yelled, standing up. "He is my _friend._ He

trusts me and I'm putting him in danger because I'm a_ selfish bitch_! I _can't_ do this, Artemis! Believe it or not, I have morals!"

I winced and reached out for her arm as she began to walk away. I caught it and whirled her to me.

She met my eyes and glared. "Let go of me, Artemis," she snarled.

I grabbed her other arm and pulled her towards me, forcing her face close to my own. "No. Not until you _listen_ to what I have to say."

She quit struggling against me and stood completely still. I loosened my grip on her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"The reason I said what I did," I began slowly, "is because I don't know Caine. He's not my friend, so I won't feel too bad about his

loss. Though, if it were you or your family, I-I don't know what I'd do, Alex."

She sighed and leaned her forehead to my chest. "I know, Arty," she mumbled. "But_ I_ do know him. And this person's obviously pissed

with _me._ I don't want him hurt, Arty. He's my friend."

I nodded and placed my chin on her head. "Fine," I consented. "Tomorrow, break up with him. Tell him you only want to be friends." I

frowned, then added, quietly, "If that's what you want."

She met my eyes and grinned. "It's what I want, Artemis," she murmured, lightly touching her lips to mine. I shivered pleasantly and

pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She froze in surprise but eventually melted into it.

She gave a giggle and pulled away, dancing just out of my reach.

I scowled and glared at her. I darted forward, attempting to grab her but only succeeding in falling forward.

She giggled again and lowered herself onto the floor, meeting my eyes.

"I love you, Smarty Arty," she sang softly, tracing patterns on my hand with her finger.

* * *

**Aaaaannnnd that's it. That's all that is of this chapter. I am very displeased at how short it is. Very. But, *sigh*, the writer's**

**iceburg has once again struck. And I'm sinkin' like the Titanic. **

**Anyways, review!**


	19. Chapter 19 Drowning

**Another chapter! I still have no idea which one this is, so I can't say exactly how far we've come. And we still don't know who that creeper is.**

**Well, y'all don't. _I dooooooooo :D_**

* * *

**GOOD NEWS: The plot line will finally progress. So, yeah. WHOOP.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Pandalen12:** I'll think about your request, buuuuut... _Nooo proommmmiiisseeesss..._

**wolfgirl336699:** Thanks! And I will! :D

**Luvleelife4eva:** Thanks! And... I like Caine... He's nice... Y ERRYBODY HATE CAINE?!

**1HandsomeFella:** ... Ok... I promise, I won't stop... unless, y'know, I die. Then good luck haunting me :D

**ThatbloodyTartarus:** PM answer due to megalength.

**Fahiru:** Lol yup. Due to one of the longest reviews, of course. Anyways, I know what you mean. There was this guy in Louisiana that I liked, but he was

always with older, more mature people... and besides... I'm just a potato... And Life does indeed have her twistedly shocking moments, doesn't she?

But, there's also really awesome moments... like whenever a kitten licks your finger. Because that's just adorable. Also, IT WAS HEAVEN! I always

ordered the pancakes when I was there. They were pure awesome! And they shall break up...

**Harry Aremis Jackson:** Of course she'll let 'im down easy! And here's more!

**imfowltothebone:** :D Well, I can't say you're correct, but THE ICEBURG HAS BEEN MELTED! WHOOP!

**DonCossak:** Hahaha... Noooo. I'm no magician. Just a mere mundane who likes to write :D.

PS. Really? So does my sister! ... I wish I did, too...

PPS. I SHALL!

* * *

**Just so you guys know, I almost cried writing this chapter. Seriously. So, yeah. Take this as a warning.**

* * *

Special thanks to**_ Pandalen 12,_** who keeps me laughing with her hilarious PM's and actually helps make updates faster. She also helped me with

deciding whether or not to add in a certain 'surprise' in the later chapters { ;) you know exactly what I speak of}. You rock!

Another special thanks to **_Fahiru,_** who's reviews point out things I didn't notice and helps make this story better. Please keep reviewing! :D

The second to last special thanks to **_ThatbloodyTartarus, _**who's currently helping me make my OC's and story better! Gracias!

And the last special thanks to **_all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed!_** You guys have no idea how much you've helped me decide on this story!

It's 'cause a y'all it has been continued!

* * *

**_Alex:_**

_Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state_

_A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake_

_No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber_

_Until I realize that it was you who held me under_

_Blinding- Florence and the Machine_

Artemis and I had spent the rest of that day together. Later on, Butler drove us both to my house, where Arty kissed me goodnight and walked away.

A silly grin spread across my face, I opened the door to the house and snuck in, since it was about ten and everything was really quiet.

A light snapped on and someone cleared their throat. I whirled.

And came face to face with Matt.

My twin brother. Tall. Lean. Blue eyes. Black hair. Cocky grin. Everything about him that was so familiar. Right here in front of me.

I gasped and tackled him to the floor with a hug. "Matty!" I exclaimed, covering his laughing face with small kisses. "What're you doing here, boy?!

Shouldn't you be in Ireland?"

He snorted and stood, helping me up. "I had to visit my little sister," he said, keeping his arm on my shoulders.

I scowled. He liked to bring up the fact that he was older. Often. "I'm only younger by a few minutes," I grumbled.

He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, we had a small two week break and I decided to fly here. _And_," he added mischeivously, "I brought someone. _Two_

someones actually."

I peered past his shoulder to the living room. Sitting on the couch was Ann and an unknown girl with light brown hair. The silly grin resumed its action of

being on my face and I ran to Ann.

"_Annnnnn!_" I squealed, wrapping her in a hug and swinging her around. "_I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much!_"

Matt pouted from where he was standing. "Didn't you miss me that much, too?" he asked.

I set the disheveled and slightly green Ann down and smirked at Matt. "Meh. Only a little."

He rolled his eyes again and grabbed my arm, leading me to the tall, brown-haired girl. She had light, sparkling blue eyes surrounded by orange-rimmed

glasses and laugh lines around her mouth. Her shirt was a simple blue one with Snoopy on it and she had on a bright orange scarf. She seemed really

sweet. "Hello," she said with a heavy Irish accent and a smile, offering her hand for me to shake. "I'm Rhy. I've heard plenty about you."

I accepted her hand and gave Matt an odd look. He pursed his lips and nodded; a grin instantly spread across my face as I understood his expression.

"Alex, Matt's sister. It's really a pleasure to meet his girlfriend. He's told me a lot about you, too."

She laughed and sat down. "All good, I hope."

I nodded and sat on the sofa across from her and Matt, pulling Ann onto my lap and bouncing my knee like I did for Liza. "Yep."

Lie. I had never heard of her. But then again, I haven't spoken to Matt in a while, so he hasn't had the chance to tell me about her.

"So, er," Matt began, standing awkwardly, "Ann come help me in the kitchen. I think Alex and Rhy should have a little bonding time."

I scowled at my brother as he walked away but said nothing. After he was gone into the kitchen with Ann, Rhy turned to me and said, quietly, "I'm not

really your brother's girlfriend."

I raised an eyebrow as she continued on with a small smile. "On the plane ride here, he managed to convince himself that he loved me."

I laughed. "That sounds like Matty."

She gave a small, awkward smile before standing and heading into the kitchen.

Not long after she walked into the kitchen, she walked out, trailing behind Matt and Ann-who had wide grins on their faces.

I narrowed my eyes at Matt, who had his arms behind his back. With a smirk, he pulled a box from behind him and held it towards me.

Still suspicious, I accepted it and pulled off the top.

I instantly squeed with joy when I saw what was inside.

"_OHMIGAWSH, THANKYOUSOMUCH_!" I exclaimed in a rush, pulling out the little, black kitten. She blinked sleepily at me and gave a small mew.

I squealed and hugged her close. She stared at me with lazy, green eyes and blinked again before yawning. "You're so cute!" I whispered to her,

showering her little face with kisses. "Thank you so much, Matt, Rhy, and Ann!"

Rhy blushed and shrugged sheepishly. "It was all their idea, really."

I grinned and cuddled the kitten close. "What's her name?" I asked after she fell alseep in my arms.

"You can name her," Matt said softly, sitting beside me.

I pursed my lips and thought. She had black fur and bright green eyes. "Erry," I murmured. "I think I'll name her Erry."

Matt nodded, his eyes slightly sad. "That's a good name. It's actually why I picked her out. She's Erica in cat form."

I laughed and lightly stroked between her eyes; she purred softly and nuzzled my chest. I 'awe'd and kissed her between her ears.

"I love you already, my little Erry," I cooed.

* * *

School the next day was slow. I dropped off Jake and headed to my classes, passing by Cecilia on the way there.

She grabbed my arm, causing me to immediately stiffen and jerk away. She gave a small growl under her breath and pulled me into the girl's restroom.

"What the hell?" I hissed. "Let me go!"

She hurriedly locked the restroom door before turning to me with her hands on her hips. "I have a bone to pick with you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What's that?" I crossed my arms over my chest, ready to defend myself against her if I had to.

She sighed and removed her hands from her waist and ran one through her short, blonde hair. "You're gonna dump 'im, aren't you?"

I scowled. "Dump who?"

"Caine, you dumbfuck," she muttered, walking towards me and jabbing me in the chest with her long, pink fingernail. "I'm not as stupid as you think. As

a matter of fact, there_ is_ a reason I'm at this school. And it's _not_ because Daddy paid my way in."

I glared at her. "Then why play at being a stupid slut?"

She laughed, tilting her head back and exposing the roof of her mouth and her perfect teeth. "I don't_ play_ at being a slut. That's all true. And I also

don't play at being stupid. I act dumber so people will underestimate me. If I'm underestimated, I'll have my own-how should I put it?-weapon. Got it?"

Appreciation dawned on me._ Damn,_ I thought bitterly. _She's smarter than she looks._

My face shut down before any other expression could sneak across my face. "Well than why are you so mean to me? What did I ever do to you?"

She scowled and looked away. "Your best friend-Marcus. I knew him, too. We were friends back in the day when you two had just met. We grew apart-

him with you and me with my own slutty things I like to do. Anyways, moral of the story: I suppose I was jealous of your relationship with him."

I sneered and hissed, "Then _why_ make fun of us _both_? He's dead-"

Before I could say more, she cut me off with a flutter of her hand. "Exactly," she interjected with a roll of her eyes. "He's dead. It won't hurt him.

Anyways, I had another reason for why I did it."

I scowled at her, not really wanting to hear what she had to say, but curious despite everything. "And that is?"

She fidgeted and stared at her shoes. "I, um, was suppressing my own, er, 'feelings', I suppose you could say."

I just stared at her with a dull, confused look. "Feelings?" I asked. "What feelings?"

She groaned and stomped her shoes. "You're such a fucking idiot! Gah! Jeez! I'm a lesbian, dammit!"

_Holy._

_Bloody._

_Fricking._

_Hell._

_On._

_Ice._

"Whhaaaa...?" was all I could manage. I... am truly a moron.

She scoffed. "Honestly, why are _you_ at this school? You're dumber than me, and I'ma fucking blonde."

I shook my head. "If-if you're lesbian, then why'd you do all those things with those guys?"

Cecilia shrugged. "Trying to suppress my urges, but, lately, I've been unable to."

I pursed my lips. "Why are you suddenly telling me all of this?"

Her face lit up. "That's right!" she exclaimed before digging through her expensive purse. "I forgot my whole purpose for this confession." She dug

around before pulling out an envelope. "Someone told me to give you this. Heads up: I've already read it and I now have questions to ask you. Which

you owe me."

I scowled at her but accepted the letter anyways; a sense of dread swirled in my stomach. I knew what it was going to say.

* * *

_Little Nex,_

_I hope your nephew can swim._

* * *

My eyes widened and the note slipped out of my hands. Jake couldn't swim. He was absolutely _terrified_ of water. Water and death by drowning.

"So, about the Nex thing," Cecilia said conversationally. "You're that girl?"

I met her eyes, trying to hide the panic in my own. "What girl?" I asked, my voice devoid of any emotion.

She snorted. "The Nex girl. You know, being a lycan and all, you'd figure I know what a Nex is."

Holy.

_Sheeyit._

Another thing I didn't know about Cecilia.

"Ly-lycan?!" I spluttered. She groaned.

"Gah! ARE. YOU. STUPID? I JUST FUCKING SAID THAT. Lycan. Lycanthrope. Jesus, Alex, I'm a fucking werewolf!"

My eyes widened before narrowing. "How do I know to believe you, Cecilia? How do I know this isn't some sick joke?"

She scoffed. "Well, that _does_ sound like something I'd do. But it's not a joke. I can prove it." With that, she held out her hand. Slowly, dark auburn fur

grew from her hand, her nails sharpening into claws. Her eyes glowed a deep honey color and large canines protruded from her mouth.

"Believe me now?" she asked, her voice somewhat muffled because of the long fangs.

I nodded numbly. "Yeah," I whispered. "I believe you."

She smirked. "Good. Ok, so, about my questions: First off, who's this freak threatening your nephew? And what do they mean by 'I hope he can swim'?"

I looked away. Why should I tell Cecilia anything? _Well, I do owe her,_ I thought grimly. _And there's something about her that makes me trust her_. "Well,

my nephew, Jake, is terrified of water, so he can't swim. Which makes me think they plan on drowning him. And I have no idea who this person is. Or

what they want."

She pursed her lips, her face thoughtful. "Well, I suppose it'd prolly be best to check on your nephew. I suggest we take my car."

I narrowed my eyes. "Who said anything about you coming with me?"

She shrugged and turned around, heading to the bathroom door. "Well, they gave _me_ the note, so I'm now a part of this. Besides, if I get on your good

side, you may be able to hook me up with your friend, Andy."

"Andy's not lesbian, though," I protested, since it was the only thing I could possibly think of.

She stopped at the bathroom door and smirked at me over her shoulder. "It's what's on the inside that counts, right?"

* * *

She drove me to Jake's school in silence. Of course we were technically skipping class, but I was far too worried about Jake to even consider not going

along with this.

During the ride, I bounced my leg nervously, silently praying that Jake was ok. That nothing had happened to him.

When we arrived at the school, I was out of the car before Cecilia could stop it. I rushed up the steps into the school and down the hallway to the main

office. Slightly disheveled, I pushed open the door and strode in. The lady at the desk narrowed her eyes at me and asked suspiciously, "Miss Alex,

what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

I attempted to give the lady a sweet smile but was unable to due to the fact that she knew who I was-considering I practically_ lived_ in this office when I

went to school here. Which is why she knew my first name. And was suspicious of me. In fact, I think all of the school staff hated me.

"Ms. Cathy," I said softly and sweetly, layering my voice with a hint of compulsion, "I really need to see my nephew. I have to check on him and make

sure he has his inhaler."

She gave a dopey frown and said, "Miss Alex, Jacob isn't here. His father checked him out."

Fear shot through me. Nathan would occasionally check Jake out for a boy's day, but he always let us know beforehand. And, if it was just spur of the

moment, he'd send me a text. I checked my phone once again. No text.

Cecilia chose that moment to saunter through the door and glance around with a sour look on her face. "So," she muttered, "this is what's become of

Hell. I like what they did with the place."

She glanced at my pale, shocked face and scowled. "Not here?" she called.

I shook my head, my body quivering with fear and worry. _Oh, God, if something's happened to Jake... No. Not my little Jake. God, please, no._

I scowled._ Get a hold of yourself,_ I thought._ This is no time to break down. Find Jake. He could still be ok._

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples as I thought. Where would he be?

Someone cleared their throat, and I opened my eyes to see Cecilia leaning against the counter with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I growled. She tapped her nose, her eyes glowing a soft gold.

Understanding dawned on me. She could probably use her sharpened senses to track his scent, but that would mean the two of us working together.

Could I actually manage to work by Cecilia? I was reluctant to, but, for my family, I'd do anything. I nodded at her.

She straightened from the counter and walked over to me. Grabbing my by my elbow, she yanked me out of the office and down the hallway past the

gray lockers.

"Got anything of his?" she asked under her breath.

I nodded and she lead me back to the car. I grabbed my bag from her passenger seat and reached in, pulling out a black cap that I had meant to return

to Jake after I borrowed it.

"I hope you can still get his scent off of it after I used it," I mumbled, handing it over.

As she sniffed it, I thought. _This person was serious. They took my little Jake_. I thought of that boy as my own son, in a way. He was my little

apprentice. We were going to take over the world one day.

Cecilia pulled away from the cap, wrinkling her nose. "Wow. Your smell's strong, but I can still get a bit of his."

She frowned and closed her eyes, tilting her face back and inhaling deeply. Her eyes snapped open and she commanded, "Get in the car."

I made my way to passenger seat, but she stopped me by snarling, "Front seat, moron. I can't drive and do this at the same time."

I turned around and slid into the front seat. I stared at her expensive car's gears with a scowl. "If I wreck this," I called, "I'm not paying for it, 'kay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Dad can buy me a new one. Remember? I'ma rich bitch."

I snorted and closed the door, rolling down the window and waiting for further instructions. She walked over to the passenger seat and rolled down

her window, leaning her face out of it slightly.

"Drive east," was all she said.

I followed her instructions and drove east.

_Here I am, with the girl who hates me-who also happens to be a lesbian werewolf-hunting down my aquaphobic nephew-who was kidnapped by some_

_psycho. Lovely._

Cecilia occasionally told me to take a turn but mostly stayed quiet. I figured she could sense my anxiety and fear.

Eventually, she told me to pull over. So I did. I pulled off the dirt road in the middle of nowhere surrounded by nothing but trees and onto the side. She

got out, and I followed her lead.

"C'mere," she snapped, waving her hand forward. I did as instructed. She slid halfway down the side of the road towards the ditch. She stopped,

scowled, and looked up at me. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

I carefully made my way down the steep incline, finally reaching the edge of the woods there. She grabbed my elbow and pulled me after her, deep into

the woods.

We soon reached a small beach of white sand. She pointed to the distance and I took off, not caring how difficult it was to run because of the sand. I

reached the edge of the sand and waded into the water, searching frantically. Not too far off, I could see dark brown hair just under the edge of the

water. A small scream made its way out of my lips as I moved towards it. Soon, it got too deep for me to walk and I had to swim.

Finally there, I dove under the water with my eyes open, the salt stinging them.

In front of me was a passed out boy.

_Jake._

I grabbed the boy and pulled him up, fighting hard against the rope that had him tied to a heavy rock anchoring him down. I gave up trying to pull him

away from it and snatched the rope in both of my hands. With inhuman speed, I broke the rope and Jake floated up.

I pushed above the water and grabbed my little nephew, making sure his face was facing up towards the clear, blue sky.

Teeth chattering, I swam back to shore, pulling the limp boy onto the beach. I grabbed Jake's face in my hands and opened his mouth. Trying to recall

how the CPR classes instructed, I placed my hands on his chest and pumped, counting up to thirty. I checked his airway, listening for breath.

Nothing.

Hot tears made their way down my cheeks as I tried mouth-to-mouth. Once again, nothing.

I retried the chest compressions, trying desperately to restart his heart. More nothing.

I refused to give up on him, even when Cecilia tried to pull me away from his soaked body.

_Come on, Jake,_ I willed. _Please come back._

Soon, he began to choke, coughing up water. Relief flooded me. I took the boy into my arms and angled him to help get out all of the water.

He blearily met my eyes and smiled. "Aunt Alex," he croaked.

I sobbed and pulled him to my chest. "Oh, God, thank you thank you," I choked around my sobs.

I pushed the wet hair from his face and kissed his forehead.

"It's ok," I murmured. "I'm here. You're ok now."

* * *

**WHOO. THAT was a LONG chapter. At least, for me to write. 3,668 friggin' words.**

**Plot Twist: Alex leaves Arty and Caine for Cecilia.**

**Haha, nooo. That won't happen. Though there is a plot twist, 'tis not that. REVIEW!**


	20. UNRELIABLE ELECTRONICS

So yeah. My laptop has this disease that's COMPLETELY ERASING EVERYTHING. I'd try to get under WordPad and save what I

have of my chapters so far under fanfiction so I can work on them on another laptop, but the stupid laptop has some virus thing that

pops up every time I click on it. I try to get it to go away, but when I close it WordPad STILL DOES NOT open. I'm sorry, but updates will

be delayed until I figure this STUPID thing out. I'm sorry it's taking so long, I really am. I'll see what I can do and keep you guys

updated, kay?

So, sorry,

Adri.

PS. My laptop has a tendency to catch a lot of disease. It's like an unprotected whore. -_-


	21. Chapter 20 Breaking Up

**Hold up one second... There's something I need to say...**

**BLOODYFECKINGSHITFIREHELLIAM AMORON.**

**If you could read that, then I'm almost sorry.**

**BUT I am sorry for lying. I meant to include Alex and Caine's breakup in that last chapter... but I didn't... BECAUSE I FORGOT. Like, HOW **

**DO I EVEN FORGET THAT?!**

**Sorry guys. I'ma frickin' idiot.**

**Anyways, this chapter's about the break up. Which is why it's short and in Alex's POV.**

**Again, guys I'm sorry. I'ma terrible author. Feel free to throw stones. *stands still in complete self-loathing and waits for the stones***

* * *

**PS. HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN! I hope you guys had a good one! Mine sucked, but meh. Oh well.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Harry Artemis Jackson**: Really? Lol, I thought it took FOREVER for me to write that... Cecilia being lesbian was actually something I already

plotted out. Dunno why, but I just REALLY wanted her to be lesbian... And thanks for letting me know! I'll check over and fix 'em for I post 'em

from now on. And bleh. There are NO good guys at our school. :/ I like the Texas boys, but Mississippi boys are just gah. The ones at my school

are little douchebags. About Erica's fic... I think I may have accidentally deleted it (NO idea HOW that happened). I'll rewrite and repost it soon!

:D

**Pandalen12**: ...I've already spoiled who it is for you, so...

**wolfgirl336699**: :D Updated!

**ThatbloodyTartarus**: Thanks! :D Cecilia's actually really fun for me to write. Her and Caine. And I've got a friend that's a 'furry' and she's who

helps me with writing Cecilia.

**Guest**: Yeeeahhh, I knoooowww... buuut if I change the rating then... yeah. A lotta people won't be able to find it and I'm just a really lazy

person and yeah.

**Amaryllis5498:** Thanks!

**Fahiru:** Heh heh... Er, yeah. I was really sad about writing that chapter-which is probably why it took so long. I was so reluctant to do that...

'cause I actually like Jake. He reminds me of my little brother, so writing that was really hard, almost like it was my brother.

**Luvleelife4eva:** Lol, the sad thing is that, for a small amount of time, I was actually considering the Alex/Cecilia pairing. Scary, huh? AND YOU

ARE SO WELCOME, MI AMIGO. And another thing, Arty and Holly'll be sometime in the next two chapters, but not in this one. Because Adri is an

idiot who makes many mistakes.

**Sheryls312:** :D Indeed. Only Adri. She is an original. And thanks!

**Mozart and I**: Thank you!

**wolfgirl336699:** Thanks and I will!

* * *

_**Alex:**_

* * *

_I'm sorry if this hurts you,_

_But I tried to keep what we had once_

_Not Enough- Avril Lavigne_

* * *

I twiddled my thumbs nervously, waiting for Caine to arrive. I was standing just outside the first period door and pacing back and forth.

"C'mon, Caine," I mumbled under my breath. "Show up quickly."

When I did see his halo of golden hair making its way down the hall, I was suddenly frightened and anxiety was making things worse by

twirling in my stomach. It wasn't like this was the first break-up I've ever been through, just... the first time I was the one doing the breaking

up with. Most of the time it was just mutual agreement that we were bored with the other. But not with Caine.

_He's going to hate me_, I thought sadly._ He'll hate me and never want to speak to me again. But I deserve it. I deserve everything he'll give me _

_for using him like that._

Caine grinned and said, "Hallo, Alex," as he leaned down to place a peck on my lips. I turned my face so he got my cheek instead.

Blushing and adverting my eyes, I stuttered, "Cai-Caine, d-do you th-think you could mee-meet me at Amy's la-later on today? Th-there's

something I hav-have got to t-tell you."

He scowled and murmured, "Is everything ok, Princess? You seem sorta out of it. Do you want me to drive you home? What's this all about,

anyways?"

"It's nothing," I lied with a small, fake smile. "Let's just get to class, ok?"

The confused blonde followed me into the classroom with a crease in his eyebrows.

* * *

I sat next to Andy like always and tried to ignore both Artemis and Caine. I really didn't want to think of that just yet.

Cecilia and I resumed our facades of hating each other, though I knew there was now a sense of mutual respect between us and, if I needed her, I could

always ask her for help.

Unlike Andy.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Andy like a sister, but she was human. She wouldn't understand any of this.

School ended quickly, and, before I knew it, I was sitting in a booth at Amy's, bouncing my knee and trying to calm my nerves. When Caine finally arrived, I was

so scared that I'd ruin everything.

"What's wrong, Princess?" he asked with a small smile. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

I looked down and took a deep breath, just wanting this to all be done with. "Caine," I began slowly, "I'm-I'm not sure how to say this but I'm-"

"You're breaking up with me," he interrupted in a whisper, not meeting my eyes.

I nodded and answered him even though it wasn't a question. "Yeah," I croaked.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, opening and closing his mouth multiple times. "Why?" he asked after a painfully awkward moment. "Did I-did I do

something... _wrong_?"

"No!" I answered quickly. "No, it wasn't you! It's-it's just that I-" I broke off with a frustrated sigh, placing my face in my hands. I didn't want to lie to him. "I've

found someone else," I said quietly.

"It's Fowl, isn't it?" he asked darkly.

My head whipped up. _How_ did he know? "What? Why would you think tha-"

"I'm not as stupid as I look," he cut in, his eyes hidden by his hair. "I can tell. You two just look so-so in love, I guess."

I looked down at my hands, unsure of how to reply. "We are," I admitted. A thought struck me and I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "You won't tell

anyone, will you? You're the only person that knows-aside from me, Arty, and his friend, Butler."

He met my gaze with one of disgust. "I won't tell anyone about you and '_Arty',_" he sneered venomously.

I winced. "Please, Caine. Don't be angry," I whispered. "I really didn't want this to hurt you. Really."

He snorted. "And that automatically makes this better, I suppose?"

I sniffled, tears welling in my eyes. "No," I choked out, still staring at my hands. "I'm sorry, Caine."

He glared at me one last time before standing and walking away, leaving me a mess of tears and snot and guilt.

Heartbreak throbbed in my chest as I watched him drive away.

* * *

**Sooo, who do YOU guys think is this mystery person? LEMME KNOW IN A REVIEW! :D (All accept for you, Pandalen12. You already know because I told **

**you.)**


	22. Chapter 21 Moving In For Two Nights

**The song I'ma use for this chapter is just... so PERFECT for Arty in some of the earlier books. PERFECT. Anyways... I have finally gotten **

**to a chapter I'll really love writing! WHOOP!**

* * *

**COMPLETELY RANDOM BUT IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS SO A SMALL FACT I'LL SHARE: I frickin' love the Carol of the Bells/Ukranian Bell Carol. I'm in **

**band (CLARINET ****PLAYER!) and we have to play it. I absolutely love it. Made myself learn every word... ANYWAYS. On to the story!**

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Luvleelife4eva: **Thanks! And Caine... well.._. Let's just say he gets what he deserves._

**Imfowltothebone: **Matt? Damn. That's creative of you to come up with. First and only person to suggest it. AWARD TO YOU FOR ORIGINALITY! :D But, heh, you'll

find out who it is.

**Guest: **Heehee... I won't teeeelll yooouuu!

**asolomon: **Thanks! But, c'mon. Caine's not THAT bad, is he? :D

**Hitthefloorrunning: **Hm. Interesting... That does seem like a Caine thing to do... but... hm. I shall contemplate this!

**Mozart and I: **I dunno. _IS_ Caine the secret person?

**Pandalen12: **Yeah, you'd better not spoil it -_-. And I don't hate you for it. I'm pleased someone actually likes him now. And thank you, Pimpin' Panda Potato.

* * *

**_Artemis:_**

* * *

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_Behind Blue Eyes- Limp Bizkit_

* * *

About two weeks after the drowning incident, Alex called me while I was at my house, discussing things with Butler.

"Arty, can I ask a favor of you, love?" she asked after we exchanged pleasantries.

"Of course," I answered automatically. What could she possibly want?

"Can Jake, Matt, and I stay a night or two at your place?" She hurriedly continued, "I would've asked Andy, but her dad's outta town and her mom passed

away a long time ago. You won't have to worry about Ann or Rhy. They'll be at a hotel."

Shocked, I answered, "Of-of course, Alex, but, ah, why?"

She sighed and I could hear shuffling from her side of the phone. "Because," she began in a whisper, "Emily and Nathan are still fighting. It's not too serious,

but it's got Emmy all riled up and she's gettin' pissy at me 'cause of what happened to Jake, and blamin' me. So, we can?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes, though she couldn't see it. "Yes," I agreed.

* * *

The three of them arrived later on that day with a bag each. Alex skipped up to me and planted a kiss on my lips, oblivious to the people watching. Someone

cleared their throat, and Alex pulled away, revealing the face of an annoyed boy at about thirteen.

"You must be Jacob," I said smoothly, attempting an open smile. The boy only scowled at me.

"My aunt, uncle, and I will be sharing a room," he informed me.

Alex laughed. "Jake! There's, like, a thousand rooms here! I think we can all have our own."

He turned his scowl to her. "No. I don't want him sneaking to your room, or you sneaking to his."

Alex and I both stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Er, Jacob," Matthew piped in with a grin. "Alex and Artemis were roommates, remember? I think we can trust them."

The dark-haired youth simply stuck his chin high in the air and said, "No."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Well, sorry to tell you, _'Dad'_, but I _will_ be having my own room, and if Arty tries anything funny, I'll whoop his ass with all four

elements."

Still unconvinced, Jacob shrugged and walked ahead, pulling his suitcase behind him. "You got any food?" he called from inside the doorway.

Alex sighed, exasperated, and followed him in.

* * *

The two of us finally managed to get away from Alex's overprotective nephew and slip into one of the many offices I had.

Alex sighed and slid into the black leather chair. She rolled it over to me and patted her lap. I raised an eyebrow and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. I slid

underneath her and set her back on my lap. She giggled and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You never did tell me how your break-up with Caine went," I reminded her quietly.

Her shoulders sagged and she answered somewhat sadly, "It went terrible. He hates me now."

I stroked her hair, attempting to comfort her. "Would you rather him dead or hating you?"

She groaned and buried her face in my neck. "Can I pick neither?"

I laughed softly. "No. Life doesn't work that way."

She nodded. "As long as he's safe."

We sat quietly for a few seconds, listening to the sound of Jake downstairs attempting to get Butler to teach him how to fight.

Alex hummed under her breath and traced circles on my shoulder with her index finger. "Arty?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Hm?"

"What do you think will become of us?" she whispered, attempting to hide her blushing cheeks.

I grinned and gripped her chin, forcing her to meet my eyes. "I think," I began with a smirk, "that you will graduate high school, get a job as an artist

somewhere, own your own apartment, all of that good stuff. I also think that one day, when you're well in your twenties, a young man by the name of Artemis

Fowl the Second will propose to you, then eventually marry you. Afterwards, when the two of you are ready, you will have a set of twins. You'll grow old and

eventually die together."

She grinned before a troubled expression crossed her face. "Would you really want kids, Artemis?"

I thought about it. Would I? Yes. I would. When I was older and far more experienced, that would be a challenge I would love to accept. "Yes," I answered

finally in a whisper. "I think I would."

She bit her lip nervously. "I'm sure you'd make a great dad, but I'd be a terrible mom."

I scowled at her. "You'd be a good mother," I argued.

She laughed. "Oh, please, Arty," she said with a smirk. "My main form of punishment would be sticking them in a round room and telling them they can come out

when they find the corner."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "You would have matured greatly by then."

Alex gave me a doubtful look. "Yeah, ok, whatever you say, O Wise One."

Chuckling, I nuzzled her neck. Something cold and metal touched my nose. I lifted my face and reached under her neckline, pulling out a silver chain. My

eyebrows shot up. I slid the silver necklace around to see that it was a crescent moon. "I remember this," I murmured, half to myself. "Mother bought it for

you."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I haven't taken it off since-well, since I left Ireland."

I kissed her under the ear, causing her to giggle. I was just about to connect our lips when Jacob called from the hallway, "Aunt Alex! Where the hell are you?!

You'd better not be with Artemis!"

She groaned and buried her face in my shoulder with an exhausted laugh. "He thinks he's my dad," she remarked, amused.

I stroked her hair softly and pointed out, "Well, he loves you. A lot. Be happy he's still around."

"Oh, Artemis, you have no idea just how happy I am he's still here."

* * *

"You weren't having sex, were you?" was the first question the thirteen year old boy asked us when we exited my office.

Alex sighed and rubbed her temples. "Jake," she whined. "Stop being so nosy. And, no. We weren't. I'll have you know, I am still a virgin," she added with

pride.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "You do not have to worry I will compromise your aunt's virtue. She's perfectly safe with me."

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Mmhmm. That's exactly what Daniel said the night before he lost Alex, Marcus, and Andy in the woods by the lake."

I raised an eyebrow at Alex, who just shrugged and looked away with a small smile. "We were playing hide-n-seek in the dark, and...well... things got a little

outta hand..." she trailed off, her eyebrows furrowing.

"A little out of hand?" Matthew asked, suddenly appearing behind his sister with Butler following behind. "Ha! You three were lost in the woods for _two_ days!

Luckily, you guys had packed a buncha food or you would've starved to death!"

A blushing Alex cleared her throat and said, "Well, anyways, what now?"

"I was thinking," Matthew began with a sly grin. "How about me, Butler, and Jake take Artemis fishing? A little male bonding. Besides, maybe he and Jake would

manage to get along afterwards."

Alex grinned and beamed at me. "That's a great idea, Matty!" she exclaimed.

I, on the other hand, was not ok with this. "I'm not so sure about this," I piped up uneasily, sending a suspicious glance towards the green-eyed girl's glaring

nephew and smirking brother. _I fear for my life,_ I thought suddenly.

The only female in this small group strode forward and looped her arm through mine, pulling me slowly down the hallway. "This may be good for you, Artemis,"

she said with a smile. "You can get to know the two most important males in my life- aside from yourself, of course. You already know you."

"Yes, and I'm the only one I really need to know," I said darkly, giving her a look that said I refused to go fishing.

She giggled. "Awe, c'mon, Smarty Arty," she whined, pleading up at my with round eyes. "Pwease."

_D'Arvit,_ I thought grimly. _She's almost got me._ "What will you do while I'm away?" I asked, taking my last shot at getting out of this.

She shrugged. "Girls time, I suppose. Maybe Rhy, Ann, and probably even Cecilia will go do something with me." Her face lit up with an idea. "Maybe they'll go

watch _Magic Mike _with me!"

I scowled. "What's that?"

She gave me an odd look. "Nothing you need to know about. So, will you?" she added with a hopeful smile.

I sighed and looked away. "Fine," I grumbled, grudgingly agreeing.

I was so going to regret this.

* * *

Later on that night, Matthew, Jacob, and Butler were discussing places to fish while Alex and I sat on a couch opposite of them, curled together in a warm

embrace. The fireplace in the living room flickered, providing the only light for the otherwise dark room. With the others talking in low voices, the warmth, and

the atmosphere itself combined, I was finding it difficult to stay awake.

"Arty?" Alex asked quietly after a moment.

"Hm?" I hummed, trying hard to keep my eyes open.

"I love you."

I smiled and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you, too," I slurred.

She grinned and cuddled closer to me, nuzzling my neck with her nose.

I fell asleep to the soft sound of her breathing, the others murmuring, and a fire crackling.

* * *

**So... I have been thinking (A scary sentence, huh?). I think I'll do an Artemis Fowl shorts thingy. Y'know. Just random, T-rated stuff piled together to **

**make you laugh, cry, or whatever emotion I plan on dragging from you.**

**REVIEW and tell me if I should.**

**Or you can just review.**

**Y'know... for the hell of it.**

**You can make it one hell of a review. :D**


	23. Chapter 22 New Bonds

**GOOD NEWS MAH PEASANTS: MY LAPTOP. IT IS FIXED. AW YIS.**

* * *

**SO. I FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS FREE THING CALLED ZENWRITER. I LOVE IT. SERIOUSLY. IT'S BEAUTIFUL. IF YOU'RE AN AUTHOR, YOU **

**SHOULD GOOGLE IT AND TRY IT OUT. IT'S AMAZING AND FREE AT THE SAME TIME.**

* * *

_**REVIEWS:**_

**Amaryllis5498:** Lol, yes ma'am! I shall start soon! Or now. Whenever. And thank you!

**sym spidey:** Yes. That was simply one helluva review. :D

**Luvleelife4eva**: Thank you! And I haven't, but when you said something I listened to it and was like, "Oh. My. God. This SCREAMS of Alexmis!" So yeah.

I used it for this chapter.

**sam. coltman.75:** I won't! I'll write this til the end! Unless I die. Then, y'know... I won't be able to write it.

**Hitthefloorrunning:** Lol. Maybe. Whoooo knnoooowwwss? Oh wait. I do. That's right. Hm. And it DOES, doesn't it?! I think it's meant to be.

**Harry Artemis Jackson**: Thanks! I tried to make it as easy for Caine as possible. And there's a guy, is there? ;3

**Fahiru:** Long review, so I'ma separate 'em by topics. **Band**: French Horn? *whistles* Dang. Re. Spect. I have a friend who plays it. It looks so SO SO

hard. **Song:** I know huh! I *love* it! My mom showed it to me, and whenever I miss her, I'll play it. **Jake:** Yeah... like I said, he's like my little brother.

Zac (my bro) thinks he's my dad. It gets really annoying. **Marriage:** Mmmm... I'm sorta impartial to it. I love what it stands for, but I know so many

people who haven't had it work out for them so to me it's just like, "Ehhh." **Fishing**: Heehee. I have ZERO patience for fishing.

**Pandalen12:** Urg. Mmkay. Ann shall get Arty Shorts! AND ADRI KNOWS HOW IT IS. NUTTIN BUT THE TUMBLR. It's an addiction that I don't wanna break. THANKS. YOUR REVIEW. I LIKED THAT SHIT.

**Sheryls312:** Heehee. I am completely ok with that. And yeah. Poor Caine. :(

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to their rightful writers.**_

* * *

**_Alex:_**

_Out of an unknown place kinda like left-field,_

_You came into my life and helped me heal._

_Wildest Dreams- Brandy_

I woke up at about midnight with my head resting on Arty's chest. I sighed happily and snuggled closer, enjoying his warmth and the smell that always

seemed to accompany him- the scent of cedar trees and autumn.

He mumbled in his sleep and pulled my closer, burying his face in my hair. I giggled and shook him, whispering softly, "Wake up, Smarty Arty."

His eyelids fluttered and I was met with the sight of the most beautiful blue orbs I had ever seen. "Hello," I murmured, running my fingers through his hair.

He gave a sleepy smile and slurred, "Hi, Alex. What time is it?"

"About midnight," I answered, standing and stretching my arms above my head. "You should be in bed. C'mon."

He allowed me to help him to his room, where he stumbled over to his bed and fell face first onto it. I grinned and rolled my eyes, flicking the lights off.

"Alex, wait," I heard him call, his voice less sleepy. I turned towards him, casting a long shadow across his bed and face from the light behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked, giving him a smile.

"Stay with me?" he mumbled, looking away.

I grinned and closed the door, using my heightened night vision to navigate his bed in the dark and crawl in next to him. "Ok," I agreed once I was

hidden beneath his comforter.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I sighed happily and ran my thumb along his jaw. "I had a nightmare," he

admitted in a whisper after a long, heavy silence.

"What was it about?" I murmured softly, kissing his chin.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Well, it started off a really good dream." He opened his eyes and added with a blush, "A really good dream."

"About?" I asked nonchalantly despite my heartbeat fluttering away in my chest.

He looked everywhere but at my eyes. "You and me," he answered awkwardly.

I giggled before saying, "Mmkay, now continue."

"Well, we were in our old St. Bartelby's dorm room, er, kissing, when, your friend Marcus walks in. The room disappears, leaving behind just him and me

in the white space. He tells me that he's worried about you. He says that you're in danger, that we're both in danger. I tell him I already know, and he

says, "You must stop her before she gets you." And then he dissolves, and the white space falls away. I'm in a jungle and I can just barely see you

running through the vines and trees. I chase after you, and I just manage to grab you, turning you to face me. When I do, I see not your face but

someone else's. It was another girl with dark, black hair and bright green eyes. I had no idea who she was. When I asked for her name, all she said

was, "Elizabeth." Then she ran away. I had another dream afterwards, one of what would have happened if I didn't check on you the night you tried to

commit suicide."

I went silent with thought. From what I learned from Arty's dream, the person doing this was a she. And somehow, that ghost Elizabeth is tied in this.

What _the hell_ was going on?

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, a headache forming. "You got any theories?" I asked Artemis.

"Well, the girl from my dream is obviously a past Nex-and one you appear to know from the look on your face when I mentioned her. Maybe she knows

who's doing this."

I nodded. "Perhaps I can come in contact with her again. Maybe she'll tell me."

Artemis scowled, definitely not pleased with this. "Again?"

I smiled and shrugged. "I was a curious kid. At least it wasn't drugs I wanted to experiment with."

He raised an eyebrow. "I do not care if you've done something similar before. I want you to have Holly and Cecilia there with you when you do."

I pursed my lips. "So, you're gonna let me do it? Like, no big argument over it?

He snorted. "I know you well enough to know that you'll do it anyway-with or without my permission."

I grinned at him and kissed his nose. "I love you, Arty," I sang softly, planting small kissed on his face.

He sighed and whispered back, "I love you, too, Elizabeth Alexis."

* * *

The next day, the boys went on their little fishing trip.

Just before Arty got in the car with the others, I grabbed him by the collar of the t-shirt Matt forced him in and planted a huge kiss on his lips. I giggled

and pulled away.

"Y'know," I whispered huskily, pulling at his belt loops, "I think I like the sight of you in jeans."

He snorted. "Well, commit it to your memory because you'll never see it again."

I pouted. "Oh, please, Artemis?" I whined. "They look so good on you."

He smirked and whispered, "No" before finally climbing in the car. I laughed and waved as they drove away, leaving me by myself.

* * *

An hour later, Cecilia and Holly were sitting on the couch in Arty's living room after just meeting. I brought in refreshments- handpicked fruit and freshly

squeezed orange juice for Holly and a bag of chips with a can of soda for Cecilia. I grabbed myself a bag of chips and a cup of juice before taking a seat

on the floor in front of them.

"So," I began happily, "we can't start our investigation until about three tonight, so I figured we can have a sort of 'girl's day' before then."

Cecilia wrinkled her nose. "Sorry to say, Alex," she began, not sounding the least bit sorry, "but I don't like you enough to spend one whole day of my

short, pitiful, mundane life with you."

"Thank you for that, Cecilia," I said cheerily, not allowing her to spoil my mood. "But, seriously. I have the whole day planned."

Cecilia groaned and dropped her face onto the cushion beside her while Holly only laughed.

After having to physically force Cecilia-with help from Holly-to come outside and swim, I was exhausted. I sprawled out on my beach towel, trying to rid

myself of a pale complexion. Holly was a little ways into the water, stroking a dolphin and talking to it. Cecilia would glance over at her occasionally

before the lycan just decided that she'd have more fun bothering me.

She skipped over to me and flung her body across mine. I squealed and pushed her away, not wanting to get soaking wet.

"Cecilia!" I whined, holding my arms up. "Why you do that?"

She giggled before morphing into a blonde wolf before me and shaking her fur out, sending water droplets everywhere.

Which then began a war.

* * *

With the help of energy drinks, sugar, and just absolute giddiness, we managed to stay awake until 3:00. I positioned my hands over the amethyst,

calling Elizabeth to me. When she didn't immediately arrive, I giggled nervously, disguising my embarrassment.

"So," Cecilia perked up casually, "what now?"

Before I could open my mouth and snap something sarcastic, the fireplace lighting Arty's living room went out, bathing us in the darkness.

"Well. This is lovely," Cecilia noted.

"Quiet," Holly whispered and we all fell silent. A scrabbling sound sent shivers down my spine.

A softly glowing orb floated in the center of the room, illuminating Holly's wary face and Cecilia's curious one. Suddenly, the light expanded and created

the form of a woman.

A woman who was not Elizabeth.

She was tall, blonde, and somewhat familiar. She had cruel blue eyes and a sneer. "So, I see you tried to call that woman up," she said with disgust.

"Um, hello," I said, not fully understanding the danger of this situation. "I'm Alex. Who're you?"

"Me?" she asked with a cold laugh that raised goosebumps. "I'm the witch."

I blinked at her and just sorta stared.

And stared.

"Er, ok." I pursed my lips before asking, "Which witch?"

Cecilia giggled while Holly narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

The witch's lips pulled up in distaste. "I'm the witch your 'sister' murdered."

My eyes widened. Oh, hell. What did I just get us into? I gulped and asked warily, "Well, what is it you want?"

She scowled. "What I want doesn't matter now. What matters is that you won't be able to escape her. She will undo you. You will all die and there's

nothing to be done about it."

Cecilia scoffed. "Oh, please," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "We've got a Nex, a faerie, a child genius, a Matthew, and a lycanthrope. What

does this other 'she' have?"

The ghost narrowed her eyes. Before anyone could react, she darted forward and grabbed Holly_. Grabbed. _Ghosts shouldn't be able to _grab _anyone.

They're _ghosts._

As Holly struggled, both Cecilia and I hopped to our feet. But, when we began to advance towards the witch, an invisible force threw us back and

pinned us to the wall.

I fought to get free, but it was futile. I could only watch helplessly as the witch lifted the auburn-haired female into the air and immobilized her. The

ghost-witch grinned as she lifted a sharp fingernail and ran it down Holly's face. Against everything ghosts should be able to do, the nail cut into the

faerie's skin, causing her to bleed. Holly narrowed her eyes and attempted to struggle a few times before stopping, figuring it wouldn't help. The ghost

giggled as she made more cuts on the elf, some deep and others barely breaking the skin. The LEP officer didn't scream, resist, or fight it; instead, she

stayed as impassive as she could. That is, until the witch began to break her bones.

One by one, she snapped the ones in her arms first before moving to her legs.

I fought harder against my restraints, trying desperately to get to my writhing friend. Holly let out a small scream before fainting. The witch dropped her

limp body and turned to the lycan and myself.

"Yours is nothing to her power," was all she said before she disappeared.

We fell to the floor with two thuds. I immediately crawled over to the fallen officer, my hands flying over her body as I thought of what I could do to

help.

"Can't she heal herself?" Cecilia asked quietly from behind my shoulder.

I shook my head as I fervently searched for any way to heal her. "No, she can't. She hasn't done the Ritual in a while."

Cecilia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do it," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

I stared at her, confused. "Do-do what?"

She opened her eyes and gave me a criticizing look. "Drink my blood," she commanded. "It'll help you heal her."

I pursed my lips. The last thing I wanted to do was Bond with Cecilia, but... but this was Holly. I _had_ to help her. "Fine," I consented. "Come here."

She hesitantly crawled forward and tilted her head back, baring her neck. I sighed before plunging my canines into it, taking a small amount of blood.

_Ew,_ I thought sourly. _I so do not want to be doing this._

_Oh, shit,_ Cecilia thought towards me. _I can hear your fucking thoughts! And I don't like it, either, so put it in your juice box and suck it up._

I grimaced. _Oh, great. We've Bonded. Now, for the next few months, we'll have a psychic connection._

_ Shit._

_ My thoughts exactly._

I pulled away from her neck and wiped my mouth before turning to Holly with a grim set to my mouth. I placed my hands over her chest and breathed

out, "Heal," as magic trickled from my fingers and into her body, reconnecting her bones and sealing her cuts. When she was back in one piece, I picked

the small female up and set her on the couch, tucking a blanket around her shoulders. "Not sure when she'll be awake," I muttered as I made my way

up to Arty's bedroom, too exhausted to bother with a shower.

"Hey! What about me?!" Cecilia called up the stairs.

_There are a thousand rooms in this house. Find one,_ I commanded in mind-speak as I opened the door to Arty's room and trudged in, throwing myself onto his bed.

Wrapped up in his scent, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER SHALL CONTAIN WHAT Y'ALL MISSED OUT ON: THE FISHING SCENE. And it'll have the boys getting back from it.**

**...**

**I think...**

**...**


	24. Chapter 23 A Break From the Plot

**'Nother chapter, my lovelies. Don't forget to review~ Because a lot of you are. -_-**

* * *

**AND IS NO ONE GOING TO POINT OUT THAT ALEX AND CECILIA *BONDED*?! ARE YOU GUYS COMPLETELY OK WITH THIS?! I expected an explosion and bullets and a gunfight...**

* * *

**Also, this chapter has nothing AT ALL to do with the plot line. Since Ms. Adri is having, er, technical difficulties on the original chapter (the fishing one), she decided it'd be best if she made a Christmas chapter instead.**

* * *

_**Aaaaaaaaand another fact: Rated M is just not needed for this story. Adri'll be changing the rating after the chapter AFTER THIS ONE is posted. So, a warning to you all~**_

* * *

_**MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS, MY BABIES. I LOVE YOU GUYS, OK. Have a wonderful winter~ .3.**_

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Luvleelife4eva: Thanks! And Arty AND Butler in jeans? *explosion* And about the song: I LOVE it. Wasn't it on an episode of Vamp Diaries?**

**Pandalen12: ... I _was_ talking about his underwear... Heh heh no I wasn't. I lied. AND YOUR REPLY, I LIKE THAT SHIT. Also, it was pretty sexy, eh? I think I may include more moments like that...**

**dusk4224: THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU PERFECT HUMAN BEING. :3 You is too kind.**

**majid: :( I'm so so so SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. I really meant to update sooner but... *sigh* I have no excuse. The ideas just aren't flowing.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't have any Arty rights. Or Holly rights. Etc. etc.**

* * *

**_Artemis:_**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_All I Want For Christmas Mariah Carey_

* * *

I was roused from my sleep by Alex throwing herself onto me and injuring my abdomen. I hissed and sat up, rubbing my sore stomach. "Why did you do that?" I snarled.

She smiled at me and nuzzled my throat with her cheeks. "It's Christmas," she sang. "And I got you a gift."

My glare softened and I mumbled, "What time is it?"

Her cheeks turned pink and she said under her breath, "12:30... AM."

I choked and gave her an incredulous stare. "Alex," I groaned. "Couldn't this have waited until a reasonable time?"

She shrugged. "I was too excited to sleep."

_Just like a little girl_, I thought with a mental eye roll. "Fine," I agreed, letting her pull me up and out my bedroom door. She ran down the hallway with my wrist still locked in her hand; I was beyond grateful when we finally reached the Christmas tree and she stopped. She gazed at the presents under it, an eager expression on her face. She snatched up a present and placed it in my hand, giving me a wink.

"Merry Christmas, Arty," she whispered, a mischievous look on her face.

I accepted the gift with narrowed eyes and suspicion. I sat down in the sofa before lifting the top of the box up and peering inside.

I was speechless.

Sitting inside was a Blu-Ray copy of Despicable Me, the movie she made me watch the first time we met. Beneath it was a note that said, _'Since we had such good memories with this movie, I decided to buy a copy for just the two of us. ;)'_ I met her eyes and shook my head slowly. I honestly had no reply for it.

Luckily, I didn't need to. She grabbed the next present and passed it to me. The box was very large and there were a few holes poked in the sides of it. I had a sneaking feeling about what may have been in it. I cautiously lifted the lid and peered inside only to quickly remove my face. I put a hand to my chin, where I could feel slobbery saliva. A small whimper and a shuffling noise came from inside the box.

Alex frowned and wiped the saliva off my chin. "Sorry about that," she murmured. "Usually he's so calm."

"'He?'" A voice said from the doorway. We looked up to see Butler standing in the doorway clothed in green pajama's with small red dots that Alex bought him.

How she got him to wear it, I will never know.

Alex beamed at him. "The puppy," she answered, motioning to the box. "I figured that Artemis may not have had a puppy before when he was little, so I got him one. I even named him."

I furrowed my brows and reached into the box, pulling out a small, black puppy. He gave a happy yap and licked me once again. I wrinkled my nose and held him away from my body. "What did you name him?" I asked, my dislike for the puppy obvious.

She giggled and shared a look with Butler, as if there was some secret joke between them that I didn't know of. Probably so. "Sebastian," she answered, causing Butler to roll his eyes and sigh.

"Sebastian?" I inquired with a scowl. "Why Sebastian?"

"He was named after one of my favorite... eh heh... 'dogs.'" She shrugged and dug under the Christmas tree for more presents. She pulled out a long, thin box and tossed it to Butler, who caught it easily. He opened the box and raised an eyebrow before pulling out a black t-shirt that had to have been specially made if it was to fit him. On it were white words that stated, "Simply one hell of a Butler."

He gave a snort and placed the shirt on the couch. "Juliet bought something for the two of you," he said, reaching under the tree and pulling out a box wrapped in pink. He gave it to Alex, who tore it open with delight. She froze when she saw what was inside, her face paling before turning red. Eyes wide, she closed the box and put it back under the tree.

"What was it?" I asked, noting how odd she was acting.

"Nothing, Arty," she whispered. "Absolutely nothing. And Butler do you think you can return it to her? I, um, don't believe Artemis and I will be needing it, and, er, if I try to return it...well, that wouldn't be the best idea."

He nodded and lifted the box, placing it on the sofa next to his shirt. I reached under the tree this time and withdrew my own gifts, one for Alex and one for Butler.

Butler opened his first, his brows shooting up upon seeing it. "Ah, two tickets to Brazil? For the two of us, Artemis?"

Though I was quite positive he knew that it wasn't, I still answered. "No, Domovoi. They're for you and whomever you wish to bring with you. Perhaps a lady friend?"

He met my eyes and scowled. "Artemis, you know I won't be leaving your side."

I grinned. "Do not worry, dear friend. I have everything planned out. Now, Alex, if you will...?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She gazed at the box in her hands before lightly pulling off the ribbon at the top. She opened it and pulled out what was inside: a t-shirt with some cartoon character she was obsessed with and two more tickets to Brazil.

"One for myself and one for you, of course," I explained smoothly.

Eyes wide, she whispered, "Oh, Arty, you really didn't need to." And, with that, she launched herself into my arms, kissing my face and neck. Sebastian, who had been sleeping softly beside me, saw that Alex was 'attacking' me and began to yap and nip at her, a small growl in his throat. I laughed and scratched the puppy's ears. "It seems you now have a new replacement, Butler," I noted with a chuckled as the small dog began to lick and nibble on my fingers.

The three of us talked happily until the sun rose. Perhaps this Christmas wasn't so bad.

_..._

_..._

_..._

I still wanted to know what Juliet got us, though.

* * *

**Alright, _NOW_ Adri will try following the plot line. She s_hould_ be updating Kurosiren sometime soon, for those who are following it.**

**And do you guys think I should keep the puppy in the story? Or should I take him out of it? Hmmmm? A poll shall be up on my profile. **

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D **


	25. Chapter 24 Fishing

** Sorry it's taken forever for an update. I just really procrastinate with this story and UGH SLADFJKSLDFJSLDKFJSLDUTIES. I plan on ending it soon.**

* * *

** Reviews:**

_**Pandalen12**_**: I told you already...**

_**wolfgirl336699**_**: Thanks!**

_**Guest**_**: I'll think about the fish...**

_**Fahiru**_**: Thanks! And cats are my favorite, too.**

_**Luvleelife4eva**_**: I know, huh? Sleeping in a suit sounds like something he'd do.**

**_dusk4224:_ Welcome! And thank you!~  
**

**_Harry Artemis Jackson: _Thank you! But since it wasn't a part of the plot, I'ma hafta find another way to write the puppy in. I'm sure I'll think of something.**

**_Sheryls312:_ That's actually a really good idea (pairing Butler). And I think I know just the person... Thanks!  
**

**_RubyRebeca:_ Lol! And thanks!  
**

**_imfowltothebone: _No judging. My mind was also pretty dirty when I was about that age.  
**

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_**: This story is purely for shits and giggles. I don't own Artemis Fowl (God knows how much it woulda sucked if I did).**

* * *

_**Artemis:**_

_ You've got all that I need, _

_ looking at all or nothing, babe it's you and I._

_ With you I know that I am good for something,_

_ so let's go and give it a try._

_ All or Nothing- Theory of a Deadman_

* * *

I absolutely dreaded fishing. It's not that I haven't tried the sport-because I have. When I was a small boy, my father took me. He taught me how to put the bait on the hook, how to cast the line, etcetera etcetera. Although, we spent the time discussing business and not worrying about catching fish.

Matthew turned to me from where he was sitting 'shot-gun' beside Butler and smirked. Jacob had originally called it, but Matthew had shouted 'Rosa Parks' when he sat down and refused to budge. "E'er been fishing, Artemis?" he asked happily.

I scowled at him. "Yes," I answered smoothly. I would have preferred not answering at all, but this was Alex's brother. I should be kind to him.

"Really?" Jacob asked doubtfully from the other side of the Bentley. The younger male made sure to sit as far away from me as possible.

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course. I _have _been outside of my home, contrary to your beliefs."

He frowned at me and stuck his tongue out when he thought I wasn't looking. Matthew laughed and drummed his hands on the dash of the car, humming under his breath. "So, the girls need us gone until three in the morning?" he asked, meeting my eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Apparently so," I answered.

"Well, what are we gonna do until then?" Jacob asked, rubbing his chin.

Matt mulled this over before replying, "I guess we're supposed to just sit out on the lake."

"Until _three_?!" That was Jake.

"Yup."

We were silent for the rest of the ride, Jacob occasionally asking me a question.

"You know Aunt Alex's secret?"

"Yes."

"How much do you like her?"

"I love her."

"Do you plan on marrying her?"

"If she'll let me."

"What if she falls out of love with you?"

"Then I'll respect her wishes and try to move on."

"You'll give up without a fight?"

"Of course not. But if she tells me she no longer wishes me to chase after her or if she finds someone else, I should let her be happy. That's all I really want for her."

"You know what, Artemis Fowl the Second?" the boy murmured after a few more moments of silence.

"I know a lot. You'll have to specify."

"You're not as bad as I thought. You seem to be good for her."

"Thank you, even though I doubt you should be the one to decide what's good for her."

He scowled at that and 'hmm'ed thoughtfully.

* * *

We arrived at the lake late in the afternoon- about four hours after we left. A small motor boat was floating at the edge of a dock. Matthew ran towards it with a laugh.

"I haven't been out here on this thing since forever!" he called happily. "The last time we came was with our dad."

Butler and I had started down the dock towards the boat. I stopped a few feet away and turned around to see Jacob standing on the sand with a nervous expression.

I walked back to the boy and met his eyes. "Alex said you had aquaphobia," I stated.

He nodded and shrugged. "It's not really a phobia. It's more of I just don't like water."

I pursed my lips and pointed to Butler, who was waiting for me about halfway to the boat. "That man has been known to swim for a long time. He has plenty of stamina and strength. If something happens, I'm certain he should be able to save us all."

Jacob closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I guess so," he mumbled. When he opened his eyes, he suddenly appeared seven years younger. "Will you walk beside me, Artemis? I-I'm kinda scared."

With pink cheeks, he grabbed my elbow and followed me over to Butler. The large man placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder and walked on the other side of him as we made our way to the boat. We climbed in and drove out to the center of the lake, where Matthew reached under the seats and pulled out four fishing poles. He offered one to Butler, but the manservant turned it down claiming that he'd rather watch.

Soon, the three of us stood with the poles in our hands, hoping to catch something.

"_Sooo_," Matthew said casually.

"So," Jake repeated.

"The weather's nice."

"Totally."

"The birds are chirping."

"Birds tend to do that."

"I wonder if we'll catch one of those dinosaur-lookin' fishies. Maybe then we'll become millionaires."

"We have enough money, and I seriously doubt it."

I stayed silent throughout this exchange. With nothing else to say, we were all left standing quietly.

"What if, suddenly, a giant bird swooped down from the sky and ate our boat?" Matthew asked, in all seriousness.

"Uncle Matt, what have you been smoking?"

"Nothing; I was just curious."

"Hey!" Jake shouted. "I think I got a bite!"

"Well, reel it in, dumbass."

Jake reeled it in, excitement etched on his face. Once he did, though, he was disappointed to see it was just a boot.

* * *

Time passed slowly and the sun had long since set. We had given up on catching fish hours ago and preoccupied ourselves with other things to do: Matt and Jake were playing cards, I was creating a graph of who I thought could be antagonist of this story, and Butler was reading a large book Minerva had sent him in the mail.

"How long until we can go back to the house?" Jake mumbled, losing yet another round of cards to Matt.

I glanced at my watch and replied, "Four hours."

"Four hours?!" the boy spluttered. "What time is it now?!"

"Eleven o'clock."

He sighed and nodded before returning to the game. I had begun to get a little bored with the graph, seeing as it got nowhere. So far, the only people I had written on there was Cecilia, Caine, and an old ally or follower of Opal Koboi.

Caine was the lowest on my list, since I doubted he knew of faeries. In fact, the only reason he was really on there was because of his locations and feelings for Alex.

Cecilia was second on the list. She knew about faeries, so that didn't work out too well in her favor. Though she seemed to be cooperating with Alex for now, that probably wouldn't last long. She still hated Alex; you could see in her eyes. I was positive she never got over Marcus and her friendship.

The first option actually seemed to be the least likely. A friend, follower, or ally of Opal suddenly threatening us after all these years? I doubted it. As a matter of fact, it seemed that most likely would be someone I hadn't considered or met. Hell, it may even be Daniel- the boy who was friends with Alex in my science class.

So, for the time being, I had decided that no one was clear of suspicion, and they were all my enemies.

I gave up the graph and shoved it into the pockets of those wretched jeans. Honestly, how so many men could work and move about in these things astounded me. They clung to my body and made it hard to move; I missed my suits.

I moved until I was sitting on the floor of the boat. As I watched the boys play, I soon caught on to the rules of the game. "May I join you?" I asked, as another game ended with Jacob losing once again to Matthew.

"Sure," Jake piped up. "Maybe you can whoop Matt's ass."

"Hey, now," Matthew cautioned. "Watch your language."

"Aunt Alex lets me swear."

"Yeah, well, you've heard Alex's swearing habits. You don't want to end up like that. And don't give Artemis false hope. Whooping my ass is impossible."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "I accept your challenge."

Matthew smirked. "Oh yeah? Alright, well you're on. Winner gets to toss loser in the lake."

Some of my bravado faltered right then, but I held on to my confidence. The game was just numbers; I was pretty good with numbers. "Fine."

Matthew dealt eight cards between us- Jake had offered to sit this one out and watch. Matt told me to turn three cards I hadn't seen upside down and place my three best cards on them. I glanced over the five I had and chose an ace, a king, and a two.

Though it was unnecessary, the other male explained the rules to me: "Ok, so the point is to get rid of all your cards. You have two in your hands now. We're gonna find the lowest card between the two of us, and the one with that card will play it. You have to beat every card I put down; if you can't, then you pick up all the ones we just put down. Every time you put a card down, you have to pick one up. The highest card is technically an ace, even though there are three cards that can beat it: two, ten, and Joker. Ten and Joker burn- which is basically pushing aside every card we had under it and forgetting about them for the rest of the game. Two beats everything and everything beats two. Jake had some trouble grasping that, so I'll 'splain it for ya. You can put a two on any card you want, but you can also put any card you want on a two. A blessing and a curse, basically. The lowest is three-if you don't count two- and it goes all the way up to Jack, Queen, and King. When you run out of cards in your hand and there are no more in the deck, you have to use the three you placed down face-up. When those are gone, you pick up the bottom three one at a time _without_ looking. Got it?"

I nodded and replied, "Easy."

He started by saying his lowest was a four. I looked over mine and saw that I had a five and a ten. "Five," I replied. He placed down his four and drew from the deck. I put my five on it and picked up another card- which turned out to be a Joker- another burn. Matt placed a seven on my five, and I burned the pile and pushed it to the side to ignore. Our game continued on for a while until Matthew had eight cards in his hands and I had two. I placed down my last two-as they were both eights and you could place down two of the same- and picked up my top three. Eventually, I had one card in my hand and one face-down on the boat; Matthew had only one. All of his other cards were already played.

He gave a nasty grin. "I see I am going to win- once again."

"Don't be so sure." I smirked and played my ace. He sighed and picked it up, mumbling, "You win," before I could even play my last card.

Jake laughed and sang, "Artemis gets to throw you in the lake, Uncle Matthew!"

"I _know_," Matthew snapped, standing up and shedding his shirt and jeans. "Let's get this over."

Jake and I stood as he climbed over the edge and jumped in with a huge splash. His head popped up and he grinned at us from the water. "Y'know, this isn't so bad!" he called. "Swimming in the moonlight's fun; you should join me, Artemis!"

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. "I'd rather not, thank you."

He sighed and heaved himself up, pulling his body over the edge of the boat. Dripping wet, he offered his arms to Jacob and said, "Give me a hug."

Jake snorted and moved away. "No, thanks, Uncle Matt."

Matthew shrugged and turned his blue gaze to me. "Take off your shirt and jeans, Artemis."

"Er... what?" was all I could reply.

"Yup. Strip to your undies. C'mon, we ain't got all the time in the world. Let's go, let's go."

I shook my head and replied with, "I don't think so."

He sighed and met the gaze of Butler. "Help me?"

Butler scowled and said, "Leave me out of this. Artemis doesn't want to, so don't force him."

Matthew's gaze snapped back to Jacob. "Hold him down."

Jake gave a mischievous grin. "You got it." The smaller boy was surprisingly strong for his height and age. He pinned me to the floor and sat on my chest.

"Traitor," I muttered, glaring at him.

He smirked from above me and shrugged. "I never took sides; I'm still not. You need to have a little fun, Artemis."

Butler sighed from behind me and motioned for Jake to get up. The thirteen year old was stubborn and fearless and he shook his head and said, "Nope."

Just as Butler stood and was about to reach for him, the boy gave a small yelp and placed his face in my chest, clinging tightly to my arms. "No!" he yelled. "C'mon, Butler, Artemis won't get hurt!"

"Wait," I said as the manservant reached for him. "Let's make a compromise," I offered Jacob.

He narrowed his eyes and sat up with his arms crossed. "Go on," he instructed suspiciously.

"I'll jump in the water willingly..." I began, trailing off.

"If?"

"If you join me."

His eyes widened for a millisecond and he hesitated. I knew it wasn't right to offer this, but I felt certain that he would turn it down. He mulled it over for a moment before turning to Matthew. "You'll protect me, right?" he asked nervously. "You and Butler?"

Matthew grinned and rubbed the boy's hair. "'Course I will, Jake. I'll always watch out for ya."

He sighed and held out his hand to me. "Deal," he agreed.

D'arvit. That was unexpected, but I couldn't back down. I gripped his hand with the arm he allowed me to free from his knees- which were still pinning me- and shook it. He stood up and offered his hand down to me, pulling me to my feet when I accepted it.

We removed our shirts and jeans before jumping into the freezing cold water. I broke the surface and glanced around for Jacob; he still hadn't come up yet. Matthew had disappeared, too.

Both boys emerged from the dark water, Jacob's arms linked around Matthew's neck as he clung to his back. "It's c-cold," he complained. "Y-you ne-never said it'd be th-this cold."

Matthew laughed. "You'll get used to it."

I felt around with my toes to see if I could touch the sand. The tip of my large toe barely grazed it. If I lowered myself down a bit, I could stand on my tiptoes instead of floating. I pushed myself down, until the only part of my face above water was from just under my nose up.

"This is actually pretty fun," Jake said nervously as he continued to hold on to Matthew. "Maybe water isn't that bad."

Matt laughed. Because he was facing me, I saw the expression that crossed his face. Matt hummed and floated out away from the boat a few feet. Once he decided he was far enough, he stopped.

"Whatcha doin', Uncle Matt?" Jake asked, terror creeping into his voice.

"Mmmm, nothin'," Matt hummed. His eyes darkened and he suddenly dunked down under the water. Right before they disappeared under the surface, Jake's eyes widened and he pinched his nose closed. Matthew came back up one second later with a wide-eyed, trembling Jacob.

"I can't believe you'd do that!" Jacob screeched, hitting his uncle on the head, shoulders, and anywhere else he could without letting go.

Matthew only laughed and said, "I'm tryna help you-ow-get rid of your fear."

"That was cruel and it didn't help!" the boy yelled. "You only made it worse! Artemis, will you help me back to the boat?" he added. "I don't want to be by Matthew anymore."

I swam over and allowed him to wrap his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. He was shaking and his teeth were chattering. Butler helped me haul him into the boat before pulling me up. Matthew joined us a moment later.

"Sorry, Jake," Matt mumbled, scratching the back of his head and staring at his feet. "I only wanted to help you."

"Well, you didn't!" Jake snapped as he pulled one of the towels from under the seats around his shoulders. His eyes softened and he continued, "But you're forgiven."

Matt nodded and gave Jake's head a pat as he dried himself off. I grabbed a light blue towel and tried to get myself dry enough to put my clothes back on.

"I am _not_ putting those jeans back on over these soaking boxers," Matthew protested as he held his jeans up to check them.

"Then don't," Jake muttered as he tried to put on his own.

Matthew shrugged and took off his boxers, standing in the boat completely nude. "Well, then, I won't." I turned away and pulled on my own clothes.

We pulled the boat back to the dock and clambered off, Matthew muttered something that sounded like, "My walls are so uncomfortable," though, I seriously doubted that's what it was.

It was eleven thirty as we climbed into the Bentley and began the four-hour drive back to the mansion. Halfway there, I had fallen asleep in the backseat next to Matthew. The last thing I could remember before falling asleep was Jacob in the front seat telling Butler and Matthew about his crush on Alex's friend Andy.

* * *

Matthew woke me up when we arrived back at the mansion a little after three fifty.

I stood and trudged sleepily into the house. On my way to my room, I noted that Holly was asleep on the sofa and that Cecilia's light snoring could be heard from a guest room. I walked into my room, closing the door behind me. Alex's sleeping form could be seen under the comforter. Or, at least, I _thought_ she was sleeping.

She shot up as soon as I closed the door, her eyes wide. "Artemis!" she exclaimed before flinging herself off the bed and at me. "I'm so glad to see you!"

I hugged her back, kissing her forehead. "It's nice to see you, too."

"How was the trip? And why are you wet?" she added when she pulled away to look at me.

"The trip was surprisingly fun. And Matthew convinced Jacob and me to jump in the water."

Her brows furrowed. "But Jake's-"

"He did it so I would. And I think Matthew made his fear worse."

At her expression asking for an explanation, I told her about how Matthew dunked him under. When I finished, she sighed and rubbed her temples. "Wonderful," she growled. "Matthew, that bastard. I'll get him back for that."

I scowled. "There's no need to do that. Jacob forgave him."

She nodded and suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the bed. She sat on the edge and patted the spot beside her. I sat down and gave her a curious, questioning look.

She took a deep breath and said, "So, things didn't go exactly as planned." She explained what had happened to her and the others. She told me about summoning the wrong ghost and how Holly was attacked. She blushed when she told me about Cecilia offering her blood and how they Bonded. She finished with telling me about the dream she just had, where Elizabeth had contacted her and told her a way to 'harness Erica's fallen powers.'

"What did she mean by that?" I asked with a scowl.

She rubbed her eyelids and shrugged. "I think she means becoming even more powerful, but I don't want more power."

"Why would you need more power, though? It's unnecessary, considering you already have _too_ much power and that we still wouldn't know who is causing all of this."

She nodded. "That's what I was thinking." She sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. "You smell funny, Artemis," she mumbled.

"I jumped in a lake. Of course I smell funny."

She gave my shoulders a push and said, "Well, go take your shower and then come curl up beside me, 'kay?"

I raised an eyebrow but went to the bathroom and showered quickly anyways. When I stepped back into the room- in the comfort of my own clothes, I might add- Alex was lying under the comforter staring at the ceiling fan. I slid in beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She snuggled close to me and kissed my cheek.

"So, what are we going to do?" she said around a yawn. "I don't need anymore power- I already had enough and now, if I want to, I can borrow some from Cecilia through our Bond- but Elizabeth seems to think I do."

I sighed and nuzzled her throat. "Give me a moment."

Alex didn't need any more power, but there wouldn't be harm in getting it anyways, would there? I immediately dismissed that. There _would_ be harm. No person could have so much power without a consequence. Alex's was that she was slightly insane. That and a few different things for each power she had. Her skin was sensitive to the sun because of the vampire side of her, her fingertips would burn when she touched silver because of the werewolf side, etc. etc. More power would probably tear her to shreds.

I wondered why Elizabeth hadn't already thought of that. "What did she say you had to do?"

Alex closed her eyes as she thought back to the dream. "There's an eclipse on the eighteenth; I have to go under the moon and do the Ritual. Once I do, apparently Erica's powers will become mine."

I frowned. "That's it?"

"Yup."

"I don't see why you _should_ do it."

"I don't see why I shouldn't," she replied.

"You can't take anymore power, Alex," I snapped. "It'll drive you insane."

She met my eyes defiantly. "It's _my_ mind, Artemis, not yours. You can't tell me what to do with it."

"Shouldn't I have a say in this, too!"

"Artemis," she said soothingly. "I'm not going to keep it. As soon as we figure out who's doing this, I'll return it to the earth. Elizabeth told me how to do that, too."

"But you don't _need_ it-" I started to protest but she cut me off.

"If I have more power, I can use it to go all psychic and figure it out and shit, y'know?"

"Alex," I warned. "It's not worth it. You don't even need the power."

"If I have it," she murmured, "it'll be easier to protect my family."

I glared at her stubborn face and sighed. "You won't keep it long, will you?"

"Nope. As soon as I have it, I'll try to find out who's doing this with my psychic connections, and then I'll whoop some ass and return it to the earth. 'Kay?"

"Fine," I agreed, massaging the bridge of my nose.

* * *

Alex, Matthew, and Jacob left the next morning. Just before she got into the car, Alex kissed me and said, "Don't worry about it, Artemis. I'll be fine."

Oh, how I hoped so.

* * *

**I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. OMG NONE OF YOU KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM. I EVEN CONSIDERED STAGING MY DEATH SO THIS WOULD NO LONGER BE A RESPONSIBILITY. **

** I don't do too well with responsibility- a terrible habit I'm trying to break.**

** ANYWAYS. DONE. Review please~ And I THINK you'll be finding out who's doing all this crap in the chapter after the next. And then I'll be writing the two last ones. ONLY FOUR LEFT TO GO. IF things go as planned. I may have more than four. I honestly hope not. This story is becoming too hard to keep up on.**


	26. Whoops

It's gonna take a while for an update.

No computer issues or some shit like that.

I'm just lazy as fuck and it's taking a while (whoops hahaha).

* * *

**Broken Memories Chapter-**

It's so long already. I'm just thinking of splitting it into two but then y'all'd get pissed at where I leave off so fuck it. It's gonna prolly be the longest of the chapters.

* * *

**Withdrawal Chapter-**

AHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED THAT BITCH. Sorry. I leave myself with nothing to work with.

* * *

Excuse yo authoress. She lazy as hell.

Love you guys.

Ms. Adri.

(PS You should really listen to Yakety Sax while reading my fanfics. Makes it funny. Okay bye now.)

* * *

**THIS HAS BEEN A MESSAGE FROM YOUR SPONSORS.**


	27. Chapter 25 oNLY 4 LEFT AW YIS

**'Nother chapter!~. After this, there should be only four more. Yay! Aren't you glad it's almost over? I know I sho' am.**

_**Reviews:**_

_** wolfgirl336699: **_**Thank you, bb. And I try to update soon~**

_** .witchlight: **_**Mmm... I'll think about it... AND I AM SO STUPID. I ONLY JUST NOW NOTICED THAT YOU HAD 'witchlight' IN YOUR NAME AND THAT YOUR PICTURE IS OF A RUNE. Shadowhunters, aw yeah!~**

_**Pandalen12: **_**I won't hound you about updating (that would be stupid of me, considering that I hardly update, too) BUT I WOULD REALLY LIKE IT IF YOU DID. AND THANK YOU BB I LOVE YOU TOO .3.**

_**Luvleelife4eva:**_** What a creative threat...**

_**Kb646**_**: Thank you! I will :D**

_**RubyRebeca: **_**I've been... planning on more lemons but ehhhhh procRASTINATION. And thank you!**

_**dusk4224: **_**Haha, thanks! And if yer e'er worried about me dying, I tend to answer PMs. **

_**1HandsomeFella:**_** I'm glad you think so! Thanks!**

_**bluechesspieces: **_**I was wondering if you'd ever get another account... And I won't give up! I may procrastinate and complain, but I'm not a quitter! :D**

_**Fahiru: **_**Thanks! And, trust me, I'll get over all of this and stop complaining. Also, I really like writing Artemis chapters- even though I spend most of the time erasing and revising because it all sounds OOC.**

_**Harry Artemis Jackson:**_** You should be finding out who it is soon...**

_** Disclaimer: **_**Oh, please. If I owned Artemis Fowl, then it would be so terrible. There wouldn't even be a plot... just terribly written Holly/Artemis sex... It'd be like... Fifty Shades of Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

_**Alex:**_

_Are we still putting lyrics before the chapter? Because I have no idea what song would go here... A poem written by me, then:_

_ The story is finally nearing its conclusion, _

_ Much to the author's delight._

_ Now that she's almost done,_

_ She has no more responsibility to write._

When we finally arrived back at the house after we left Arty's mansion, Emily and Nathan seemed to be on better terms. They were smiling and laughing with each other, acting just as they did when they first got married.

My little kitten was actually what I looked forward to the most. Erry 'mrow'ed and rub against my ankles when I got back. I wrinkled my nose and mumbled, "Ugh, you little stinker. I guess this means I hafta clean your litter box." I cleaned it out and gave her clean litter. She padded down after me as I took the bag filled with soiled kitty litter downstairs and out the front door. I tossed the bag into the giant black garbage bin outside and lifted the tiny, black kitty into my arms, nuzzling against her face with my own. "You are just too cute," I cooed as I entered the house.

"I know," Jacob said with a grin as he passed by me and went into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and replied with, "I wasn't talking to you, buttmunch." He stuck out his tongue and went back to making a Nutella sandwich.

I went back upstairs and pulled out my laptop, opening up Skype and video-calling Andy. When she answered-her face flushed-she was giggling. "Heya, Alex," she said, smoothing down her messed up hair. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just calling to see how things are going."

She giggled again as her attention was called away by whatever was going on offscreen.

"What's going on?" I asked, peering closer.

She blushed and stuttered, "Uh, um, n-nothin'. Just my dad acting like a fool." There was another laugh- a male one- and she shushed him.

I frowned and dismissed it as another one of Andy's admirers visiting her. That is, until I heard the all too familiar laugh again, louder so that I could name it.

"Um, I have to go," I said, not meeting Andy's eyes through the camera and trying to dismiss the strange feeling turning in my gut.

"Okay," she said, concern in her voice. "Are you alright?"

"I've had a stomach bug for the past few days," I lied. "Bye, Andy."

"Bye, Alex. Get to feelin' better."

I logged off on the laptop and pulled up my legs so I could sit with my chin on my knees. That laugh I heard. I knew whose laugh it was.

That laugh was Caine's.

I closed my eyes and tried to convince myself not to feel bad- although that wasn't the only feelings I had. Betrayal because he went to my friend, sadness because he'd never forgive me, guilt because of what I did to him, and so much more. Even though I didn't love him like I did Artemis, there would always be a place in my heart for Caine. He tried to help me past such a dark time. _You deserve this,_ I told myself. I cheated on him with Artemis. There was no excuse for it; I was a terrible person. Caine deserved to be happy- even if it was with Andy.

I sniffled and wiped my cheeks, only realizing just then that I had cried. My little kitten nudged my hand and rubbed her face against it, purring softly. I smiled and pulled her close to my chest, whispering to her. "You're such a perfect little kitty, you know that? So sweet and adorable and just-" I broke off when she put her paw on my chin, as if to shush me. "And so sassy," I continued with a laugh. She 'mrow'ed and nibbled on my fingers as I tried to pet her. I giggled and pulled them away just before she could bite hard on them. I just loved that kitten so much.

* * *

School on Monday dragged by slowly. Cecilia ignored me, Andy was quiet and distant around me, and Caine went out of his way to stay away from me. _Yup,_ I thought wryly. _He's still angry._

I did my best to dismiss all that. Cecilia and I had come to the agreement that it'd be best if we didn't act buddy-buddy at school, mainly because it would just be too weird for everyone else. That, and I'm sure Cecilia still didn't like me. That was okay, though. She had a reason to not like me. Caine had a pretty good reason, too. Andy would probably get over it soon.

As I walked from class to class, I saw a few people stop to admire my finished painting of Marcus and the other students on the wall. Some even bothered with complimenting me on how well it turned out. It wasn't perfect, that's for sure; Marcus' eyes were too big and his arm was a bit too long. Aside from that, it was probably the best thing I had ever painted.

School ended quickly, and I went home to study for a test I had tomorrow. I had a terrible feeling that I would fail it due to lack of studying and paying attention. Just because the rest of my world was caught up in drama didn't mean I had to slack in school, so I tried my best to memorize the material.

I fell asleep during The Studying- something that sounds like a horror movie title- and woke up to Matt shaking me. I sat up quickly, banging my head on my lamp. I rubbed the top of my head and wiped the drool off my mouth, casting a grossed out look at the saliva spots on my papers. "What do you want, Matthew?" I demanded, irritable and bitchy after just waking up.

He laughed and said, "Ann and Rhy are on their way here to get me. We're going back to Ireland tonight."

"Tonight?" I whined. "I thought y'all were gonna stay longer."

He grinned and kissed the top of my head. "Sorry, Sis. Rhy has to make it back for work, and Ann and I have school."

I poked out my lower lip before sighing and muttering grudgingly, "Fine." I stood and hugged him close. "When are you coming back?"

"Missing me already?"

"Yes."

Matt sighed. "Not soon enough, Sis."

I smiled and pulled away, giving his cheek a quick kiss. "Well, maybe next time I can come visit you. I've missed Coinneach and them, anyways. Oh, and speaking of, tell him I said hi, okay?"

He rolled his eyes but agreed to it. Later on, Ann and Rhy arrived, waiting for him to throw his stuff in the car. I walked outside with him, giving Ann a hug and Rhy a polite 'hello'. Before he got in the car, I hugged him tightly one last time and waved good bye as they drove away.

Emily came outside and stood beside me, also waving. "I'm gonna miss the little dingaling," she said with a sigh before walking back inside.

* * *

The next few days had been pretty boring and uneventful. The eighteenth arrived quickly, and, too soon, I found myself standing in the meadow Elizabeth instructed me to be in. I hopped from one foot to the other, rubbing my arms through my hoodie. "It's too damn cold for this shit," I grumbled, glaring at my toes.

Artemis, who _insisted_ on being there, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I told you _multiple times_ that you should have brought a heavier coat. Do not compl-"

"Okay, okay, Artemis, I get it," I broke in. A sour expression crossed his face- one that said I probably shouldn't interrupt him when he was scolding me.

"So, how long til this starts?" I asked with a small smile, hoping he would return it.

Lucky me, he did. "Fifteen minutes," he answered. I groaned and stomped my feet in response. He rolled his eyes and went to ignoring me.

I discovered something in that fifteen minutes: if you lay down in the grass and count the stars, fifteen minutes will _still_ feel like fifteen hours, contrary to what our parents tell us.

"The eclipse should be starting soon," Artemis said with a scowl.

I groaned as I pulled myself to my feet. "I'm getting too old for this," I grumbled, stretching. We stood in the center of the field, waiting patiently.

"You have the acorn, correct?" Artemis asked, his face tilted back slightly so he could watch the sky.

"Yup," I chirped, pulling in from my pocket. I felt giddy with the thrill of more power. I was aware that I shouldn't want more power, that it shouldn't be right for _anyon_e to get so powerful, but I didn't care. I wanted _more._

Slowly, the moon began to turn a light crimson. I watched, amazed, as the eclipse took place. "Beautiful," I breathed.

One side of Arty's lips quirked up as he stared up at it, too. "Very beautiful."

I tore my gaze from the sky and planted the acorn; I waited for something, anything, to happen. A tingle across my body, blue sparks. _Something_.

But, nope. Nothing.

Nada.

Zilch.

I pursed my lips before sighing, totally disappointed with the lack of... anything. "Well, time to pack up and go, I guess," I muttered, disappointed.

Artemis, though, was visibly relieved that nothing happened. "Nothing happening?"

"No," I sighed with a scowl.

"Well, the eclipse lasts until about nine fifty-two, so something may happen when it's over."

"Yeah, maybe," I mumbled, trudging away from the meadow.

We were just about to leave the field when I felt the strangest tingle go up my spine. "Artemis," I called ahead, alarm clear in my tone. "Artemis, I think it's happening."

He stopped and turned back, a crease between his brows. "What's happening, exactly?"

"I-I don't know how to explain it," I whispered as I brought my hands up and gazed at them. They looked the same, but also somehow different. Everything looked... sharper- I could see all the details on my hand, as clear as day. "My vision just got, like, super awesome. My hearing, too," I added when I became aware that I could hear a creek bubbling and a mouse running through the meadow.

And then began the pain.

It was a shredding, blinding pain that put white spots in my vision and made me fall to my knees clutching my head. "_Artemis,_"I groaned. "Oh, God, Artemis it _hurts_."

He was by my side in a second, pushing me down on my back as I convulsed. My body was trembling, burning. It felt like everything in me was starting to tear apart, my DNA, my _very being_. If I could take back this whole thing, I would. I closed my eyes and hissed breath between my teeth. The pain was in my head, throbbing and pulsing; it felt like it was squashing my brain inside my skull. "_Fuck,_" I gasped.

"Alex, can you hear me?" a voice asked, barely heard.

I whimpered a response. Now, it wasn't just my head. My spine felt like it was twisting and breaking. A scream made its way out my throat, only to be choked back down by my bile. I rolled over onto my side and threw up my dinner. I was sobbing now. Every bone in my body felt like it was transforming and snapping. "Help me," I sobbed. "Oh, God, stop it."

Something was pushing me down to the ground. I wanted to open my eyes and see, but trying only made the pain worse, so I lay there, convulsing and changing.

Only then did I black out.

* * *

All of my sense were sharpened. Everything. The smells, the tastes, the sights. It was all so clear. I scrunched my blue-black paws in the leaves and inhaled deeply the smell of pine and something else. Something human.

Something familiar.

I heard a rustling from behind me and turned to see a human male. My new wolf brain didn't recognize him and all of my primal, animalistic instincts were screaming at me to defend my territory.

The human took a step forward and I moved into a crouch, pulling back my lips to expose long canines. I snarled and moved forward slowly, circling the man.

He was tall but looked far too skinny to eat. He'd be no more than bones. But his eyes.

Oh, my, they were so blue.

Such familiar, blue eyes. I could've gazed at them all day. But, no. He was in my territory. Invading. Humans invade wolf territory, and they ruin it. I couldn't let that happen.

My lips curled back and I made myself ready to attack him._ Hunt. Rip. Tear. Eat. Shred. Blue eyes. Protect._ Those were all I could think of as I crept through the grass to him, a snarl starting in my chest and rumbling out.

Those blue eyes widened and he stumbled back slightly. "Alex?" he asked hoarsely but I ignored him. I didn't care who he was or what he was saying. His scent was overwhelming. The smell of fear.

My fur bristled and I launched myself at him, pushing his body to the ground. His scream, cry, or whatever noise he was going to make was cut off by my teeth clenching where his throat and shoulder met, ripping into it and tasting blood.

The familiar taste of his blood was astounding. Shocking enough to bring me back to reality. Bring me back to my original body. Slowly, bit by bit, I came to myself. I hunched over the human's body, blood covering my arms and face. My clothes were tattered and there was nothing left of my shoes.

My eyes widened upon seeing the boy beneath me.

"Artemis?" I asked, my voice cracking. I lifted his bloody shoulders and shook them slightly. "Oh, God, please no," I sobbed. "Artemis wake up! _FUCKING WAKE UP!"_

I put my head to his chest, listening intently for a heartbeat.

Nothing was there.

I placed my hands over the wound in his throat. It looked terrible, blood leaked from it and it seemed I had torn it to the bone. "Someone help me," I sobbed, tears streaking my dirty face. "_Please._"

A white light manifested next to me into the form of a woman. She knelt beside me and touched his neck.

"Elizabeth," I stated, knowing it was her without looking up.

She sighed. "I did not know that this would happen."

"Help me help him," I choked out. My tears were starting to dry up, leaving lines down my cheeks, pale to the contrast of my dirt smeared face.

She pursed her lips. "Well, there is a way, I suppose."

"_But?"_ I hissed.

The ghost hesitated before continuing, "With the power you have now, I'm sure you can bring him back. But, of course, that would mean you'd have to give it up."

I didn't think twice about it. "Fine," I replied. "Tell me how to do this, and I will."

She frowned. "But, Alex, you shouldn't make all of this for nothing."

"I am _not_ about to let Artemis die for some stupid power." I glared at her and sighed before continuing, "I'm sure there's another way to stop whoever's causing all these problems."

Something flitted across her face but was gone before I could even be sure it had been there. "Doesn't Artemis have faerie connections? Can't they help him?"

"I'm sure Holly can't bring a person back from the dead. Now, stop stalling and _help me_," I added menacingly.

Elizabeth scowled and said, "Stick your thumbs inside the wound."

"Ah... what?"

"You heard me. Do it. Now. Unless you want the boy to die, that is."

I did as she instructed, wincing. "Artemis, I'm so sorry," I mumbled. "Okay, now what? Oh, ew, I feel his bone."

She gave me an exasperated look. "Stop being whiny and suck it up. Now, channel your power to your hands. Pull it all there, and then send it through his body."

_Easier said than done, _I thought but tried anyways. I closed my eyes and imagined pulling a rope made of a blue-white light. Pulling, pulling, until it was in my hands. And then I pushed it out. Out into Arty's body, healing and restoring him. I could feel the magic trickling out of me and into him; it felt like water was running down my arms, to my wrists, to my fingers, and then off. I began to feel drained as it left me. When I opened my eyes and glanced down at him, his shirt was torn and caked with blood, but the bite was gone.

I sighed in relief and touched my nose to his. My hands made their way to the spot directly above his heart; beneath his warm skin, I felt the faint flutter of his heartbeat. "Oh, thank Frond," I breathed.

Elizabeth sighed and stood up. She scowled down at me and said, "Well, after that display of tremendous power- you must understand that bringing back the dead without technology is virtually impossible- you've lost it all. What you had is either in the earth, giving life, or in the boy. Don't be surprised if he wakes up and can suddenly hear things from miles away or lift things with only his mind."

I nodded. "Thank you, Elizabeth," I said softly. She gave an awkward smile and her image began to waver and shimmer. A thought suddenly coursing through my mind, I called out, "Wait!" She solidified- or got about as solid as a ghost could.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Does this mean I, uh, I have no power left?"

She scowled at me. "Ahh, this is a question with a long, confusing answer." She looked up at the red moon then back down to me before continuing. "Long ago, your ancestors made a deal with the Earth. If their power was near limitless, then, once they became human, they'd accept their weaknesses."

_So, I'm not the only one who wanted more power._ "Explain," I said slowly.

"Yes, you're technically human. _But_ you cannot do certain things that average humans can. It's your price to pay for having so much power in the first place."

"Well, give an example. What can't I do?"

She grinned at me and murmured, "That's for you to figure out," before disappearing.

* * *

**A little fact that has almost nothing to do with this: The main reason I type "Arty's" is because I have no idea if it's Artemis's or Artemis'. The English language is so confusing, and I grew up learning it. My respect to those who have to learn it as a second language. **

** FOUR MORE CHAPTERS TO GO (BECAUSE I SPLIT THIS INTO TWO WHOOPS HAHAHA). *angelic singing* ~*/ ( ^ O^)/~***


End file.
